Getting To Know You
by Elenhin
Summary: Vinsemouse wrote the Duke and Smallville crossover and I wrote the sequal to it. Here it is, Bo is visiting his parents, and getting to know them. No Slash, Duke and Smallville Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

_**Chapter 1: Mom, Dad, I'm home**_

It was quite an unusual situation for Bo. Not only was he going somewhere on his own in the General Lee. Even more so, to be going to spend the summer with his parents. Luke would be joining him later in the summer for the last bit of time there, but for a few months it would be only Bo. It had been Jesse's idea. He wanted Bo to be allowed to really spend some time with his other family and get to know them now that it was safe to do so.

Once Jesse had suggested it, and had asked Martha and Jonathan what they thought, they had insisted on it. Luke had done his own share of insisting that he take the General. Saying that Bo'd have more need of a car there than he'd have back in Hazzard since he could always borrow one from Cooter.

He was right. The Kents didn't have much more money than the Dukes and definitely not an extra car that he could use. The fact was that Bo was used to being able to drive around as he wanted. The solution suited them both.

So now he was coming up on Smallville, following the directions of a map from a gas station. He wasn't worried about finding the Kent farm. All he'd have to do would be to ask someone in town.

He pulled up on the main street thinking that it was sure different from Hazzard. For one thing, people kept staring at him. He was however starting to get used to the kind of attention the General drew. It seemed that people wasn't used to seeing stock cars. Funny, it made him wonder what they did for fun. If they didn't go racing, would they even go jukeing?

He picked a group of young kids to ask for directions, avoiding the Sheriff he saw out of sheer habit. He got a level look from her as well, and he was not risking anything. After that it didn't take him too long to find the Kent farm. They had told him that it was really easy to find and it was. All you had to do was pick the right road, and then follow it until you came to the farm.

He pulled up just as his father was coming out of the barn, Jonathan grinned at him as he came over to the car. Bo was grinning just as much as he slid out of the window and got down on the ground.

"Hello Dad," he beamed at him. It was still a bit strange to have someone to call mom and dad, but they had objected over the use of their first names and he could understand that. Besides, that didn't feel right either. What felt right and more was the way his father hugged him.

He couldn't really imagine what it would have been like to grow up with them. He was sure he would have liked it, but he was still happy that he had been raised by his uncle together with Luke and Daisy. However it was an amazing thing to be allowed to get to know your birth parents. He felt a bit bad for Clark that he would never get that chance. Luke and Daisy remembered theirs, it had been just him that didn't. Besides, seeing as he and his cousins were more like siblings half the time, it was kinda hard for Jonathan and Martha to get Bo and not the other two as well.

It was just that they had thought it might be good for him to get some time alone with them, and for once he had agreed- even if it meant leaving Luke behind.

"Sure is great to have you here, son." Jonathan released his hold but held him at an arms length to study him.

"It's great to be here Dad," Bo said looking around. It was a very different farm, but he was pretty sure that he'd love it. "Looks really great here."

Jonathan nodded. "It's a good piece of land," he agreed. "Listen Bo, why don't ya run inside the house and say hello to your mother. I'll be inside as soon as I've finished this." He motioned to a large pile of sacks that he was loading up in the bed of the pick up truck.

"Okay, I'll go inside and say hi, an' then I'll be back out ta give ya a hand." Bo darted off towards the house. Running up the steps he opened the door. He could tell his mother was in the kitchen, not only because he could see her but also because he could smell her cooking.

"Whoo, that smells great," he beamed at her. "Hi Mom." Martha Kent could hug just as hard as her husband.

"Oh Bo, it's so great to have you here." Martha kissed him on the cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed ya an' dad too," Bo told her. "I really love ta be here."

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He was the spitting image of Jonathan at the same age, though Bo wore his hair just slightly longer. It was still the same color and just as wavy. There was no doubt to anyone that Bo was Jonathan's son… not if you saw the two of them together.

"I guess we should get your things and get you settled in," she suggested.

"Nah, that can wait. I didn't bring much anyway," he beamed. "I thought I'd go back out and help dad with them sacks."

Martha shook her head, "You're not here as a worker Bo."

He shrugged, "Wouldn't really be work. Would be spending time with my dad. 'Sides, Uncle Jesse works us twice as hard any day o' the week. I want ta help."

"Well, then you take this with you." Martha took a plate with warm muffins from the table. "That should be enough for both of you."

"Thanks, smells great." Bo was unable to keep from breaking of a crumb from one of them to try and Martha laughed at him. "They're great," Bo gave her another hug and then he was out the door. He put the plate on the hood of the pick up and handed his father one of them, taking the one he had already tasted for himself.

Jonathan laughed as he leaned against the side of the truck eating his, smiling at the way his son was juggling sacks and food. "You know, you could wait two minutes with the sacks."

"Nah, this works good." Bo filled his mouth with the last of it and grabbed another sack. "I love those." He snatched up a new one just as he had finished the first one, thinking he'd have to be careful to make sure that his father got his share of them.

"Well you had better eat them then son, especially if you're gonna be working like that." Jonathan grabbed a sack himself and helped with the loading. He wasn't quite as skilled as his son at juggling one sack and one muffin. Maybe it was a talent of the young, maybe it was just the way the boy would refuse to waste food. When they visited his brother it hadn't taken him long to see that his son could put away with just as much food as he had done at his age, and maybe even more. At least he could be sure that the boy would not be picking at his food. It was far more likely that they would have to keep in mind to keep more food at hand.

While Martha had left them with four each he convinced his son to get one more himself instead. The truck was loaded in record time and Jonathan snapped up the tailgate. "I'll just run down the road and deliver those. Shouldn't be too long," he told the boy.

"I'll go along." Bo told him eagerly. "Help y'all ta unload it."

"Well if you want to," Jonathan couldn't say that he would mind the company. He was used to doing those kinds of chores on his own. Maybe he'd have more company now that Bo was there. It seemed that he thought that working was fun. At least he had never seen Clark that eager to go along to work. The boy was more inclined to sneak a few extra minutes with his friends, especially if you gave him the choice.

Bo ran back up to the house with the empty plate before getting into the pick up. Jonathan took the time to point a few landmarks out to him, so that he would find his way around there when he went of on his own.

A few hours later they were headed back to have supper, by then Jonathan had gotten a better idea of his son, or so it felt to him. Once the truck was unloaded Bo had climbed into the driver's seat for the way back. Giving him the opportunity to just sit back and relax, though his son's driving wasn't quite what some would call relaxing. He had an expert hand on the wheels, and the fact that he was often racing their own car at home made Jonathan allow him to drive at a speed where he would've asked Clark to slow down. Bo pulled up at the farm and grinned at his father.

"I'll just git my' stuff from the General," he beamed.

"I'll give ya a hand." Jonathan followed him over and watched as he pulled out one bag and one guitar case from the backseat. "That's it?" he asked.

"Well, didn't seem any point in bringing more than I'd need." Bo grinned at him, "Sides I ain't got much more'n that."

"Makes it easier to travel light I guess," Jonathan agreed. "Come on now, I think Martha said she'd be making fried chicken."

Hearing that, Bo gave a loud cowboy holler and Jonathan laughed heartily, taking his bag and carrying it into the house. They left the bag and the guitar in the living room while Bo headed out into the kitchen again. Once more hugging his mother and then he was sniffing at the pot.

"Mashed potato, fried chicken and corn," Martha told him. "Sounds okay to you Bo?"

"Sounds like one o' the best things I've heard today." Bo had his nose over the pots even as he spoke.

"Where's Clark?" Jonathan asked as he took the plates and started setting the table.

"He's out in the barn doing his homework," Martha told him handing him the pot.

"Want me to go get 'im?" Bo asked, since he couldn't smell the pot anyway when it had moved to the table.

"If you don't mind, that would be nice of you." Martha barely had time to say the words before Bo had headed out the door.

"That boy sure is eager to help out." Martha shook her head, "I'm almost afraid he'll think we'd not want him here unless he did.

"Seems to me its the way he is." Jonathan shrugged. "Even took over driving for me."

Martha smiled at him. "Well, if he works with you, the two of you are going to be able to spend more time with each other."

Bo bound up the stairs inside the barn, making enough noise that Clark looked up from his book. "Suppers ready," Bo beamed at him. "This is really a neat place here." He looked around for a moment.

"I like it up here," Clark agreed as he put the book down.

"Yeah, I can sure see why." Bo looked around again, "Ain't really no place like this back home on the farm. But me an' Luke don't really spend much time indoors anyway, we's mostly in the General."

He turned to head back down the stairs again, then he stopped and waited for Clark. "I ain't intruding here, am I?" he asked.

Clark shook his head, "No, I don't mind, I'm glad to have you here."

Bo beamed at him, the kind of honest grin that you mostly got from small children. The one that made you believe that the person smiling at you didn't even know what the word 'dishonesty' meant.

"I'm really glad ta be here, but I don't wanna be intruding somewhere." He was still grinning at Clark. "When they's asked me ta fetch ya and said ya's in the barn, I was off 'afore I figured maybe ya didn't want me ta just burst in."

Clark shook his head, "No, it's fine Bo, you can come up here if you want to."

"Hey, thanks, come on now buddy that there supper in there smells really good," Bo urged him.

/Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry….


	2. Dinner Time

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 2: **_Dinner Time_**

Clark followed him back inside the house, noting how he paused inside the door to sniff the air before stepping fully inside. One thing was for sure, he appreciated good cooking.

"Well, sit down kids." Jonathan smiled at them and motioned Bo to a seat at the table.

"Yes sir." Bo kept the grin as he pulled out the chair and sat down. When everyone was seated Clark reached for a pot only to see that Bo had his hands folded on the table top and was looking at Jonathan as if he expected something.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Um, Bo, I'm afraid we've been a bit lax about saying the good Lord's grace here."

Bo frowned slightly, as if wondering what to do, and it was the first time since he arrived that he hadn't been grinning.

"You want us to?" Jonathan asked.

"Nah, it's okay. Just ain't really used ta it, but I don't really mind," he shrugged.

"Clark, let Bo help himself first," Martha told Clark as he made to finish helping himself to the mashed potatoes.

"Nah, I'll wait my turn," Bo grinned again. It didn't bother him the slightest, though when Clark pushed it his way, he was all too happy to load his plate. He was however careful to make sure there was plenty left. Uncle Jesse had taught him good manners.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Bo?" Jonathan asked.

"Whatever needs doing I guess," he grinned at him. "I 's didn't really make any exact plans."

"Clark has a few weeks left in school, so the two of you won't be able to spend that much time with each other before then." Martha told him as she served him the fried chicken, thinking he was too modest with what he served himself. Even if it would do him no harm at all, he was far too skinny for her liking. She guessed that a mother would always worry that way about her children. Bo was different from Clark though, not only because he was their real son, and because he was fully human, but also because he was so much more open. He had already suffered so much in his life, and she just wanted to keep him from ever being hurt again.

"That's okay, I reckon there's plenty ta help out wi' around here." He was still beaming at them, as if he couldn't think of anything that he would enjoy more than working.

"Well son, you're not here to be a free worker," Jonathan told him. "We want you to have a good time when you're here."

"I reckon I will dad," Bo beamed at his mother, as he started eating. "This really tastes so good mom." Then he turned back to Jonathan, "I'm gonna be having a great time."

"A great time working?" Clark frowned, it not being exactly what he would picture someone saying.

"Well yeah, shoot, me an' Luke work at the farm back home all the time. Course I'm gonna be working here too. Wouldn't know what ta do with myself if 'n I didn't." Bo swallowed down another mouth full of chicken.

"Well, I can't say I'm gonna mind the help or the company, but we'll make sure you have plenty of time to have some fun to," Jonathan promised him.

"It's really gonna be great," Bo grinned again. Then he looked at the still half full bowls on the table. "Is it alright if I have seconds?" he asked.

"Of course Bo, there's plenty," Martha smiled at him.

Bo helped himself to a generous portion. While he had been driving, he had not been able to go for the best meals. He had been eating at a few roadside diners and slept in the General, and while he didn't mind it one bit, he had to say he was really enjoying this one full meal.

"We thought that you could take Clark's room while you're here," Jonathan told him. They had discussed it, and Clark had agreed that he could give up his room for that space of time.

Bo looked up surprised. "I can't do that." He objected.

"Well, we have an old camping bed we thought we'd set up in the living room for him," Martha assured him.

"Well, sounds nice enough to me, I'll take that," Bo was still smiling at them.

While Clark agreed, he instantly knew that it wasn't really polite to put him, as the guest in spite of being their real son, in the living room, he couldn't say he wouldn't be happy to keep the room.

"Bo we can't put you in the living room." Martha objected.

"Well I wouldn't mind," Bo shrugged. "Just don't seem fair ta me ta do that ta Clark. Sides, when I got back, I wouldn't dare ta tell it ta Uncle Jesse."

"How about we take the camping bed up to Clark's room," Jonathan suggested. He had hoped to put Bo in Clark's room, but he knew his brother well enough to know that if he had raised Bo not to agree to those things, there was no way to talk him into it. "Would that be alright with both of you?"

"Sounds great." Clark agreed eagerly, hoping that it meant he'd get to keep his own bed as well, the camping bed did not look too comfortable.

"Yeah, sure sounds good enough to me," Bo beamed.

Clark was quite amazed when he carried the camping bed up to his room later, Bo following with his things. "Is that all ya brought?" Clark asked, wondering how anyone could manage several months with no more than that.

"Well, I brought the General too." Bo grinned, "an' I 's got my bow in the trunk, but that's about it."

"Your bow?" Clark put the camping chair on an empty spot of floor near the window.

"Yeah, can't own no guns, so it's the bow or throw rocks when we goes a' hunting," Bo said putting the guitar case in a corner. "An' those times we's been running into some of them bad guys, they're not really impressed all that much by y'all throwing rocks at them. Shooting out their tires works a lot better."

"But you play that thing?" Clark motioned to the guitar case.

"Sure do," Bo replied tapping the case. "Mightn't be the most important thing ta bring, but I figured it might be nice."

"Yeah, I guess it would be if you like to play." Clark agreed, while he took the bed sheets his mother had given him for the bed. Bo took them from him and started making the bed.

"Ya don't play guitar Clark?" Bo asked, as he spread out the sheet.

"No, not really," he shook his head.

"Not everyone back home does either." Bo shrugged, "but Luke did, an' so then I got me my own guitar as well." He gave him a big grin. "Girls like it when ya play for them ya know."

"So, you play it so you can impress the girls?" Clark frowned, that didn't make any sense to him at all.

"No, I don't, but it does work. I play 'cause I enjoy it." He grinned as he dropped the pillow on the bed. "What now? Seems like a bit early ta go to bed, don't it?"

"Yeah, sure does," Clark nodded.

"Wanna go fer a ride?" Bo offered.

"Now?" Clark frowned, not quite seeing any reason for it.

"Sure, or are we supposed ta help out with the chores?" Bo asked, still having a lot of energy left to spend.

"I think I need to finish with my homework," Clark decided seeing as how his parents would not be happy if he didn't have them done.

"I'll go an' see if I can find something ta do then."

Clark shook his head, during the time they had spent on the Duke farm both Bo and Luke had appeared quite hardworking. However during that whole time they also had appeared to have their uncle after them telling them to do things. He had been after them to patch the roof, to get the hay in, all sorts of things. They always shuffled out to do it, but it had seemed as if they would rather have ignored it. Here Bo was, and when Clark was on his way to do his homework in the barn, Bo was there bailing hay together with Jonathan.

He couldn't really believe that anyone would be that happy working of their own free will.

"Clark," Jonathan called as he passed them and Clark looked up. "I don't want ya staying up all night. You've been hard to wake up all week."

"Don't worry dad." Clark gave Bo a grin. "Dad's thinking that 6 am is sleeping in Bo, he's gonna have ya up really early," he teased.

"Sounds about the same as Uncle Jesse," Bo beamed as he continued with his work. "Luke's always been better at getting up early then I was, but by 6 am I'll be up fer sure."

By the time Clark closed his books and headed inside to sleep, Bo was already stretched out on the camping bed, sound asleep. Not used to sharing the room with anyone else, Clark glanced at him. He was flat on his stomach with one arm under the pillow, and looked to be as much in the bed as out of it with the blanket kicked off and one leg over the mattress. He wasn't sure how someone could be comfortable like that, seeing as how the bed was so narrow that his other hand too was hanging out. Yet he seemed to be sleeping comfortably enough. His clothes dropped on the floor beside it.

It was going to be strange sharing the room, but it was still way better than if he himself had been stuck on that camping bed, sleeping in the living room.

Luckily his new brother wasn't very loud when he slept. If it wasn't for the occasional soft snore, Clark could almost forget he was there.

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry…


	3. Getting Up In The Morning

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 3: **_Getting Up In The Morning…._**

"Hey, Clark, Bo time to get up boys," Jonathan called opening the door in the morning. By the sound of it, Bo was used to getting up early and to be truthful, this was one of the things he had missed about not seeing the boy grow up. Standing in the doorway and looking on his sleeping sons.

Clark in his bed, cover pulled up to his chin and completely ignorant of the approaching day.

Bo, with the cover on the floor stretched out in his pajamas pants shifting a little before opening his eyes.

Jonathan smiled at the unruly mop of blond hair he sported, after the night it really stood at all ends. "Time to get up son," he smiled at him.

Bo glanced at the window and nodded as he reached for his t-shirt. "Sure seems like it," he agreed. Quickly dressing and grabbing his boots in his hand. "Wake 'im up?" he asked motioning towards Clark.

"We can try," Jonathan smiled as he shook Clark's shoulder. "Time to get up Clark."

"I'm awake." Clark yawned.

"Five minutes, then I want to see you downstairs." Jonathan told him, following Bo down the stairs. "That boy is a challenge to get up." He grinned at Bo.

Bo shrugged and sat down on a kitchen chair to pull his boots on. "Well, that's wha' Luke always says 'bout me." He grinned.

"Mind giving me a hand with the chores before breakfast?" Jonathan asked as Bo pulled on the last boot.

"Sure don't," Bo was grinning already.

Having some extra and very willing help, they were finished with the chores earlier than usual. So when they headed in for breakfast, he had even gotten a head start of the rest on the work for the day.

Bo was sniffing the air for the breakfast smells even before they came in through the door.

"Clark up yet?" Jonathan asked as he looked to see what his wife was cooking.

She shook her head with a smile, "I called for him to get up."

Jonathan nodded as he walked over to the stairs. "Clark, get up now, you're gonna be late for school.

Bo had moved over to the stove to admire the sight of bacon, eggs, and sausages sizzling happily on the stove. Contemplating if it was worth the risk of the spatula to try and get a head start on any of it. There also seemed to be waffles and it all made for a breakfast he could agree with.

Ten minutes later when it was all on the table, Clark appeared yawning at the top of the stairs.

"Please tell me you at least finished your homework." Martha said as he sat down.

"I did mom, don't worry about it," he assured her.

Bo eyed the food longingly, waiting only to see if there would be a grace. When Clark helped himself to the bacon he guessed there wouldn't.

"There ya go son." Jonathan dropped a waffle on his plate and handed him the syrup, then passed the waffles to Clark. "Better be sure to eat, the way you were working."

"Dad put you to work already?" Clark asked surprised.

"I helped out with the chores a bit." Bo grinned as he served himself some of the eggs before passing them on to his mother.

"Helped," Jonathan snorted. "Seemed more like you did half of them to me. All I have to do now is to run over to old Mr. Lewis like I promised him."

"Mom, this really is great," Bo stated as he was working on his second plate.

Clark was busy eating his own breakfast, for the last few years he had been the one to clean out the bowls, but now he found that Bo was pretty good at that himself.

"Clark," Jonathan suddenly said, in the tone of voice that let Clark know there was something he should've done. He looked up to see what it was.

"I thought I asked you not to miss the bus any more this week." Jonathan went on as he looked out the window. Clark turned his head in time to see the buss go past. He gave his father a guilty look.

"I'll give ya a ride Clark." Bo offered.

"Thanks Bo, but I can manage." Clark rose from the table to get his bag.

"Oh come on, I'll guarantee that ya's gonna git there faster than ya would've with the buss." Bo beamed at him, taking his plate from the table and putting it in the sink. "Thanks fer the breakfast mom." Then turning to Clark. "Come on now, what are ya waiting fer?"

"Go on Clark," Jonathan urged him. "And you don't have to hurry back Bo. I'm gonna head over to old Mr. Lewis', so you can take some time off, you sure deserve that."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a bit." Bo told them, leading the way outside and sliding into the drivers seat of the General, he waited for Clark to get in as well.

The engine powered up and Bo pressed down on the accelerator, brining the car around with the tail end sliding and the tires throwing up a cloud of dust.

"Uh Bo, we're not in race, only going to school," he pointed out.

"Well, I told ya ya'd git there afore the bus did, didn't I?" Bo grinned.

* * *

Chloe looked out the bus window. "Clark missed the bus again," she noted.

"Clark has made missing the bus to school his goal in life." Pete agreed.

Two minutes later an orange car shot past the bus.

"Who0, did you see that?" Pete leaned closer to Chloe.

"That color and with that kind of paint job, Chloe shook her head. "How do you miss something like that?"

"And who here drives around with the confederate flag on the roof?" Pete nodded. "Who ever drives that car, has either escaped from the circus or is really desperate for some attention."

"Or, is a race driver, Chloe added.

"Probably just passing through, though, Pete decided. "Shame, I'd like to take a look at it, might be something to laugh at."

"I dunno Pete, the we he was driving, I think that he knows how to drive." Chloe as always had trouble letting it go.

When they got to the school Clark was already there.

"I thought you missed the bus. How'd you get here so fast?" Pete frowned.

"I got a ride, Clark shook his head. "And he's crazy." He still couldn't believe the way Bo had been driving, Lex wasn't even half as reckless.

"Who?" Chloe asked at the same time as Pete spoke up.

"You'll never believe what passed us, orange car, driving like crazy."

Clark took a deep breath, "I believe it, that was who I got a ride with."

Chloe stopped, "Hold it there for a second, you were in that orange car, the one with the confederate flag on it?"

Clark nodded.

"Okay, next question, why?" Chloe had that look in her eye when Clark knew she was not giving up.

"It's a long story," he told them, "but it was my brother."

"Clark, you've never told us that you had a brother," Pete stated.

"How did that happen?" Chloe wanted to know.

"It's a long story," Clark sighed. "He's my parents real son. I think that makes him my brother."

Chloe shook her head, "I thought your parents couldn't have children."

"Yeah well, they had one," There were parts of this that Clark couldn't explain. "It was something that happened after he was born, about six months after that made it so mom couldn't have any more children, and because of that they left him with dad's brother. He's been living with his uncle and two cousins ever since then. But now, well, they made contact some time ago, and now he's gonna spend the summer with us."

"And he has an orange car?" Pete demanded.

Clark nodded, "He's, well, back where he lives in Georgia he and his cousins keep racing. They own that car together."

"So they race?" Chloe stated happy that she had been on the right track.

Clark nodded, "When we visited there, they were always working on that car. They even call it the General Lee, and they keep referring to it as the General, it's a bit weird."

"So when do we get to meet him?" Pete wanted to know.

"Later I guess, he's gonna be here a bit, and look guys." Clark took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but this is just a bit weird, and I'm still kinda trying to get used to it."

"I can understand that," Chloe nodded. "Come on now, we don't want to be late for class."

TBC

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry…


	4. Any Chance Of Plain Coffee In A Cup?

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 4: _**Any Chance Of Plain Coffee In A Cup?**_

Bo returned to the farm, after a short pleasure trip around the country side. However he didn't really find anything to do, so he headed back to the farm. There he was able to find plenty of things to do. Until his father shooed him off inside the house and told him to spend some time with his mother.

Given the fact that his mother was making cookies, Bo found that he could agree to that. It was really rather nice. He was leaning against the counter, and she allowed him to both snatch a few bits of cookie batter, lick the spoons, and get first taste of the cookies from the oven.

He was munching on a still hot chocolate chip cookie when Jonathan came in through the door.

"Did Clark say when he's gonna be back?" he asked stealing, one of the chocolate chip cookies for himself. Figuring that if she gave them to their son she couldn't deny him one.

"He should be finished soon, but I think he was gonna stop by the Talon," Martha told him.

Jonathan frowned, wondering if it was worth the risk of trying to get a second cookie. "I wanted him home early today. If he goes to the Talon, he's gonna be there until Pete or someone else gives him a ride home."

"Want me to go pick him up?" Bo asked, happily accepting the plate with the cookies and passing it to his father.

Jonathan thought about it for a moment, not wanting to order one son to be looking out for another.

"What is the Talon anyway?" Bo asked.

"It's a coffee shop," Martha told him. "The kids go there all the time. It's a nice place, Lana runs it, she's a really sweet girl."

"Well, sounds like a nice place to check out, why don't I go there, have a look around an' then bring Clark back wi' me?" Bo grinned.

"Sounds like a good idea," Jonathan nodded. "It's on the main street in town, so you can't really miss it. Not sure Clark will be there yet, but if not you can always try the coffee."

"Okay, see y'all later." Bo grinned and with a last chocolate chip cookie for the road, he was in the General and headed for town. It was easy to find the Talon and he parked next to it before sliding out of the window. He wasn't used to getting so many strange looks because of something as simple as getting out of the car.

He headed inside and looked around while he walked up to the counter. The girl behind it was a pretty little thing, with long dark hair. She was standing, talking to a blond girl with shorter hair, not a bad looking one at all.

"Hi there," Bo greeted them as he leaned against the counter.

"Hello," The dark haired one turned to look at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I heard there was a really pretty little lady here that had some really great coffee," Bo beamed at her. "Figured I'd see fer myself."

"And?" Lana asked, laying her hands on the counter top. While she normally wasn't too fond of customers trying to flatter, there was a boyish charm to this one that was hard to take offense to. Not to mention that he was one of the cutest boys she had seen in a long time.

"Well, seeing as how ya's even more pretty than they said, I'd reckon coffee's gonna be even better too," he beamed.

"You're quite the smooth talker there," The blond girl interrupted. "Have you always been like that?"

"Yeah, always when there's a pretty girl around," Bo grinned. "An' here there ain't just one, but two."

"Really smooth, and kinda cute," the blonde noted. "Not a bad combination."

Bo grinned at her, "A man's gotta do his best."

"You want coffee?" the dark haired one, he supposed it was Lana asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, I'd like a cup," he nodded.

"Well, what kind do you want?" Lana asked, and Bo frowned.

"Umm, coffee," he tried, feeling a slight bit confused.

Both girls laughed. "What kind of coffee do you want?" she asked. "Cappuccino, Espresso?" She gestured to a sign, with some really strange names on it.

Bo pondered for a moment. "Um, any chance o' getting plain coffee in a cup?" he asked. Once again both of them laughed, but it didn't sound as if they were making fun of him, so he didn't really mind.

"Know what, I'll make one of those, especially for you," Lana grinned at him.

"Why, thanks, that's mighty nice o' ya." He beamed as she grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.

"That'll be one fifty," she said, putting it on the counter in front of him. "Want some sugar in it?"

He shook his head, putting two dollar bills on the counter. "No thanks, ya's plenty sweet enough ta go with it."

"Ohh, that was a good one," the blonde girl grinned.

"Flattering," Lana agreed. "You keep that up, and maybe I'll throw in a refill for you, for free."

Bo grinned at her, as the blonde took a mug from the counter. "Well, I have to get back to the Torch now, see you later Lana."

"Bye Chloe," Lana smiled at her. Going out the door, Chloe looked up as she saw Clark coming. "Hey Clark," she smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back, noting her cup, something that usually meant a late night working on the school paper. "Torch?"

"Yeah," Chloe gave him a guilty smile. "You should see the guy in there with Lana, he's really good at flattering. Never seen him around here before." She grinned at him, "But Lana sure likes him. Blond boy, looks like a big kid, really cute."

Clark frowned, it was still hard to see Lana with others, and by the description Chloe was giving him it was starting to sound familiar. Especially if you thought about the car that was parked a few yards off. "What's his name?" he asked.

Chloe frowned, "Didn't say. Can't miss him though, he's the tall handsome one by the counter."

Clark glanced in through the door and caught a glimpse of a yellow shirt and blond hair by the counter.

"Looks kinda like a cowboy doesn't he?" Chloe frowned.

Clark shook his head, "What's he doing?"

"Um, Clark, I hate to break it to you, but guys tend to find Lana attractive, he's flirting with her," Chloe pointed out.

Clark pointed at him, "That's Bo."

Chloe gave him a confused look, "Bo?"

Clark nodded, "My parents real son. That's him. Don't know what he's doing here thought, he's supposed to be at the farm." He couldn't help but be a slight bit annoyed over the way he was flirting with Lana. It wasn't as if he was really interested in dating her. So what was he doing?

Able to tell that something was up, and thinking she had a good idea what Chloe decided it was time to head out. "Well, I've got to get back to the Torch. Why don't you go and introduce the two of them to each other?"

Chloe headed off mentally berating herself, if she was supposed to be a reporter, she should have seen the likeness to Mr. Kent.

Clark nodded and entered, walking up to the counter.

TBC

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hunry…


	5. Who Was Flirting?

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

**Getting To Know You

* * *

**

Chapter 5: **_Who Was Flirting?_**

"Hi Clark," Lana greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Clark," Bo beamed and Lana gave him a surprised look.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"Sure do," Bo grinned and emptied his mug. "Got really great coffee here."

"This is my brother," Clark told Lana. "What are you doing here Bo? I thought you were back at the farm," he added.

Bo nodded, "Well, dad said he wanted ya' home kind of early today, so I offered ta git' here an' give ya a ride home."

"You're Clark's brother?" Lana gave him a teasing smile. "Why didn't you tell me so?"

Bo shrugged, "Ain't really used ta having a brother I guess. I'm more used ta my cousin, an' he ain't here right now."

"He lives with his cousins and his uncle," Clark added in.

"If I had known you were Clark's brother, I'd have given you that first cup for free, wishing you welcome." Lana smiled at him, refilling his mug.

Bo grinned at his coffee cup, "Why shoot, I was already feeling really welcome here."

"What do you want Clark?" she added, turned to him.

"Usual sounds pretty nice." He was still not quite sure what to make of Bo. He didn't seem to be trying to make a move on her, but he was kinda flirting.

She poured him his version of coffee. Which Bo gave a small frown to, wondering if there really was any real coffee beneath all the cream. Then she turned back to Bo, "So, how long are you staying here?"

"Well, I'm kinda here over the summer, an' then my cousin's coming an' we go back home together," he told her.

She nodded, "No offense, but it was kind of a surprise to hear that Mr. and Mrs. Kent have a son."

Bo grinned, "Was to me too, I 's always thought they's dead."

"You thought they were dead?" Lana asked baffled, trying to imagine thinking that, and then finding out they'd been alive the whole time. "That's horrible."

"Well, I can kind of understand it, they's had a good reason," Bo shrugged. "An' it ain't like they didn't make sure I'd be taken well care of. My uncle raised me."

"Aren't you angry at them for leaving you?" she asked. "My parents died in the meteor shower when I was little, and it's been so hard not having them around, I can't imagine finding out they'd left me, not for any reason."

Clark decided not to intervene. Sometimes he felt as if he had stolen Bo's parents from him, other times as if Bo was stealing his. Even if he mostly enjoyed the fact that he now had a brother.

"Wasn't so bad," Bo shrugged. "I mean, I had Uncle Jesse an' Aunt Martha afore she died. An' they's always took good care o' us. It's great ta git ta know mom an' dad too, but some o' the best things in my life happened cause things were the way they were. I mean, wouldn't have had the General if I hadn't grown up wi' Luke."

"The General?" Lana asked confused.

"Yeah, the General Lee, wanna see 'im, he's right outside," Bo offered.

"That's his car," Clark offered helpfully, realizing that Lana hadn't yet seen it.

"Is there something special with the car?" Lana asked, not sure why someone would be so eager about a car.

"Well, he's the fastest race car in all o' three counties," Bo grinned.

"You're a race car driver?" Lana asked curiously, finding it rather exiting.

"Well, I sure wanna be," Bo beamed. "I race back home, an' I wanna go join the NASCAR circuit again later."

"Again?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," Bo nodded. "Me an' Luke were there fer a bit, but then we kinda started missing our uncle an' our cousin, so we kinda went back home."

"You gave up NASCAR?" Lana shook her head. "And you've got a racecar. No offense, but it's kinda hard to believe."

"Well come on out an' look at the General then?" Bo urged her. Deciding that it would be okay for a moment, Lana followed them outside, after waiting for Bo to drain his coffee and put the empty mug on the counter top. Then Bo headed outside, holding open the door for her as they walked outside.

"This is your car?" Lana asked, looking at the orange stock car.

"Sure is, mine an' Luke's. We built it together, so we kinda own it together." Bo ran his hand over the paint.

Lana held up her hands. "Wait, you're telling me you built this car."

Bo nodded, "Sure did, later I'll give ya a ride in him if ya want. But now I kinda reckon me an' Clark's gotta head home."

Clark nodded slowly, "I guess so."

"See ya later," Bo grinned at Lana. "Was a real pleasure ta meet ya, I reckon I'll be dropping by again as soon as I can. An' then I'll give ya a ride," he grinned at her again. "Ya ready Clark?"

Clark nodded and moved around to the passenger side of the car. "Yeah, see you later Lana."

Bo grabbed the roof and slipped his legs inside, sitting on the edge.

"Umm, why don't you open the door?" Lana asked, she had turned around as she was walking back to the door.

Bo grinned at her, "Well ya can't, they's welded shut. I did tell ya it was a race car."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she frowned, shaking her head.

"If yer in a race an' someone hits ya, ya don't want the doors ta pop open on ya," Bo told her. "Ya do it for safety."

"And you also have to spend the rest of the time climbing in through the windows," Clark added.

"Isn't that a bit impractical?" Lana frowned.

"Nope, works really well," Bo grinned sliding in, watching as Clark also got in. Then he powered up the engine and with a grin at her pulled out and took off.

"Bo, what were you doing there?" Clark asked.

"What?" Bo asked confused. "Just figured I'd pick ya up an' give ya a ride home."

"But what's the big idea flirting with Lana?" Clark wanted to know.

"I wasn't flirting wi' her," Bo frowned. "S just talking wi her."

"You were flirting," Clark insisted.

"Ya don't like me talking wi' her?" Bo wondered. "I mean, I know ya like her, but I's just talking ta her."

"Well if ya's gonna do it again, don't flirt," Clark ordered.

"Kay," Bo shrugged. It was kinda obvious to him that Clark didn't really want to see anyone else with the girl he couldn't have. It wasn't like him to be upset about things like that though, he just wanted to get home to dinner. Judging by what he had seen in the kitchen it would be a really great meal.

He pressed down a little extra on the gas, figuring he could shave a few minutes off the trip by doing so.

"Your speeding," Clark frowned.

"Not by much," Bo grinned at him. "Just figured that it'd be nice getting home."

"By speeding?" Clark frowned.

"Look Clark, sorry if it looked like I 's flirting wi' her. I wasn't, but if ya's git this upset about it, I couldn't even look at her."

Clark shook his head, "Look Bo, it's my own business."

"I ain't saying it ain't," Bo frowned. "But I wasn't doing anything, what's the matter Clark?"

Clark shrugged. "Look Bo, I'm sorry, it's just really hard to see someone you love, someone you want, and you can't have her."

"Clark, I know how that is," Bo said softly. "I ain't gonna flirt with Lana, I promise ya I ain't. That's just the way I 's always talked wi' girls."

Clark nodded, "I'm sorry I 'm so touchy."

"Don't worry about it," Bo was still beaming. "Wanna see some real fancy driving?"

"Go for it," Clark decided. Bo was a decent kid, and he didn't really have to take out anything on him.

Bo let out a cowboy yeehaw, pressing down hard on the gas. They pulled up at the Kent farm with the tail swerving.

Clark grinned, "Dad sees ya driving like that, and he's gonna be asking you to hand over the keys," he noted. "And then you can't do it anymore."

Bo laughed as he turned of the engine, "Ya really think so?" he grinned as he took the keys out of the ignition, making Clark hold them for a moment. Then he put his hand in under the dashboard, within seconds the engine was roaring again. Bo moved his hand and it died out.

"Keys are all good, but it ain't like ya really need 'em." He grinned taking the keys back and putting them in the pocket of his jeans.

"Can you do that on any car?" Clark asked frowning as he climbed out.

"Just about I reckon," Bo grinned as he slipped out in one smooth motion. "Now come on, I wanna see what's for dinner."

TBC

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry…


	6. Pot Roast

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover. 

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 6: _**Pot Roast**_

When they got inside, both Martha and Jonathan were in the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are," Jonathan grinned. "Bo, ya might want to take it a bit easy on these roads. People aren't really used to that kind of driving around here."

"Sorry," Bo gave a half embarrassed shrug. "Force of habit, and it's kinda fun driving where there aren't any phony speed traps."

Jonathan laughed. "Well, I'm not sure if Sheriff Adams would approve of your driving, she's fair if very strict."

Bo nodded, trying to get a whiff of what was in the pots on the stove. It was Martha's turn to laugh as she saw the way he was glancing at the pots.

"It's a pot roast," she said smiling at him. "That sound good to you?"

"Anything sounds good ta me," he beamed. "I 'd be happy fer beans."

"Well, we had a pot roast that needed to be eaten before it went bad," Martha told him. The full truth was that she was trying to do her best cooking for her son. "What did you think of the Talon?" she added. "Most of the young people go there all the time."

"Well, it wasn't quite like the Boars Nest, but it was a nice place I reckon," Bo nodded. "Didn't see all o' it, but Lana an' that there blonde girl was pretty friendly." He took care how he phrased himself, not wanting to upset Clark about it.

"He was talking with Lana and Chloe," Clark clarified.

"They're nice," Martha nodded.

"How does anyone keep track of all them different ways ta make coffee?" he asked. "Seemed ta be surprised ta have me ordering just plain coffee."

"Well, most kids seem to like all those different kinds," Jonathan shrugged.

"Well, I prefer ta have Jesse's rather than the one me or Luke makes," Bo agreed. "But asides that, the only different ways we make it is wi' or without shine."

Martha shrugged. "Well, you won't find Lana serving that," Martha told him. "But why don't you try something new next time? I'm sure Clark could recommend something."

Bo shrugged, "Was good the way it was." Once more he tried to sneak a peak at how the dinner was doing. He was getting really hungry. "Want me to set the table?"

"I'll help." Clark offered, taking down the plates and handing them to him. The way Bo was always offering to help with everything made him feel a bit as if he was a lesser son. Or, maybe a bit spoilt. It did seem as if Bo's uncle requested more from him than Jonathan and Martha did out of him.

"Got any homework today?" Jonathan asked him, as he helped Bo set the table and Clark nodded. "Would you mind having it done before midnight today?" he asked next.

"I'll try, sorry dad." Clark shrugged, well aware he had been staying up a bit late.

Bo gave him a sympathetic look. He had never cared much for homework. Jesse had always insisted on them being done to the best of his abilities. The same as he was with the lessons in school. He was all too aware that he wasn't able to send any of the kids to college, and so he was very firm about them all graduating from high school. Mostly, Luke had helped him with his homework, so he guessed that Luke had been the one the worst off about it.

"I only got a bit of math and chemistry anyway," Clark told them. "Shouldn't take me too long."

"Well, you get started on it right after dinner," Jonathan nodded. "They usually take you longer then you think."

"Sit down now and eat," Martha told them, taking the pot from the stove. Everything is just about ready. Jonathan will you take the corn from the stove?"

"Sure Sweetheart." Jonathan grabbed the corn cobs and moved them to the table, while Bo stood smelling the potatoes and the sweat beans.

"Sit down now boys." Martha told them, smiling at the eager expression on Bo's face. He looked as if he had been shown a feast, while in truth there wasn't really anything special about the meal. It was a bit odd the way he almost hesitated, still in a sense waiting for grace. Jonathan had taken to filling his plate for him, to show that it was okay for him to start eating as soon as he wanted.

Having eaten, Clark went out to the barn to do his homework, while Bo once more took off with Jonathan.

TBC

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry


	7. Civic Class

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 7: **_Civic Class_**

Two days later Bo had gotten curious about the school, and Clark learned something new about Bo. He had a very relaxed way about things, but if he got an idea to do something, he did it.

Which meant, that when he wanted to check out the school, he tagged along with Clark. Driving him there, he left the car parked outside and followed Clark inside.

"Bit different from Hazzard High," he noted looking around in the corridor.

"I bet." Clark noticed some of the looks that they were getting. Bo didn't really look as old as he was, he could easily have passed for eighteen or even younger, so most of the others seemed to assume that he was a new student.

What took even Clark by surprise, was that for some reason he followed him all the way into the class room. He had assumed that Bo would leave then, but there was no way of telling what Bo would and would not do. He seemed to do what he wanted for the moment, and never seemed to think about what others would think of it.

He couldn't really ask him to leave in front of the class though, and he supposed that it really couldn't do any harm if Bo sat out Civics class.

Glancing at him, he could tell Bo really was paying attention though. As they were talking about how a court would work, different forms of punishment such as prison. It covered what crime would be likely to be given what punishment, and finally also how probation worked.

Mrs. Evington was saying that it was impossible for anyone on probation to be allowed to leave the county. Meaning that you could be restricted to a very small part of the state.

Bo frowned thoughtfully about that, and Mrs. Evington noticed it. "You don't agree with me?" she asked.

Clark wondered what would happen as Bo shrugged. "Well, it kinda depends on who's ya probation officer," he grinned.

Mrs. Evington was still new to the school, not sure about all the students so Clark assumed she thought Bo was another student.

"They can pretty much make it up any way that they want," Bo went on.

"You know anything about this?" Mrs. Evington asked him. "I'm pretty sure they will not allow anyone to leave for a longer stretch of time."

Once more Bo shrugged. "Well, ya see, I 's on probation, an' I ain't really allowed ta cross the county line. But now that I 's here ta visit my mom an' me dad, I 's got permission ta, long as I call an' report once every week."

"You are on probation?" Mrs. Evington asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah," Bo nodded. "Been fer some time now. It ain't so bad, cept ya had better mind not crossing the county line, an if ya's late reporting ya git ta go ta jail."

The class was certainly listening now. Some regarding Bo worriedly, and some curiously. Clark wasn't sure what he should think about it all.

"What did you get probation for?" Mrs. Evington clearly was at a loss over what to do.

"Running shine," Bo answered with a grin and a slight shrug. "Well, we's got caught doing it, my cousin an' me."

"What is shine?" some girl from the back row asked and Bo turned around.

"Moonshine," he explained. "Corn whiskey. See, us Dukes been making it fer over two hundred years, an' them revenuers been tryin' ta stop us fer about as long. Well, then me an Luke got caught on a run."

"Illegal whiskey, that's a prison charge," Mrs. Evington stated thoughtfully.

"Well yeah," Bo took on a thoughtful frown. "But see, they's really more interested in seein' Uncle Jesse stop making shine, than they's in seein' me an Luke behind bars anyway. So they's made a deal wi' him. He didn't make no more shine, an' me an Luke got probation instead of prison."

"You can make deals with them?" One of the trouble makers spoke up, and Clark thought how he would just love that.

"Well, ol' Andy never had anything against me or Luke anyways," Bo stated. "He's a right down decent fella, fer a revenuer."

Mrs. Evington shook her head, "I really don't understand this. Are you saying that your family has participated in illegal activities."

Bo shook his head, "Us Duke's wouldn't do crimes, we's honest moonshiners."

That had the class laughing and even Clark smiled.

Mrs. Evington shook her head, "Really, I do not understand this. You seem to think that being on probation is something to be proud of."

"Well not really, means we's got caught," Bo shrugged. "But it ain't all bad, no one back home minds really. Means we can't own no guns, an we's need permission ta leave, an' that Boss Hogg's always trying ta git us, but fer the rest, it ain't all bad."

That however made Clark want to ask him to be quiet about it. Not everyone here was as accepting as they were in Hazzard County. Some of them wasn't gonna take well to hearing things like that.

"I'm not so sure I believe you," Mrs. Evington suddenly stated. "I find it all a little too far fetched for it to be the truth."

Bo pondered it for a minute. "I reckon ya do, it don't exactly work the same here as it does back home in Georgia. Ya asked me if I weren't agreein' an' I just told the way it was fer us."

She nodded, "And you are talking as if illegal activities, such as running a still is something honorable."

Bo grinned at her. He was well aware of what she was thinking. City folks tended to think that rednecks, or hicks as they also referred to them as, were stupid. The truth was that while a stupid man could run a plow, it took some smarts to run a farm.

Bo Duke was not stupid and he knew it, but he also knew that this teacher thought he was. Or rather, thought that he was trying to impress the class with a tall tale. He didn't really mind, it wasn't like he had been thinking he could gain anything. She had been talking about something he knew quite a bit about, and there was one more reason. Teachers when speaking about things like that tended to assume that no one in the class had ever experienced it. It could hurt kids pretty bad to have a careless teacher rant about something.

The last year he was in high school, one of the teachers was telling them about these things. Saying that he knew that not one kid in the class would ever have to be in a court. He didn't know that one of them was undergoing a trial even then, as a witness and a victim. The teacher really hadn't meant any harm by it, but it had still upset the kid pretty bad. Bo just wanted the teacher to be aware for a later date, that sometimes, a student did know what it was about from a real life experience.

TBC

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry…


	8. Wall of Weird

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 8: **_Wall of Weird_**

The class ended and outside in the corridor Clark grabbed his sleeve. "Bo, why did you follow me into class?" he asked. "And why were you going on about that? There are a lot of people who don't applaud things like that. You could get them against you."

Bo thought that maybe Clark to had to be made aware of it. "Look," he began, "I know I wasn't supposed ta be in that class, but I just wanted ta see what it was like here. But Clark, I don't mind hearing a teacher talking about that. What if there's a kid in there just got caught shop lifting, did the penalty an' all an' regrets it? How'd ya think they's feel ta have the teacher talk about it like that?"

"Bo, the chances of that's really small," Though Clark could understand what he meant. He heard people say things that made his secret sting everyday, and none of it was meant to be hurtful. He knew that given a lot of Bo's experiences he had to deal with those things as well. His parents, who had been forced to leave their child behind in fear, and live a new life under an assumed name most likely felt the same way. Yet he thought that Bo was overreacting to it.

Bo shook his head. "I ain't so sure, there's one o' the girls, really looked uncomfortable there, hid it pretty good though. I reckon there was something, just wanted yer teacher ta think about it fer a bit." He grinned at him, "I ain't set out ta ruin yer reputation in High School."

Clark gave a small chuckle, "I think you might already have made one for your own. They're gonna think you're crazy, or a real weirdo."

Bo gave a small laugh. "Wouldn't be the first one, city folks always thinks we's 'hicks' either dumb or stupid."

Clark nodded. "But Smallville isn't exactly 'city folks,'" he pointed out. "Most people think we're all rednecks here."

Bo nodded, "Yeah, but she's city folks, that's for sure."

Thinking about it, Clark nodded. He thought she might very well be from Metropolis. "Are you going to go back home?" he asked.

Bo looked at him. "Don't want anyone to know you're with the one on probation?" he asked honestly. He wanted to know if Clark minded his presence.

"Bo, a lot of those people already think I'm weird, having myself judged by your actions as well, it's not that I mind you, I don't, but…"

"Ya ain't sure what it's gonna make 'em think o' ya," Bo nodded. "I understand that Clark. Luke might be the one with the most smarts, but that don't mean I ain't got none."

"Sorry," Clark glanced at the clock. "Look I gotta go to class now, but if you want to stick around I have football practice after lunch. I think you'd find that more interesting than Civics."

Bo grinned and gave a chuckle, "I reckon I might, ya don't mind then?"

Clark shook his head, "I'm just not used to having a brother around. I don't know what to think or do about it at times, but except for some surprises I don't mind, and I guess they're the ones I need to get used to." He looked at the clock, "I really have to get to class though."

Bo nodded, "Alright, I'll see ya later." He headed down the corridor, walking around idly looking at things. It could be fun walking around in schools, especially if you didn't have any classes you just had to attend. School was much better when it was done voluntarily.

Heading down one corridor, he found the word 'Torch' written on one door. Seeing as how the door was open and he remembered Martha saying Chloe had something to do with the Torch, he thought he might as well look inside and see what it was. Taking one step inside he found himself drawn in.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He suddenly heard a voice he recognized from behind him. He turned around and gave the blonde girl a guilty smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta intrude," he offered. "Just mom said something about the Torch, an' I kinda wanted ta see what it was."

Chloe nodded, putting her styrofoam coffee mug on the desk. "That isn't the Torch, that's the Wall of Weird."

Bo tilted his head to the side, looking at it. "Name kinda fits," he nodded.

Chloe sat down on the edge of the desk. "See, my theory is that all the weird things that happens here in Smallville can be traced back to the meteor shower," she told him.

Bo nodded, "Well, back in Hazzard, anything crocked can generally be traced back ta Boss Hogg, so I reckon weird things might be from meteors."

Chloe laughed, "That's one way to look at it." She smiled taking a sip of her coffee. "You are Clark's brother right? I've seen you twice now, but we still haven't been introduced."

Bo mentally kicked himself, Uncle Jesse would really have something to say abut him not minding his manners. "Sorry, I'm Bo, Bo Duke"

"I'm Chloe," she smiled at him. "Chloe Sullivan."

Bo nodded. "Mom told me 'bout cha," he nodded.

"Okay," Chloe nodded smiling. "That would be Mrs. Kent right?"

"Yeah," Bo nodded, beaming at her. "She told me about the Torch, said it was the school paper, so when I saw y'all's door, I figured to check it out."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, just trying to get used to the idea of Clark having a brother. Though you know, that actually does explain some things."

"Like where I got my good looks?" he beamed.

Chloe gave a laugh. "Well, you look a lot like Mr. Kent, and I think I've heard that kind of humor from him as well."

Bo nodded, "Well, my looks certainly came from my dad, I've found that much out. An' dad has a great sense a' humor."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Chloe asked, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"Nope, don't mind at all." Bo grinned at her, glancing at the wall.

"If you are the son to Jonathan and Martha Kent, how come you didn't grow up with them?"

Bo nodded, he had known that there would be a lot of people who'd want to know about that. "Well, at the time they had me, there was some bad stuff happened an' so they let Uncle Jesse an' Aunt Martha take care o' me."

"And you don't mind that?" Chloe asked, turning her head slightly sideways.

"Nah," Bo shook his head. "They did it cause at the time 'twas the best thing fer me, so I ain't upset about that. Sides, even if I'd have liked ta grow up wi' them, I don't regret growing up wi' my cousin."

"The two of you are close?" she asked.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, Luke an' me are like brothers more than cousins, an' Daisy an' me are pretty close too."

"Daisy?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Bo leaned against the desk. "My other cousin. See, her parents and Luke's parents were killed in a car accident, I thought mine were there as well, but that was different. Did let the three o' us grow up together though, an' ain't one o' us regret it."

Chloe took another sip of her coffee. "I've seen a lot of people who's lost their parents. You seem to handle that pretty good."

"Well, it ain't like getting all upset about it would've gotten my parents back when I 's a kid. Wasn't all tha' bad either, I 's still had a family loved me." He looked at her frowning, "Ya really seem surprised?"

"I'm sorry Bo, but I've never seen anyone who seemed to take it that well." Chloe sat down at her desk and regarded the last article she had for the Torch. "Hey, mind if I interview you for the Torch?"

"About what?" Bo frowned.

"About how you came to grow up away from your parents and then met them again. It would make a great story for the Torch," she told him.

Bo shook his head, he couldn't imagine his mom or dad would be happy about that. "Ah, I 'm sorry, but I don't reckon that'd be a good idea. I mean, it was kinda a tricky story fer mom an' dad, an' not any fun for them. Sides, ain't nothing interesting about me."

"You know, Bo, you seem pretty interesting to me. I'd like to at least talk more with you later if you don't mind."

Chloe found herself treated to one of the Hazzard girls most admired Bo grins. "I wouldn't mind that one bit."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna see you later then," Chloe nodded. "I need to finish this issue of the Torch now."

"I'm gonna look forward to it." Bo grinned as he left to find something else to occupy himself with for a minute. He was able to find himself a quick bite to have for lunch and then he headed down to the football field. When he got there, he could see the boys already out on the field.

TBC

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry….


	9. Locker Room Brawl

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 9: **_Locker Room Brawl_**

It didn't take him long to spot Clark amongst them. He hung around at the sideline and watched them. Smiling at how they wasn't exactly Hazzard quality, but they were good enough.

Noting one thing that could certainly be done a lot better, he stepped up to Clark and gave him a few words of advice when they caught a breath between a round of running and a round of throwing.

Suddenly he found himself being yelled at by a Coach, which had happened before, though the last time he was in a football uniform.

"Sir?" He took a step back surprised.

"What was that chatter about?" Coach Mulligan demanded of Bo.

"Sir, was just giving 'im a bit 'o friendly advice," Bo defended himself.

"And what do you know about football? Have you ever played a game?" Mulligan demanded angrily, and Bo gave a small smile. It seemed common for them to think that the louder they shouted at the team, the better they would play. One of the reasons why Hazzard High had done so good was because they had a Coach that talked better than he shouted.

"Ah, yes sir. I have played before." Bo grinned at him while Clark looked at him worriedly.

"Well, lets see what you can do then," the coach told him. "We need one more player to run a practice game. What position do you play?"

"I'm a linebacker, sir," Bo grinned.

"Get in there and get into a uniform and then we'll see what you can do," Coach Mulligan growled. "I doubt you're gonna be any good at all, but I really need an extra guy." He ran a very critical eye over him, "Clark, take your buddy there and get him ready and then we'll see what your good for."

"Yes sir," Clark nodded and led Bo away.

"Sorry about that Clark," Bo told him. "I didn't mean to get mixed up in yer things once again."

"He's like that," Clark shrugged. "It's not the first time he's told some bystander to get into the game. Um Bo, how well do you play?" Bo didn't really look like the type who did too good on a football field. He was far too skinny, a good chest maybe, but he didn't really have any waist and he didn't look as if he was all that strong either.

"Clark, we won most of the games we played," Bo grinned at him. "I'm a good player, I'm a good enough player fer this kinda' game."

By the speed it took Bo to suit up Clark could believe it. He certainly knew what went where and was back out on the field fast. He supposed that the Coach had also signed Bo up for a new kid in the school.

"Okay, let's see if yer good for anything at all," Coach Mulligan told them in his usual shout. "Take linebacker and see what you can do."

"Yes sir," Bo grinned happily. If there was something he could do it was play football. Ten minutes later it was evident to Coach as well that the new boy knew how to throw a football. Clark found himself very impressed. Bo didn't look like he would be able to stand for a rough tackle and they did quite often run him into the ground, but for every time he took a tackle he doled out three. Clark was impressed, Bo didn't have any extra powers at all but he was fast and strong.

"Hey, you there!" Mulligan shouted and Bo had by now learnt that 'you there' was him. Everyone else was shouted at by the means of last name. Bo pulled himself up from the football field and looked up at him.

"Sir," he looked over at him.

"Get over here!" he shouted loudly and Bo ran over.

"Good enough sir?" he asked, he couldn't resist it.

"What's yer name?" Coach demanded and Bo knew that meant that he had done good enough on the field.

"Bo Duke, sir." He grinned, it was always a satisfaction to know that you had proved something to someone else.

"I've never seen you here before, and I've never heard about any Duke's here either."

"I'm just here for the time being sir," Bo grinned. "I'm related to the Kent's." It didn't seem like the time to inform them that he was Jonathan Kent's son. It was not something that a football Coach with a rude mouth needed to know about.

"Kent you say?" Coach Mulligan growled. "You're related to the Kent boy over there, Clark?"

"Yes sir," Bo grinned. "That was why I gave 'im a bit o' advice."

"Kent, as long as you're here, I want you on the team," Mulligan demanded. "We got one more game before the end of the season, and I want you in it, understood?"

"Uh, sir. I'm a Duke an' not a Kent," Bo pointed out. He didn't mind it at all in truth, but the way he saw his father was a Duke as well. Having been forced to change his name wasn't enough to change him from a Duke to a Kent.

Mr. Mulligan looked him over. "Call yourself whatever you want, but I want you on this team."

Bo shook his head. "Sir, I couldn't join the team," he objected.

"And why is that?" Coach Mulligan demanded. "Look here Kent, everyone has to pull their weight here, and what about school spirit. Are ya gonna let your school down?"

Clark came over to them having heard the conversation. It had him a bit worried since coach Mulligan could be a bit of a bully at times. One thing that was for sure was that he wasn't good at taking no for an answer.

"Sir, I 's held up fer the school spirit when I 's in high school." Bo pointed out. "I 's graduated Hazzard High, an' that's where I was a linebacker. I ain't signed up in this school sir, I 's just here ta visit an' since ya wanted me ta play I 's did."

"I don't give a damn about your excuses," Coach Mulligan glared at him. "I want you on the team."

Bo shook his head taking of his helmet. "Sir, even if I 's some guy ya'd want on the team, I ain't gonna be joining up. Maybe if I'd still been in high school. But I'm done with high school and high school teams." He gave him a grin, "I 's just gonna put the uniform back an hope yer gonna win tha' game. Good luck sir."

He grinned at them as he walked away and Clark hurried after him. "Bo, he ain't gonna like the way you talked to him," he told him.

Bo chuckled. "Look Clark, there wouldn't be no way ta tell him no in any polite manner. I tried, but tha's one ain't gonna take a no, no matter how's ya tell him."

"Bo," Clark shook his head with a smile. "How do you manage to get involved with everything anywhere you go?"

"It's a Duke talent." Bo beamed at him. "Sorry about it." He grinned at him again. "Um, Clark would ya mind if I asked if I 's could borrow a towel or something, I kinda need a shower after this?"

Clark nodded, "I'm gonna have to go back now," he told him throwing him a towel. "Are you gonna hang around here anymore?"

Bo shook his head, "I don't reckon ya'd appreciate that." He grinned again, "Don't worry Clark, I'm gonna head back ta the farm soon as I 's washed off."

Even if he really didn't belong to the school he still wanted to wash off before he headed back to the farm. He quickly shed the football uniform and stepped into the shower. Rinsing off quickly since he really just wanted to scrub briefly. However as he pulled on his jeans again two big seniors entered.

"Hey, you!" one of them called to him. "Who are you anyway?"

"Bo Duke." He remembered the two of them from the field, two who had tried to take him in half as they did the tackle. "Sorry I 's barged in on y'all's game, but I couldn't resist the invitation."

"We don't really mind the fact that you played with us out there, but who do you think you are to walk away on us?" one of them demanded.

"Look fella, I joined in cause there's a space open. Ta have a bit o' fun," Bo shrugged as he pulled on his shirt.

"I don't really care for your attitude." One of them stepped over to him, standing over him in a threatening manner. The problem was that Bo didn't really feel threatened. He had faced down too many bullies for two more to bother him very much. The way it seemed to him he had simply stepped on some toes as he stepped into the game. These were the big boys that didn't want some new boy amongst them.

"Look fellas, I 's gonna leave ya now, an' then ya won't have ta bother no more," Bo told them as he bent down to pick up his boot. Since neither of the two had appeared overly hostile he was actually surprised to find himself on the floor. It did appear that high school bullies were the same everywhere you went, and one of them had just hit him. Bo grinned as he looked up at them. Then he got up and punched one of them.

Fights inside a locker room wasn't quite the same as a fight in the Boars Nest, but Bo could manage himself just as good in the different scenery. One of the bullies gave him a good punch in the face and Bo countered. He knew that fighting in a school he wasn't even supposed to be in was a bad idea, but when someone else went for the first punch there was no way he passed up on the second.

It wasn't his day however, usually he came out on top but not today. He found himself gasping for breath clutching at his belly, the last punch having winded him.

"Looks like the cowboy has had it," the dark haired one grinned.

The blond nodded. "Did you see the car he drove, and hear the way he's talking?" he snarled. "I don't care much for his type to start with."

"Damn slave trader," The dark haired one spat at him. "Your kind are all the same."

For once Bo didn't say anything, it was clear that they had taken a strong dislike to him because of his accent and because of the way he looked. The blond grabbed him by his shirt and thrust him against the wall, banging the back of his head against the wall.

"I don't ever wanna see you around here again, you damn creep!" Bo found himself being thrown to the floor while the two of them still glared at him.

"Hey, grab those and throw them in the shower." The blonde laughed and the dark haired boy picked up Bo's boots before disappearing into the shower room. Actually relieved when they left, Bo pushed himself up from the floor and shook his head to clear it. He padded into the shower room to see if he could spot his boots. Never mind that his socks got soaked from the water on the floor. From the running water he had heard, he suspected that his boots would be ample wet as well once he found them.

It didn't take too long to find them either, a pair of well soaked brown boots. Sighing he pulled them on. Walking back out into the corridor he paused and frowned. Sitting down on a bench, he pulled his left boot off again, holding it upside down to empty out the remaining water.

"Have you been taking a dip in the pool with your clothes on?" He suddenly heard a newly familiar voice behind him.

He turned and grinned at Chloe, "No, I took a swim in the shower."

"You look like you did more than that," she pointed out.

Bo nodded, "I know, I had a run in wi' some of the local students." He sighed as he pulled on his boot again. "I wasn't all tha' impressed."

"I can understand that," Chloe nodded. "Were they?" she frowned.

"I ain't sure, I didn't ask," Bo nodded.

Chloe frowned, "You know, that would make a pretty good story for the Torch."

Bo shook his head, "A fellow who ain't supposed to be here at all gets into a fight." He grinned, "Chloe, I ain't supposed ta be here, an' this far I 's gone an' done some things that ya's gonna be hearing about later."

"Sounds like it might be interesting to hear." Chloe grinned.

"Uhu," Bo grinned at her. "Well, I 's gonna head back to the farm now. I 's got a feeling that'd be a better idea."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later," Chloe nodded and watched as he walked away.

TBC

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry….


	10. Father and Son Coversations

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 10: **_Father and Son Coversations_**

Bo took out his frustration driving, it was frustrating to have people picking a fight with you for some dang stupid reason. At least that kind of fight. There was nothing to the fights in the Boars Nest, but this was slightly different and when he drove home, he didn't hold anything back before he came up on the driveway to the farm.

Jonathan looked up as he heard the engine, he was already learning to recognize the way it sounded. He frowned as he saw Bo climb out of the window and walk over. The first thing he was able to tell, was that the boy was for the moment obviously wearing wet boots, and that on a perfectly dry day.

As Bo leaned against the fence beside him and looked up at him he could see more evidence that something hadn't gone the best. A bruise on one cheek and a small scrape under his eye, gave him a rough idea of what had happened. He wore an expression on his face that Jonathan had never seen on anyone else either. A sad smile with a look of utter trust in his eyes. Not as if he expected anyone else to fix all his troubles for him. It was a trust for advice, and a trust not to add to them.

"What happened son?" It was the look that made Jonathan want to ignore that the boy stood his own height and set him on his lap as if he was just a toddler.

"I decided ta hang around fer a bit an' see what the school was like," Bo shrugged. "Guess it wasn't none ta bright an idea."

Jonathan put a hand on his sons shoulder. "Something went wrong?" he asked concerned and Bo looked up at him.

"Well, I made a nice big fool o' myself tagging along all the way into the classroom," he nodded. "Opened my big mouth. Then I had a run in wi' the coach o' the football team that didn't exactly take a liking ta me, an' apparently I offended some locals tha' didn't like the sight of the ol' 'Stars an' Bars.' So I pretty much messed up all I 's could."

"They picked a fight with you because of the flag on the General?" Jonathan asked baffled, and Bo nodded.

"They called me 'slave trader' so I reckon t'was the name an' the flag offended them," he shrugged. "I don't mind a fair fight, but two o' them coming after me about some grudge from a silly war over an' done wi.' That's stupid."

Jonathan nodded, Bo wasn't one to be in favor of slavery but there was something called being proud of where you came from. "You okay?" he asked.

"Bit sore, but yeah," Bo nodded. "I 's just a bit annoyed. I guess Luke's right. Anytime he lets me off on my own I mess it all up."

Jonathan pulled his son forward and into an embrace. "That isn't so Bo. Smallville and Hazzard are very different. I'm sorry you had a rough time because of it."

Bo returned the embrace, always having been the more huggy one of the three cousins, he was never one to turn down a freely offered hug.

"I knew that dad, it wasn't like I didn't know nothing when I 's decided to come here. But I always seem to do nothing but make a fool o' myself no matter where I go." He sighed, "I'll give ya a hand now. Wi' farm work at least I know what I'm doing."

Not knowing what to say to comfort him, Jonathan nodded and started to work side by side with him. Quickly noticing that it seemed to be just what his son needed. Concentrating on the work at hand, Bo's mood improved instantly. Within a short time he was laughing and joking while he worked.

Jonathan laughed as he realized his son was getting hungry, suddenly hearing his stomach growl. Bo gave an embarrassed shrug as he was caught.

"You know Bo, I think that there are some leftovers in the fridge," Jonathan told him with a grin.

"I think I can manage until supper," Bo told him with a guilty smile. He was just a bit embarassed by the way his stomach gave him away.

Jonathan laughed again. "Don't worry about it, Clark rarely walks past the refrigerator without getting something from it. Why don't you go and see if there is something he missed?"

"Dad, I 's fine. Luke keeps telling me I 's eating too much an' too often;" Bo objected. He didn't exactly want to raid the refrigerator at the moment.

Jonathan frowned slightly, looking at him. For a moment it seemed as if he was a bit more subdued again. While Jonathan knew that Luke would never say anything to make his son react like that to a suggestion he eat something, it was far more likely that it was because he was in new surroundings and had just been given a hard time for it.

He remembered how it had been when they first came to Smallville. It had been so very hard to keep the southern accent from being noticeable. It had been a very hard thing to pull off, and it wasn't really surprising that people now were wondering about Bo. He came without anyone knowing where he came from. Looked like a true southern boy with his boots, jeans and shirt. In Hazzard no one thought twice about it, but in Smallville they gave it both third and fourth thought.

It could be hard, and he wasn't sure how much Bo had ever been exposed to the real world outside Hazzard before. It was difficult when the first world you met was a hostile one, even if Bo was no little kid but a young man.

"That might be, but I know for a fact that your mother thinks she's gonna have to fatten you up," Jonathan smiled at him. "You've been worked really hard Bo, and the last time I looked in the refrigerator there was some left over pie there. Why don't you go and see if you can find it?"

Bo snickered gently, "You know dad, maybe I will go an' see if I can find it. I'll be back in a minute." Bo took of towards the house at a sprint and Jonathan chuckled at him. The boy seemed to be doing everything at top speed. He was up at the house and back within two minutes, returning with the pie in his hand.

"I supposed that you've never heard about sitting down inside and eating it?" Jonathan laughed at him.

Bo grinned at him and held out half of the pie to his father.

"I thought you were the one that was going to have a snack?" he grinned.

Bo shrugged, "Well yeah, but I thought I'd bring it here and share." He nodded, "It's really great."

"I know," Jonathan nodded. "Martha's leftovers are always the best. After my mother's cooking and your uncle's, her's is the best I've ever had."

"You know dad," Bo frowned, "I don't really remember Aunt Martha's cooking. Cept that she made some cookies, but I can't really remember anyone but Uncle Jesse and Daisy, a little, doing the cooking. But Daisy's isn't as good as Uncle Jesse's."

"You haven't learned cooking yet?" Jonathan smiled at him.

Bo shook his head. "Luke and me can do some camp cooking, but Daisy won't even let us try in the kitchen. She claims that the only thing we can cook up in the kitchen is a mess."

"And I bet that your happy not to have to perform the kitchen chore," Jonathan laughed.

"Well, kinda," Bo gave a guilty shrug. "It's not like me an' Luke never does any o' the household work. We'll do the dishes and the cleaning at times. We just do most of our chores as the farm work."

Jonathan nodded. "Sit down for a moment now," He told Bo, watching as he climbed up to sit on the tractor, still eating on his pie.

"Bo, I know that some says I long past ago the right to have father and son talks with you," he stated as he leaned against the tractor.

"Dad," Bo looked at him. "I don't care what anyone says. All it means really, is that I 's got the chance ta git ta know you an' mom."

Jonathan nodded, "Bo, it's a kinda complicated situation. I just want you to know that, well, I'm not sure what to do here. I don't want Clark to feel left out, but I also want to spend all the time I can with you. Clark usually dosen't hang around here all that often when he can be with his friends, but I have seen some signs that Clark isn't sure about it all."

"I guess that it's really hard for him," Bo nodded.

"Yeah," Jonathan nodded again, handing the last of his pie to his son. When he was young he had been able to make away with as much food as Bo did, but not anymore. "The reason I'm talking with you is because I think you understand it better than Clark."

Bo put his hands behind him and leaned backwards to look up at the sky. "I guess it's very different depending on how many siblings you're used ta' having as well. I mean, Clark's always been the only kid, but I'm the youngest out of three an' that's a lot different."

"I'm one from a heap," Jonathan smiled. "I know what you mean Bo, I miss the family. I miss my brothers a lot, and I think that you have a very good point. It must be different for Clark to have you here, compared to when we were visiting." He grinned at his son and put a hand on his leg squeezing it. "How did you get so smart son? It's like talking with your uncle, he would always straighten out everything so good."

"Dad, anyone 'll tell ya that I ain't the one in the family who's got the smarts," Bo chuckled.

Jonathan looked at him, "Bo, you're a smart boy. As smart as anyone I've ever seen."

Bo shook his head with a grin, "Aw dad, I'm not the bright one." He grinned and jumped down from the tractor. "Wasn't we gonna bale the hay?" he asked.

"I guess we were," he wasn't sure if he liked the way Bo talked about it. Even if there was nothing in his voice that hinted at him minding. Maybe Bo didn't think twice about it when someone said he wasn't too bright, maybe not even himself. It was Jonathan who didn't really like that. It seemed as if he was used to putting himself down and Jonathan didn't like it.

TBC

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry…


	11. Rumors

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 11: **_Rumors_**

"Hey Clark, can I have a word with you?" Jonathan asked Clark as he came home.

"Yeah, sure Dad." Clark looked around, "Where's Bo?"

"He's inside at the moment," Jonathan nodded. "Your mother commandeered his help in the kitchen."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk with me about?" Clark frowned.

"Your brother," Jonathan sighed. "Look Clark, I know this is gonna have to be hard for you with someone suddenly coming into your life."

Clark gave a small smile. "Dad, there's no problem. I like it with Bo being here, he and I talked about it. It's kinda strange but I like having him here."

"I know Clark," Jonathan nodded and gave him a smile. "It just seemed to me he had a hard time when he was at the school."

Clark frowned, "Well, I don't think anyone minded anything in class, but the Coach made him join in a game. You know how he is, kept calling him Kent instead of Duke and wouldn't accept the fact that he wasn't joining the team."

"What about the ones who tried to beat him after that?" Jonathan asked him softly.

Clark shook his head. "What, there was no problem after it?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Clark, there was some of them who were pretty upset about Bo being here, and tried to take it out on him. Did you see anyone who seemed to carry a grudge against him?"

"No dad." Clark couldn't remember anyone who seemed to have anything against him. "From what I saw it seemed most liked him."

"Clark, I know Bo's older than you, but could you keep an eye on him?" Jonathan asked him. "I don't want him to get in trouble here, but I don't want to make it a burden for you either."

"Dad, it's not a problem," Clark grinned. "I'll keep an eye on Bo. I want him to have a good time here."

"Thank you son." Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder, "You're a good boy Clark, I'm proud of you son."

* * *

Walking down the main street with Bo as they were in town, Jonathan couldn't help but notice that something was different. It seemed as if everyone quieted down when they saw him. On the other hand, it seemed as if they talked all the more once they had walked past. Jonathan wasn't used to having people whispering around him. The Dukes had always been known as hard working honest people, and so were the Kents. There was always talk going around in a small town, but no gossip.

He didn't know what to think about it. When they walked into the general store everyone was as polite to him as ever. Though by then it was obvious that there was whispers in the corner of the store where people glanced at him and Bo.

He tried to ignore it, hoping Bo wouldn't notice. It didn't seem as if he would. The boy was strolling along, and right now he had found a section with various baits and hooks for fishing and was studying them with great interest. It seemed that Bo was more interested in fishing than Clark had ever been. He supposed that maybe fishing had never been a big thing on Krypton.

He had however seen some similar behavior a few days earlier. Smallville was buzzing with gossips, and it was all directed at the Kents.

He didn't really know and it wasn't like it mattered much anyway. What bothered him about it was that it wasn't the kind of thing he wanted his son to experience when he was there with them. There were so many things he had wanted to show his son, so many times when he had felt that ache in his chest from not having him near.

When he sat down with Clark to teach him something as a child, he had always been aware that it was something that someone else had already taught his own son. He wasn't there to show him how to bait the hook, was never there to read bedtime stories or teach him how to ride a bike. He and Martha had never really talked about him during those years. They didn't want Clark to wonder so all they had ever had of their son was the snapshots that Jesse had sent them a few rare times.

It wasn't enough when it was the only thing you had of your son. He had wanted to show him the Smallville he had come to love almost as much as Hazzard, not this place where everyone whispered about him.

Finally when they were just about ready to leave, Pete's mother Mrs. Ross came over to them. She was one that Jonathan had respect for and knew wouldn't run with gossip.

"Hello Mrs. Ross," he greeted her warmly.

"Hello," Bo nodded politely with a wide grin.

"Mr. Kent," she nodded, "and from what Pete told me, you must be Bo."

"Sure am ma'am, pleased ta meet ya." Bo beamed.

"Mr. Kent, I hate to be the one bringing this to you, but there's been some pretty disturbing rumors going around."

"I've noticed something," Jonathan nodded. "So, what are they saying this time?"

"Mr. Kent," she paused to take a deep breath. "There is no way to mistake how alike the two of you look."

Suddenly realization hit Jonathan, it made him proud to know that Bo looked exactly like he had at his age, but others could see it as well. "And I guess that mean they think that Bo's my son."

Mrs. Ross nodded. "I'm sorry to say it."

Bo gave his father a confused look, not sure exactly what they were talking about.

"Mrs. Ross," Jonathan took a deep breath. "I think ya deserve the truth, and I know that we can trust you, so I'm gonna tell you as much as I am able to. Bo is my son." He paused, "Mine and Martha's."

Mrs. Ross looked at him surprised. "How could that be? I'm sorry, but I thought that the two of you couldn't have any children."

Jonathan nodded. "There was an accident when Bo here was just six months old, and, because of that accident we had to leave him." He lowered his voice, knowing that Mrs. Ross as a judge would know everything about witness protection. "Mrs. Ross, Martha and I were in witness protection at the time, and, it just wasn't safe for Bo to be with us. But now, when it should finally be safe, we wanted for him to have the chance to get to know us."

Mrs. Ross nodded, she did understand it. She also without having been told knew that it was something that she could not repeat. Witness protection was a serious thing. Even if the danger was over, you still often had to live under an assumed name for the rest of your life. It was a difficult life, and if that was what had happened to the Kents, she certainly understood why they'd want their son with them if it was possible.

"I understand," she nodded. "I'm really happy for your sake Mr. Kent, that you could bring him here. Bo, it sure is a great pleasure to meet you." She reached out and shook his hand.

"Yes ma'am," Bo beamed.

"He's gonna be staying with us here over the summer." Now that he knew what the gossip was about, Jonathan hoped it would burn itself out. Most likely it would. It was just rumors by people with nothing better to do, and they usually died away pretty quick.

"Well, let me know if there's something I can do for you," Mrs. Ross added. Thinking that there might be some time where they'd have to deal with a legal matter concerning it all. "I have a feeling Pete is going to try to spend the summer at your place as well," she added with a grin.

"He's always welcome to drop by," Jonathan told her with a grin. "I think that we need to head back now though."

Mrs. Ross nodded, "Give my regards to Martha." She grinned to herself as the two men left and she noticed that Bo was the one who climbed in on the driver's side while Jonathan walked over to the passenger side right away. It seemed that father and son were alike in more than looks. While a lot of people would be speeding, but a few times she had seen Jonathan drive with the calm security of the NASCAR drivers. She had also heard a few stories from her son, and knew from them that Jonathan's driving was above standard. So it seemed that Bo's was as well. At least judging by the smooth way he was able to pull out in a heavily trafficked street.

As she headed for her own car she had already made up her mind to do whatever she could for the Kents if they should need anything. They were a family that had been through a lot, more than she had known, and yet she had seen how they were always willing to help others, a good family and she hoped one day she could return the favor.

**TBC**

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry….


	12. A Friendly Game

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

**Getting To Know You

* * *

**

Chapter 12: _**A Friendly Game**_

Clark sighed, he didn't want to admit it but sometimes he did get tired of Bo. The way he always was a tag-along, either on his father or on Clark. Bo just didn't really seem to realize that he could go somewhere alone. So either he was being the perfect son by always helping Jonathan with any work there was, or, he followed Clark wherever he went. It was annoying at times. Bo always seemed to take it for granted that Clark wanted to spend the time with him.

Once more Jonathan had told him that he should take a break from the farm work, and with Clark just about to head to a friendly football game, of course Bo wound up coming along. At least Clark had insisted on taking the truck so that he'd be the one driving. Which meant that Bo was in the passenger seat playing with the football. He was absolutely oblivious to the fact that Clark wasn't too happy about the situation.

Once the local kids divided into teams, he was at least able to make sure that he wasn't on the same team as Bo. It was a quite nice game. Some of them were a bit overeager, given the fact that no one wore any helmets or shoulder pads, but it was still fun.

Clark looked up to see Pete grab the ball, and also saw Jerry and Freddy, two guys that he didn't like. The blonde in the duo motioning over to where Bo stood at the ready. Bo darted forward to tackle Pete, and it was a neat one. Bo was obviously used to doing this kind of thing without helmets, for he didn't bring him down hard. Just enough so that Pete dropped the ball. Someone else picked it up and scored a touch down for the red team, the one Bo was on.

Clark frowned as it seemed to make Freddy and Jerry angry, it was just a friendly game after all. Both teams lined up again and Bo kept his position as linebacker. This time however, as he was running down the field he saw Freddy tackle him, and he made it a full out hard tackle. Clark saw Bo get thrown a short distance before landing, rolling on the grass before he crawled up again. For some reason it seemed as if the other two didn't like him. He frowned thinking it was best to keep an eye on them.

"Hey Clark." Pete came up to him talking quietly, "I don't think them two like your brother an awful lot. I heard them say something to him after they took him down, couldn't hear what, but it didn't sound nice."

"It doesn't look like it bothered him," Clark pointed out. Bo had lined up again and was grinning as much as ever. The game took up again and Clark was busy with the ball, just as a senior caught it, he saw Jerry take Bo down, but at least then he wasn't the only one who got tackled.

"I don't like this," Pete shook his head. "I don't care if he's coming up grinning, those two are after him."

"I think you're right." Running down the field Clark saw that Bo was up on his feet again, and Freddy was approaching aging. It surprised him that Bo didn't try to evade him. On the other hand he was getting ready to intercept a pass and maybe he just didn't notice. Freddy tackled him again, and this time the he followed up the tackle with a kick to Bo's ribs. Bo groaned, still stunned from the impact, but then he rolled away and got back to his feet only to be taken down by Jerry. By now however others had objected to the fact that it was no longer just a friendly game.

"Hey, knock that off!" a senior shouted angrily. "We're playing ball here remember!"

Clark grabbed Freddy by the shoulders and pulled him off, careful not to use any more of his strength than he needed. At the same time Pete threw Jerry off while Bo stumbled to his feet. Touching a bleeding gash over his eye with his hand.

"What's the big idea here?" Brendan, the senior year student demanded angrily.

"We're not gonna play with some stupid cowboy hick who comes here and thinks he's someone," Jerry spat.

For once Bo was silent. He knew by his earlier meeting with them that it wasn't the only thing they had against him.

"You two are jerks," Brendan shook his head. "This was supposed to be a football game and not a fight. That kid's a good player, and I think the two of you are just jealous."

"I reckon maybe I'd better sit this one out," Bo said. He didn't want any trouble.

Brendan shook his head, the whole town knew who he was thanks to the gossip. At first the story had been that he was the result of Jonathan Kent slipping the rein, now, more and more were saying that there had been reasons why he couldn't live with them from the start. Either way, Brendan wasn't gonna judge him because of that. The truth remained that both Freddy and Jerry were trouble makers and not anyone he liked.

"This game is called off," he stated, as he wasn't gonna keep a game where one player got hurt and two others were out to ruin it. A few others had already drifted away anyway, not wanting to get in trouble.

Brendan stalked off, and soon Clark, Bo and Pete were the only ones left.

"What was that about anyway?" Pete frowned. "Them two have always been jerks, but they've never ruined a game before. What did you do to set them off?"

Bo wiped at the gash over his eye, noting that the bleeding had slowed. "They seem to think that the war ain't over." He shrugged, "They were the same ones were on me cause of the flag on the General."

Clark shook his head, "They ruined the game." Then he glanced at his brother, "You okay Bo?"

"Yeah," Bo nodded. "Sorry, if I'd known they'd be here an' do tha'. I'd have stayed at home, didn't meant ta' ruin it fer ya."

"Don't worry about it Bo." It was the two of them that had ruined the game, not Bo. "Come on, lets go by the Talon on the way home, and clean you off a bit before mom sees you." Clark suggested, noting the blood that had trickled down his face, and even into his hair.

Bo shrugged. "I just need a drop o' water ta wash it off wi.'"

"Well come on then." Clark turned to Pete. "You coming Pete?"

"Sure," Pete grinned and followed them to the Talon. They got some odd looks walking inside. Especially from Lana and Chloe who were both at the counter.

"What happened to you?" Lana demanded.

"Friendly football game," Bo beamed at her.

"Freddy and Jerry decided to ruin the game," Clark explained.

"You can say that again." Pete added, since he hadn't liked the sight of two guys taking on one at all.

Chloe put a hand to her chin with her best journalist smile. "So what is it about the southern boy that makes everyone want to use him for a punching bag?" she asked.

"Well, it's still the same two dudes." Bo grinned at her. "I reckon they just don't like me."

"That looks like it hurt," Lana winced as she wet a towel and handed it to him. "Here, see if you can clean some of it off."

"Freddy and Jerry huh?" Chloe frowned, "them two really seem to have it in for you."

Bo looked up from where he was trying to clean off the blood. "S' wha' ya said, they don't like the southern boy. S' just sorry they ruined the game fer it."

Clark shook his head, it might be he found it hard to adjust to suddenly having someone along all the time, that however didn't mean he didn't care about him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong. "I think it might be more than that," he said thoughtfully.

Pete nodded, "Those two have always been jerks and bullies. But I've never seen them do something like that before."

"Here, you're never gonna get all of it." Chloe took the towel and started cleaning away the flecks of dried blood that Bo had missed. "You know, you don't seem too concerned about this."

"Well I ain't," he shrugged. "It ain't like I 's never been in a scrap afore." He winced a bit as she touched a sore spot with the towel. "Look, them two's out ta git me, and I know it. Now, wha's gonna rile em up the most?"

"So you're set at not caring about them?" Lana asked.

Bo shook his head, "Believe me I care, but that don't mean I 's gonna let em' ruin my day." He grinned at Chloe, "Done now?"

"Well, you're looking a lot better." She handed the towel back to Lana who took it and tossed it behind the counter. Next she filled up some coffee cups. "Here, on the house," she told them, passing them out. "An one regular black coffee," she grinned at Bo. "Since I opened this place, you're the only one that ever wanted it black without any sugar or anything. Even Mr. Kent wants honey in it."

"Well, it's the way we had it on the farm," Bo shrugged.

"They're real southern farmers," Clark explained.

"We like it tha' way." Bo shrugged, "We's got all we need."

"Well, ain't nothing wrong with that." Chloe agreed as she sipped her coffee and noticed the way Bo drank it down. He sure was southern alright.

Clark finished his cup as well, "Maybe we should get back to the farm. We're gonna have to explain this to mom and dad." He looked at him, "And I have a feeling they aren't gonna like that."

"Yeah, I reckon yer right," Bo nodded.

"I guess that means we're heading back, huh?" Clark frowned, "I'll see you guys later." He gave Lana a big grin, "Thanks for the coffee, Lana."

"Yeah, thanks fer the coffee, and fer the wash off." Bo beamed at her as he followed Clark outside. "Don't ya worry 'bout it, I'll explain it ta' mom an' dad."

Clark nodded as he got into the truck and headed off towards home. "What I don't understand is how you can get into that kind of trouble just by being here."

"That's the Duke talent," Bo chuckled. "We's good at that."

The two boys were quiet until they pulled up at the farm.

"The game ended early I guess." Jonathan stated as the two boys came into the kitchen.

"Freddy and Jerry decided to make trouble," Clark stated. It kinda ended the game."

Martha looked up. "Are you okay Bo?" she asked concerned.

"Fine, s' just like Clark said," Bo grinned.

"What are the two of them after?" Jonathan shook his head. "I've never seen them make that kind of trouble before."

"Ah, t'was nothing that bad," Bo shrugged.

"Well if they try something again, we should probably do something about it." Jonathan stated, even though he wasn't sure what they could do about it. "What are the two of you planning to do now?"

Bo wasn't stupid, even if he liked to claim that Luke was the one with the smarts. He could tell that Clark wanted some time alone, or at least without him. "Didn't ya say ya's wanted a hand in the field?" he asked. "I'd be happy ta give it."

Jonathan nodded slowly, "Yeah. I guess that we might as well get started on it." He looked over at his other son, "I trust that you can find something to entertain yourself with Clark. I'd advise homework."

"Sure dad," Clark nodded eagerly, "I'll start on it right away." He grabbed some leftover pie from the fridge before he hurried out into the barn. He had discovered that there suddenly was more competition for the leftover food. Food that was there in the morning would suddenly be gone in the afternoon. That had never really happened that way before, yet one of those strange changes Bo had brought with him as he came into his life.

_**TBC**_

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry……


	13. A Game of Cards

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 13: **_A Game of Cards_**

Clark looked up from the table where he sat with Chloe and Pete. Bo was seated beside them though he had turned the chair back to front and had his arms folded over the back of it. Clark had dragged Bo along to the Talon, for once Bo had almost resisted but Clark had begged him to. It had seemed as if Bo was keeping even more to the farm and Clark didn't like that. Dragging him along was a way for Clark to show him that he wanted him to be there with them.

Pete looked at him as he tapped a deck of cards on the table. "So what are we playing?" he asked.

"Bridge?" Chloe suggested teasingly, knowing that no one would go for it.

"No way, I say Poker," Clark decided. "Loser buys the next round," he was talking about the coffee mugs they had before them.

"Poker work for you Bo?" Pete asked.

Bo grinned at them, and by now they were getting used to that grin. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna play. I'll just sit and watch."

"Oh come on, play now" Chloe urged.

Clark wasn't sure how much money Bo had, so he thought that was the reason. "Look, we aren't that serious about getting the next round."

"Ain't that, s' just Uncle Jesse would tan my hide if I 's been playing," Bo grinned. "He says it's a vice."

"It's just a harmless game for fun," Chloe insisted.

"Well I ain't much of a player anyway," Bo shook his head.

"No stakes, all for fun, and we promise we won't tell your uncle," Pete decided. "How's that?"

Bo thought about it, even their uncle had made exceptions. Letting them distribute the slot machines when they gave the profit to the orphanage, gambling on the mobile casino to help his old friend. Maybe there was no noble reason for this. It was just a time where three people whom he considered friends genuinely wanted him into the game. Refusing to play would be bad in it's own way, and surely Uncle Jesse would understand that he did it for the reason of bonding with his new brother.

"All right, deal me in," he agreed.

"Your uncle must be really strict," Pete stated as he shuffled the cards.

"Strict but fair," Bo nodded. "He raised us an' we raised a ruckus. Can't have been easy, sides, he could be against worse things than gambling."

"I guess that's true," Chloe nodded as she gathered her cards.

"Yeah, if he'd been against racing, me an' Luke would've been in trouble," Bo grinned. "That he don't mind one bit. So we's pretty lucky."

"You race a lot?" Bo might not have known Chloe long, but he had known her long enough to know she was switching into reporter mode.

"Uhu," there was nothing wrong with a potential race driver promoting himself a tiny bit. "We race back home."

"Do you ever win any races?" Pete asked and Bo nodded. "Then I bet you make a lot of money on it." If there was one thing Pete knew it was that there was a lot of money to be made in racing.

Bo grinned as he discarded two cards. "We win a few hundred bucks every now and then, but mostly we's need tha' ta keep the General Lee running, an' then we give the rest ta our Uncle Jesse."

"You don't keep the price money?" Pete asked.

"We keep a few bucks, 'nough for a few beers at the Boars Nest," Bo admitted. "But fer the rest Uncle Jesse needs the money fer food, an' fer parts to the tractor. Luke an' me just help out when we can."

"Sure seems like a swell thing." Pete grinned as he dealt new cards for discarded ones.

"Don't be modest now," Chloe teased.

"I ain't modest." Bo chuckled. "We're good drivers an' we win the races. Modest ya should've seen Cooter when he's tryin' ta win over us."

"Okay, lets see you hands," Clark stated and they all spread their hands on the table. One full house aces on top, one full house with ten on tops and that was it so Pete won the round.

"Your turn to be the dealer." He handed the deck to Bo who turned his chair around before sitting down. "Hey, you don't play, do ya know how to shuffle a deck?"

Bo gave them one of his biggest grins. "Just cause I don't play cards doesn't mean I don't know nothing about how to use a deck," he stated.

"Lets see what you can do then." Pete laughed, "do your best."

"'kay." Bo grinned as he picked it up. "My best?" he added thoughtfully, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, your best," Chloe nodded. "Lets see just what you can do farm boy, you know shuffle when you mix the cards." She knew he was planning something by the way he looked, and truth to be told she was only baiting him cause she wanted to see what.

Bo tapped the deck thoughtfully with a finger as he held it in his hand, and suddenly the cards were neatly fanned out between his fingers. He snapped them back, moved his other hand over it and instead of one fan, he was now holding one in each hand. He moved one over the other and for a moment the deck seemed to have disappeared. Then it re-appeared in a smooth line on the table before Bo scooped it back up. It flew from one hand to the other, half of it went back and this time when he fanned them out he brought them back together in one smooth motion.

He grinned at them and put the deck down on the table. "Shuffled enough fer y'all, or do ya want ta cut?" he asked with a grin.

"Shuffled enough," Pete said weakly.

Clark was impressed, he had seen some magicians do that kind of thing. He just had never seen anyone do that right in front of him. It sure had looked great.

"That's wha' the farm boy can do," Bo grinned at Chloe as he dealt the cards.

"Where did you learn that?" Chloe asked baffled.

"My uncle taught me," Bo grinned at her. "Not all Dukes thought that gambling was a vice same as he does, one o' them kinda worked the river boat. An' he taught Uncle Jesse all he knew, he taught us. We's just never really use it much."

"You could be famous doing that." Pete stated as he tried to decide what cards to keep and what to discard.

"I dun wanna be famous fer knowing how ta handle a deck 'o cards," Bo shook his head. "If I 's gonna be famous, it's gonna be fer winning the INDY 500."

"At least you know what you want to do in life," Chloe nodded as she threw down three cards.

"Me an' Luke's been dreamin' about joining the NASCAR circuit since we's about knee high to a grasshopper," Bo stated. "We's just hoping we actually git ta do it later."

"Isn't it really hard to get in there?" Pete frowned as he thought about his own racing experiences and dreams.

"Yeah, it can be a bit hard, but Cale Yarborough said he reckoned we could do it." Bo shrugged as he dealt a new round of cards.

"You've met Cale Yarborough?" Pete asked baffled and Bo nodded.

"He was in Hazzard once, decent fella." He grinned as he folded up his cards, waiting to see if everyone was ready before he spread them out on the table. The four tens were just as much luck as they were skill, but they still won him the hand.

"You sure are good with cards," Chloe told him with a smile.

"Well, he did teach us more than ta' flash the deck around." Bo leaned back, "Though I don't really play much. Me an' Luke tend to stick to a game of solitaire."

Chloe shook her head, trying to understand Bo Duke was more than she could manage. Coming from Metropolis to Smallville had been bad. It was real hard adjusting to farm country when you came from a big city, but this boy was even worse. The strange thing was that it didn't bother her one bit. He was a funny guy and even if he would be considered to be just a hick by some, she had a feeling that it would be underestimating him badly.

Once the card game was finished, Clark offered to drop Pete and Chloe off before he and Bo headed back themselves. Though as they pulled out of town it proved to be just a bit crowded with four people in the cab of the truck.

"Chloe, move your elbow will you?" Pete complained.

"I can't, Clark's in the way," she pointed out. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Maybe one should've gone in the back." Pete frowned, now regretting the fact that they had turned down Bo's offer for that position.

"I don't mind going in the back," Bo noted from where he sat pinched to the side. In fact as far as he was concerned it would be a mite bit more comfortable to be able to stretch out there. They were often all four of them in the cab of Jesse's old pick up, but the three Duke kids tended to use each other to make it more comfortable. Daisy would be using either or both of them for a pillow, and they did the same thing.

"I'd agree, but I can't pull over here," Clark objected.

"Dun worry, I'll just slide in the back." The window was rolled down, and within a few seconds Bo had his upper body out the window, boot on the window frame and was leaning over the cab.

"Bo!" Clark shouted as he saw his newly found brother standing on the window edge.

"I don't believe this," Chloe shook her head as the boots disappeared and there was a thump in the bed of the truck when Bo landed.

"He's insane, he's nuts and completely insane!" Pete raged looking out the window. "Only someone completely crazy would try that."

Clark would have, but it was a different thing with him. There was Bo in the back, grinning at them in the mirror before he settled down to enjoy the ride. When they pulled up at Chloe's place he jumped down onto the ground.

"Are you crazy or just tired of life?" Chloe demanded, glaring at him and Bo seemed taken back.

"I just thought I'd give y'all some more room," he stated, sounding quite confused.

"You could get killed doing that, how could you even come up with a stupid idea like that?" Pete demanded. "We would've had to scrape you off the black top."

"Oh, come on guys. T'was nothing bad," Bo defended himself.

"That was definitely something so incredibly stupid that I don't know how to describe it," Chloe stated. "I for one would just love trying to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Kent that their son died to make a little more room for us."

"But that's nothing, I know what I'm doing." Bo shook his head looking at Clark in confusion. "Me an' Luke do that all the time."

"Will you quit it with the 'me an' Luke,'" Pete stepped in. "Whenever you do something you're always saying 'me an' Luke,' I've done some pretty stupid things myself, but that was way worse."

"Gee, if I'd known y'all would take it that bad I'd never done it," Bo mumbled. "S' just I never really thought it was such a big deal."

Clark felt sorry for him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Look Bo, you just took us all by surprise. People here aren't used to seeing that kind of thing. I know you can handle it, but it's pretty hard when you're not used to it."

"I'm sorry, guys," Bo looked to Pete and Chloe. Obviously wanting their forgiveness.

"Don't ever do that again," Chloe stated as a farewell.

The others got back in the truck and went to drop off Pete, though it was a quieter ride. When Clark was alone with Bo, he tried to talk with him again. "Bo, they don't mean anything with that. Both Chloe and Pete have quite a temper, and you just took them by surprise."

"I was just trying to explain," Bo shook his head. To him one of the worst thing was when Pete had been talking about 'me an' Luke, that was what Bo found hardest to take. The Duke boys, Bo an' Luke Duke, that was the way it had been his entire life. People kept saying that the Duke boys might as well be joined at the hip. That they lived for raising a ruckus and most often it was even well meant. It was only Boss Hogg and Rosco that made it into a sneer. Whining even more when it was the Duke boys as well as a Davenport.

"I know, but you have to look at it their way," Clark urged him. "They've never seen anyone do something like that."

"Clark I'd prefer not talking about it," Bo stated as they pulled up at the Kent farm. "I'm gonna to go an' take the General for a spin. Would ya tell mom an' dad that I'll be back fer supper?" he asked and Clark nodded.

Clark stood watching as Bo strolled over to the orange stock car. The way he slid in through the window and took off in an instant, he knew his way around cars for sure. With a sigh, Clark went inside to relay Bo's message to his parents.

**TBC  
**Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry……


	14. I Got My Clothes Back

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 14: I Got My Clothes Back

Jonathan frowned as Martha was setting the table. "Didn't you say he was going to be back by supper?" he asked Clark.

Clark nodded, "That was what he said to me."

"He should've been back here by now then," Jonathan shook his head.

"Maybe he isn't looking at his watch," Clark frowned, hoping his father would not insist they wait for Bo.

"He doesn't have a watch Clark, and he doesn't need one to know it's suppertime."

"He's probably just late Jonathan," Martha sighed. "I'll keep some warm in the oven for him. He'll get back here soon."

It wasn't that Jonathan didn't trust his son, it was just for some reason that he worried. Especially when they were finishing the meal and Bo still wasn't home. He and Martha kept finding themselves looking at the clock as it got later.

"If he ain't back here in one hour, I'm gonna go out and look for him," Jonathan finally stated.

Martha nodded slowly. "I'm sure he's fine Jonathan," she tried to assure him, though she was just as worried.

Finally they heard the gravel outside crunching slightly. All three of them headed to the door as it pushed open.

"Bo!" Martha cried out.

Clark had to admit he was surprised. Bo looked a mess. He was only wearing his jeans and his chest and arms was covered in scratches and bruises. He was barefoot and his feet looked as if had been walking through thorn bushes.

"What happened son?" Jonathan asked him as he ushered him inside with a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the couch.

"Some dudes, didn't like me. Same as before kinda," Bo shrugged as he sat down tiredly. "Sorry I 's so late, but they's ripped the rotor out o' the General so I had ta walk home."

"They took your clothes?" Clark asked surprised.

"No, I left my boots in the General cause it seemed a nice night fer a barefoot stroll," Bo told him sourly.

"Clark, get some warm water and some antiseptic," Martha urged him.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta snap," Bo excused himself.

"Don't worry son, now tell us what happened?" Jonathan asked him softly.

"It was those same dudes as before, only they had a few buddies wi' them. They thought it was fun I reckon. Threw the rotor into the bushes but I couldn't find it in the dark. Then they took off wi' my boots and my shirt, an' I walked back." Bo winced a little a he inspected the scratches on his feet.

"I think it's time we try to do something about this." Jonathan stated as Clark returned and Martha started to wash off the scrapes.

"Dad, don't worry, I'll think of something," Bo told him.

"Bo, I'm not sure. It seems to me this is getting out of hand."

Bo winced as the antiseptic stung. "Nah, not really. I can handle it."

"Bo, if they are doing these kind of things to you, we need to do something about it," Jonathan stated and the youth sighed.

"Dad, I know this ain't Hazzard," he said softly. "But I can handle it, they ain't done nothing ta me that no one else has ever done before. I don't wanna make no big deal out of it, please."

Against his better judgment Jonathan relented and ruffled his hair. "Alright, I'll let you handle this your own way, if you promise you will come to us the minute you need help with it."

"I will dad," Bo smiled at him. "Don't worry, I will," Hugging his parents.

"We kept some dinner warm for you." Martha told him as she washed off the last of the scrapes.

"Thanks, I'm really starved." Bo grinned and in spite of only wearing his jeans, and all the scratches he was grinning big enough to make his parents smile.

Clark frowned, Bo was crazy. He just had to be crazy. He didn't know anyone else who would react that way.

Martha set the food on the table for him and Bo dug in happily while his parents kept him company at the table. Clark leaned against the wall for a bit, before he moved up to his room. He wasn't sure what he thought about it. He didn't want Bo to get into that kind of trouble, but he also didn't like the way he seemed to be ignoring it.

Then Bo came up the stairs grinning as he sat down on the camping bed. "Phew, I'm beat," he grinned.

"Yeah, I can see that," Clark nodded.

"Uhu." Bo pushed down his jeans before stretching out on the camping bed. He pulled the cover up and stretched for a bit, man was he sore all over. "Goodnight Clark," he mumbled sleepily.

Clark lay awake for slightly longer as he was deep in thought.

When Clark pulled himself out of bed the next morning and walked downstairs for breakfast, Bo was already up. When he walked downstairs and looked out the window he saw him and his father out by the barn. Bo had borrowed a pair of Jonathan's old work boots and Clark could only detect a small limp. For the rest his father and new brother seemed to be joking and laughing as much as ever.

Jonathan carried a milk bucket and if it wasn't for the bruises on Bo's face you would never know that he had gotten home walking after a fight last night.

The two of them came back inside and Jonathan smiled at his son. "Good morning Clark, didn't expect to see you up this early on a Saturday."

"Dad, just cause I sleep in at times don't mean I always do," Clark objected.

Bo had moved over to the counter where he lifted a towel and fished out some freshly baked muffins. Handing one each to his father and to Clark before starting to eat on his own.

Suddenly they heard a car speed past outside and watched as someone in a beat up red pickup threw a bundle of something towards the Kent farm.

"What the hell is that?" Jonathan frowned.

"Only one way to find out," Bo shrugged as he headed for the door. It was odd to hear his father curse when Uncle Jesse was so firmly against it, but on the other hand Luke did too at times.

They headed outside and Bo grinned as he saw what it was. "Hey, that ain't bad, I 's got my clothes back." He grinned as he picked them up. The yellow shirt was mud stained and wrapped around the boots and Bo pulled it and the t-shirt lose from the boots. Taking it to carry back to the house he suddenly stopped and frowned. Then he held the boots upside down and Clark gave a start as a snake fell out on the ground.

"What the…" Jonathan broke off as he looked at it. It was a harmless snake, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Bo stood peering into his boots before turning them upside down once more and shaking them, but nothing more came out. "Don't look as if there's anything left in there," he grinned.

Clark not liking his method of searching for further occupants by jamming his hand into the boots quickly used his x-ray vision and found that they were indeed empty. Bo didn't seem fazed by it at all, he just grinned and sat down on the porch step to unlace his father's old work boots and pull on his own. It looked as if he and his father had roughly the same size, which was probably a good thing. Especially if they hadn't given him his own boots back.

"I'll go put these in the wash," Jonathan stated as he picked up Bo's shirt and t-shirt. He came back out again a short time later. "Clark, why don't you go with Bo to pick up the General?" he suggested. "We finished off the chores."

"Okay," Clark agreed. "Come on Bo." He hurried so he got to drive leaving Bo the passenger side. "Do you mind if we make a stop first?" he asked, knowing that his father wouldn't like this. "I want to go see Lex."

"I don't mind, I reckon the General can wait a little longer," Bo said. "Who's Lex."

"He's a friend of mine, but dad doesn't like him." Clark explained.

"How come?" That had Bo curious.

"Dad doesn't like Lex's father, and he holds that against Lex." It wasn't something Clark wanted to explain in detail to someone who probably would not understand it anyway. "The thing is we're doing a research project in school, and no one can find out things better than Lex can. He said he had something for me I could use."

**_TBC_**

_Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry……_


	15. Racing Trigger

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

_**Chapter 15: Racing Trigger**_

Bo grinned as he waited and as they came up to the mansion he looked around himself in awe. "He lives in a castle?" he asked.

"He lives in the Luthor mansion," Clark pointed out as he pulled up outside. Lex was there, standing and supervising his mechanics as they were leaning over a slim black sports car.

Bo jumped out and took in first the car, then the bald young man standing beside it.

"Hi Lex," Clark greeted him.

The young man nodded. "Hi Clark, I was wondering when you were going to drop by, I guess that this would be the new member of the Kent family that I have heard about?" he noted as he watched the other young man that stood beside Clark, that he looked exactly like a younger version of Jonathan Kent. The only real difference was that this youth didn't have any worry lines in his face, but wore a big smile instead.

"Hi I'm Bo Duke," Bo stepped forward and extended his hand.

"I'm Lex," he nodded. "Pleased to meet you."

Bo turned towards the car. "Whoo'ee, ya know, that looks just like 'Trigger'," he beamed.

Lex nodde, "One of the props from the Smokey and the Bandit movie. I got my hands on it rather cheap actually, but now my mechanic's seem to not even be able to get it to start."

Bo frowned as he looked at it. "Would ya mind if I took a look? I kinda know a fair bit about them engines."

"As opposed to my mechanics who are supposed to be the best?" Lex grinned a little. "Well, if you think that you can do something about it, feel free to give it a try. Come on Clark and I'll give you that information I promised you in the meantime." He led Clark inside while Bo headed over to the car.

As the two came back out again it was to hear the sound of a powerful engine roaring to life. Lex hurried outside with Clark following after him.

"How did you get it started?" Lex asked. He was surprised as he saw Bo leaning over the engine, with his hands on the radiator, as one of the mechanics sat behind the wheel.

"t'wasn't all tha' hard," Bo grinned at him. "Fixed the distributor cap, an' the sparkplugs, was all small things like tha'." He beamed at him, "He ain't exactly in tune yet thought, but that's easy ta fix."

Lex nodded, "For some reason I suddenly trust you to get it done better than I trust those people. Want to give it a go?"

Bo beamed as he headed over to the toolbox. "I'll have it running the smoothest ya's ever heard," he grinned.

Clark frowned. "Bo, I kinda want to get over to the Talon so that we can start working on the project for school," he stated. "Could we go pick up your car first?"

"What's the problem Clark?" Lex frowned.

"He had a run-in with some of the bullies from school yesterday. So his car is sitting out in the forest somewhere," Clark explained. "We were supposed to go and pick it up."

"Well, that's no problem," Lex grinned as he looked between them. "As soon as we are all done here, I will take Bo over there to pick it up."

"Sounds good to me," Bo was already deep in the engine again.

"Alright, thanks again for the help Lex," Clark waved.

"Don't mention it Clark," then Lex went over to see what Bo was doing. It was obvious to him that Bo knew what he was doing. He watched quietly and the mechanics backed away, not too happy being bested at their work by a farm boy. Lex didn't care about that, he wanted results from whoever could get it for him.

"You really do know what you're doing there," he noted.

"Well, I ought ta," Bo looked up. "Me an' Luke does a fair bit o' tinkering wi' our own car at home. An' we's got the best mechanic in all o' Hazzard helping us as well."

"Well, it doesn't seem as if they were as good as they should be." Lex looked at them.

"Aw, ain't all easy," Bo defended them. "But I got it as tuned as it's gonna be now. Should be running smooth."

Lex nodded, "do you want to clean off?" he asked.

Bo looked down at his oil stained hands. It wasn't something that bothered him at all, but obviously this was someone who was used to a completely different way of living. He probably wasn't all that used to people walking around with oil all over them all the time. Even his mechanics wore clean overalls.

"Might not be a bad idea," he admitted.

"Follow me then," Lex led him inside the house. "You can wash off in there," he said as he pointed. "I will be waiting inside the office in there." He pointed to the other direction.

"Okay," Bo took off and was soon as cleanly scrubbed as was possible. He made his way to the room where Lex had told him he would be waiting, and since the door was open he walked inside.

"Wow, this is something else." He grinned as he stepped inside the room that was Lex's office. The other man was standing drinking from a small blue glass bottle.

"Impressive?" Lex asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Bo nodded as he looked around.

Lex grinned to himself, "Well, it's been in the family for generations."

Bo beamed at him, "So's our farm. We's been living on it fer just about over two hundred years, an' we ain't got nuthing like this."

Lex chuckled, taking up another one of the blue bottles from the counter of a small bar. "Water?" he asked Bo.

"Sure," he would have to admit that he was thirsty after having been tinkering. Lex tossed him the bottle and he caught it easily. So rich people drank their water from a bottle instead of from the tap. It didn't bother him if they wanted to do it that way. "Thanks." At least he had to admit that it tasted good enough.

"So, where is your car at?" Lex asked him as he finished his bottle.

"Umm, a few miles south east of here," Bo told him. "I ain't all sure about the roads an' all yet, but I know how ta find my way back there." He put down his empty water bottle next to Lex's.

"Alright then," Lex smiled. "Lets take that Trans-Am and see what it can do." He grinned again as Bo gave a cowboy holler. While it was very different for Smallville, it was kind of refreshing.

While Lex gave the whole getting into the partially open car without using the door a shot, Bo did so easily. The southern boy also gave another loud holler as Lex took off in a spray of gravel. Going about half of the way, Lex decided that it was time to show his gratitude to him for getting the car working. "Do you want to give it a go?" he asked.

"Are ya kidding me?" Bo grinned at him and Lex pulled over.

"I have a feeling from the way you worked on the engine that you know how to handle something like this," Lex stated.

"I race car like this," Bo nodded. "Never raced a Trans-Am, but the one we's gonna go pick up is a Dodge Charger, an' I've been racing some pretty neat cars."

"Then I suggest that you demonstrate what you can do, Lex stated as he pulled over and let the youth take the wheel. He wasn't worried that he would wreck the car. The Luthors liked to pride themselves with being good judges of character. The way this boy touched the wheel, let Lex knew that he treasured every second he spent behind it. Then he gave a loud holler and took off.

"You know," Lex said thoughtfully. "Whenever I watched that movie I always wondered how they did the jumps. I know they had stuntmen, but I wondered if this car can really jump like they do it."

Bo shot him a grin, with a small creek coming up. One with a small slope up the bank, beside the bridge, he couldn't have asked at a better time.

"Oh they can," he beamed as he broke off the road and headed towards the creek. Lex stiffened at the move, but he was also very curious about what the other man was doing and so he let him continue.

Bo pressed down hard on the gas and the Trans-Am soared high over the creek before landing on the other side, Bo giving a loud holler in mid-air.

"How did you know you could do that?" was all Lex asked as they were back on the road.

"Well, shoot. Me an' Luke jump the General all the time." Bo slammed on the brakes as they came on upon an orange car half off the road and half in the ditch. "An' there he is," he grinned. "That's the General Lee, fastest car in all o' three counties."

He jumped out of the black Trans-Am. "Now all I 's got ta do is find that there rotor." He searched around in the grass, while Lex got out and studied the orange car.

"Looks pretty good actually," he finally stated. It looked nothing like his Porsche. It had a few scratches and dents, and with the confederate flag on the top and the number on the door it rather stood out. "Very distinctive."

"Sure is, wait till ya see what he can do," Bo called from some bushes. "He's jumped bigger things than that creek back there."

"I take it you would rather fly a car than you would drive it?" Lex smiled.

"Nah, ya's gotta keep on the ground most of the time," Bo stated. "But when ya wanna lose ol' Rosco, there ain't no better way than to jump the Hazzard pond an' run him right in." He chuckled, "Gits him off of our tail, an' gits his patrol car clean at the same time as it gits Cooter some business."

He gave a loud holler, "I found it." He came up holding a small gadget in his hand. "I knew I'd find it if' only it wasn't so dark."

"What is that?" Lex could not remember having seen anything like it before.

"It's the rotor," Bo explained. "Car won't run without it."

"How did you lose it." It didn't seem to Lex like it would be something that would fall off.

"Some dudes threw it away," Bo shrugged. "They's against me fer some reason." He popped the hood open and within moments he had the rotor back where it should be.

"So, you're saying this is a race car?" Lex asked as he compared it to the Trans-Am.

"Stock car," Bo nodded. "That's kinda why he looks like he does. Can't run a race like we do them without getting ya car banged up a bit."

"I can believe that," Lex nodded. "So, how do you think he would do against a Trans-Am?"

Bo grinned, "I think that he'd do real well."

"Why don't we find out, see who is the first one back to the mansion."

Bo gave a holler and once he had attached the rotor firmly where he wanted it to be, and where it should be, he nimbly slid in through the window.

Bo played Dixie as a sort of start flag, both cars took off and flew down the road. Lex who was used to a fast nimble sports car was doing well, but he was not as used to racing someone else, only to going fast. Bo kept using both the terrain, as well as the road to his advantage, in ways Lex could never do. Not only because Bo once more jumped the creek rather than battling for who would go over the bridge first.

As a result, Bo pulled up at the mansion before Lex was able to, and it did leave the older man impressed. However, since he was in truth a Luthor, he also did see possibilities to be exploited.

So when Bo crawled out of the window, he pulled up beside him. "Doors don't work?" he asked jokingly.

"Welded shut fer safety," Bo grinned. "It drives our Uncle Jesse crazy when he has ta go in this way, but he don't all tha' often so it don't matter much."

Lex nodded thoughtfully. "I'm considering organizing a race here," he finally said. "It will certainly be no Daytona, but it might be interesting." He looked at the younger man, "There are a lot of drivers here, and there have been a lot of illegal races for money. But I haven't seen anyone here drive like you do. It would be interesting to organize a race, what do you think about it?"

Bo looked around the place where they stood. Hicks weren't stupid and the Dukes kinda prided themselves on their smarts. He could see the mansion and he knew enough to know that Lex Luthor had more money to spend than Boss Hogg. He had seen the liquor that Lex kept at hand in his office, and it for sure wasn't moonshine. It was the really expensive stuff and no doubt about it. Not to mention that anyone who bought a prop car from such a famous movie as 'the Smokey and the Bandit' had a lot of money.

It wasn't that Bo had never seen rich people before, because he had, but he knew one thing. Rich people tended to do things that would allow them to stay rich. The exception being those who got rich by a fluke, and he doubted that Lex fit in that category.

"I think that there's more ta it then just seeing some boys go round ta see who makes a full lap first," he nodded thoughtfully.

Lex found himself grinning, Clark was a very good friend and a very intelligent young man. What fascinated him about Bo was that he was a copy of Jonathan Kent in more than looks. It was all but impossible to fool the farmer, Lex didn't even try. Here was his son and the same thing was true for him. The main difference seemed to be that Bo still had not developed a dislike for Lex such as Jonathan had.

It was in truth his father's fault and he knew it. He didn't know what it was about, but his father had pulled one better than the hard working farmer. It was easy to believe, since Lionel Luthor always tried to pull one better on everyone. The problem was that it had completely ruined Jonathan's trust. Lex thought it was a shame. If he had been able to repair the damage his father had done, his friendship with Clark would have been so much easier. Not to mention that he could have made the Kent farm into the most successful one in the state.

One thing was for sure, if he wanted to get anywhere with Jonathan' son, it was honesty that would do it. "I wouldn't do it unless I could make a profit out of it," he admitted. "But I'm sure that you agree with me that an arranged race is a lot safer than a bunch of fools out on the public roads."

"Yeah, like we did on the way back here," Bo grinned. "Look, if ya's putting on a race, I'll be the first one ta sign up. An' I generally don't question why Boss Hogg does it, cause he's always into illegal betting, as well as trying ta git the prize money an' all. But why would ya? What would ya do ta make it a profit?"

"Probably entrance fee for the spectators," Lex nodded. "At the moment it's just an idea." He sighed, "I know you're father doesn't like me Bo, in fact I think that despise would be closer, but you have my word I will not try to trick any of you."

Bo nodded slowly, and once more he proved to Lex that he had a good deal of Jonathan's wits. "Us farmers ain't got much," he noted. "Uncle Jesse can just barely make enough fer us ta keep the farm, an' there ain't all tha' much left ta' live on. Same wi' mom an' dad. I reckon that's why's families so important ta us, cause it's the one thing tha' the bank can't foreclose on. We ain't gonna like it if someone tries ta snooker us outta our land, but it's just a piece o' land an' not really worth all tha' much. Someone hurt ya family though, an it's a might bit harder ta forgive." He looked at Lex, "I don't know all o' wha' happened, but I know that dad's just tryin' ta' protect his family."

Lex nodded, there was something about this boy that not even Clark had. "Yes, sometimes I envy the way I see Mr. Kent cares for his family, because I, with all our money, that's something I don't have." He looked at Bo, "I'm going to do some thinking about this. If there is going to be a race, I will let you know."

Bo nodded, "Okay, ya take care now buddyro." He beamed as he slid in through the window again, and took off.

It was probably the first time someone ever called Lex Luthor 'buddyro' but instead of leaving him offended it left him smiling.

**TBC**

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry…


	16. Lets Have Pizza

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

**Getting To Know You

* * *

**

_**Chapter 16: Lets have Pizza**_

Bo had intended to go more or less straight home. Maybe a small detour because he enjoyed driving so much. However he wound up with an enforced delay that he had not counted on. One that ended with him being side tracked for quite a bit. That was until his dad came and picked him up.

Jonathan entered the police station apprehensively. Dealings with the Sheriff didn't always go too well, and the tough officer had sounded harsher on the phone than she usually did. Demanding he come down there to straighten it all out.

On the bright side Bo didn't really look too worried as he sat on a chair, even though he was wearing handcuffs. While the sight of his son cuffed did bother him, it would have done so a lot more if he hadn't known about the Dukes constant run-ins with Sheriff Rosco in Hazzard. For Bo, being handcuffed and dragged to a police station was nothing out of the ordinary and certainly nothing to be concerned about.

Sheriff Adams came over to them as he walked in, "Mr. Kent. Would you care to explain why we have a young man here, bearing a striking resemblance to you and also claiming that he is in fact your son?"

"He is my son," Jonathan nodded, giving his son a smile. "Mine and Martha's Sheriff. I assure you there is nothing illegal about us being his parents."

Sheriff Adams nodded, she was a hard woman and Jonathan respected her for it. The problem for the Kents was that she was far too smart for them to be comfortable with her knowing as much about them as she did.

"My next question would be why your son then thinks that the public roads of Smallville are his private race track?" She fixed him with a firm look and Jonathan sighed. He had in truth been waiting for this. He had just hoped that it wouldn't turn out quite so bad. Bo getting caught speeding had just been a matter of time.

"I'm sorry about that Sheriff," Jonathan said slowly. "I assure you he doesn't. I don't doubt that he was speeding, but he wouldn't be a danger to anyone."

Sheriff Adams crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that so Mr. Kent? I've been hearing some wild stories for the last few days, about an orange car driving around like crazy. I did see an orange car but I thought all the stories I heard about said orange car jumping over things, taking insane short cuts, and trying to break the sound barrier was just exaggerated and idle gossip. What I do know is that one of my colleagues saw the same orange car at the Luthor's mansion and at the time he was there, there was no way for him to be where I caught him, unless he flew or seriously broke the speed limits."

Jonathan looked at his son who was giving the police officer an uncertain look. Bo clearly didn't know how to handle this.

"Your son is very lucky that no one caught him when he was actually speeding," Sheriff Adams nodded. "All I could get him for was a broken tail light. But let me tell you I am not impressed with the way he argued about it. We don't make up fake charges here Mr. Kent. I don't know where your son would get the idea that we did. But let me tell you I am not impressed."

Bo gave him a guilty look, so clearly the problem was that he hadn't believed the Sheriff when she told him about the light.

"I'm afraid my son sometimes finds it hard to believe a police officer," Jonathan stated carefully. He didn't want to offend her even more, but at the same time he didn't want to lie. Boss Hogg and Rosco had worked to ruin Bo's trust in the representatives of the law. "He's had, I guess you could call it bad experiences with police, and I'm afraid he finds it hard to trust anyone with a badge."

Bo gave him an odd look, but he knew he was in trouble and at the moment he was afraid of his father suffering through it. He guessed that maybe he had misjudged the Sheriff. She was strict and harsh but she did seem fair. It was just that when a police officer stopped him, even though he was only doing fifty-five, he found it hard to believe they really had a reason to do so.

"Bad experiences huh?" Sheriff Adam noted. "I'd like to know just what kind. You'll have to agree that the whole concept of your long lost son suddenly showing up is rather strange Mr. Kent. Especially given you have an adopted son."

"There is a good reason why we could not let Bo grow up with us," Jonathan pointed out. "But if you want to know that, I'd like to discuss it more privately."

Sheriff Adams nodded, un-cuffed Bo and lead them into a private office where Bo sat rubbing the thin red lines on his wrists.

"Sheriff, I would never tell you this unless I knew I could trust you," Jonathan stated slowly. "Martha and I were in a witness protection program arranged by the FBI. We were placed there after we were attacked because of what we witnessed. My wife received injuries that prevented her from having any more children. What more, Bo here was with us during that attack. He got hurt though not seriously. But even if we were admitted to the protection program we were afraid it would not be safe enough for our son, so the FBI leaked the news that he had died in the attack, and my brother took him in. Now that we know there is no danger anymore we just wanted for him to have the chance to get to know us."

"Very touching Mr. Kent," Sheriff Adam noted. "And I supposed that it was during that time your son had his 'bad' experience with the police?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Well, I think I can understand that," she nodded. "Being arrested for transporting illegal whiskey and placed on probation would certainly count for a bad experience." She gave Bo a hard look. At the moment it seemed to her as if the hard working farmers had just had the bad luck of having a son that wasn't quite as hard working as they were. "I do not doubt what you said Mr. Kent. And I have no doubt that if I checked I would indeed find a report of a couple losing their child in an attack. But it does seem as if your son here has been at odds with the law repeatedly. In fact I contacted the commissioner of Hazzard County after I saw the probation part in his records, and he didn't seem very impressed. Nor surprised that your son had a run in with the law."

"Aw, Boss Hogg's been after us Dukes all o' our lives," Bo objected. "He'd say anything ta git us arrested."

"Bo, let me handle this," Jonathan requested of his son, worried Bo would annoy the officer.

"There is no need for explanation Mr. Kent," Sheriff Adams told them. "Your son is free to go as soon as the fine for the broken light is paid, since I have no evidence of anything else. But I do warn you, if he does anything illegal while he is here, he will be arrested."

Jonathan sighed and paid the fine before taking his son outside.

"I'm sorry dad," Bo told him as they walked outside.

"Don't worry about it Bo," Jonathan assured him. "You just have to get used to the fact that things here work a little different than how it does in Hazzard county."

"That ain't a little different," Bo objected. "That is one heck of a lot different. Tha' tail light was really busted but I didn't think t'would be."

"Don't worry about it son," Jonathan assured him. "We'll get it fixed as soon as we get home. It's no worse that that."

"T'was a fine ya didn't need." Bo shrugged, "An' I don't really reckon she's gonna like me none after this. What's wi' Dukes an' always gettin' off at the wrong foot wi' the law anyways?"

Jonathan chuckled, "A rare talent and nothing to worry about." He patted his son on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Sheriff Adam's not to happy about us to start with. There's been too many unexplained incidents due to Clark. Now lets go home and fix that tail light, and then…" he broke off with a mischevious grin.

"Then wha'?" Bo wondered.

"Then I saw your mother bake a blueberry pie, and she put it out to cool without any guard detail. How would you like to go pie hunting?"

"Tha' sounds ta me like a bad idea," Bo said thoughtfully.

"Oh no, her blueberry pie is really great," Jonathan assured his son.

Bo nodded, "But ya can't hide tha' ya's the one ate it. They's can always tell when ya did it," he objected. "There's a load o' better ways ta do it." He grinned at his father, "Lets just try it my way."

Jonathan nodded and Bo slipped in the General while Jonathan followed him in the pick up. Halfway home, Bo stopped and headed out in the bushes. When he returned he had a very nice collection of wild flowers in his hand.

As they pulled up at the farm and Jonathan figured out the plan he had to laugh. The boy was resourceful and had a quick wit alright. Walking inside the kitchen and sniffing the air with the flower's behind his back.

"What have you got there Bo?" Martha asked as she saw the look on his face.

"Ain't nuthin' much, just a little something I 's saw on the way home," Bo grinned holding them out to her.

"Oh, Bo, they're lovely." She hurried to fetch a vase which she filled with water and put the flowers in sniffing them. "Absolutely lovely. Thank you so much."

Then she turned to her husband. "And you stay away from that blueberry pie Jonathan. I promised Lana I would bring it over to her."

"You're too suspicious sweetheart." Jonathan gave her one of his most innocent smiles. "We weren't even thinking about it."

"Oh, yes you were," she stated. "And you keep your hands away from it or else." She let the threat hang in the air, even if she knew that neither of them would really be frightened by it. "Anyway, since I now have even more children in the house, I made one extra. It's cooling right now, so you can't eat it just yet." She laughed once more as she saw their grins. Like two boys in the candy store. That smile was one of the things that had made her fall in love with Jeremy Duke. Now it was mirrored on a face that was younger, but looked exactly as her husband's had when they fell in love.

Both of the boys shone up as she told them, there was no doubt that they had been after the pie, but she didn't really care. It was so nice to get flowers and she knew that Bo cared about her enough to do it. Maybe she usually didn't want Jonathan to eat that many sweets anymore, but she couldn't deny him that when he was doing it with his son.

"I'm heading over to Mrs. Wilson's after I drop off the pie to Lana," she told them. "And I won't be back until very late so you boys will have to eat on your own. Clark should be back soon and don't order pizza. There are some leftovers in the fridge and all you have to do is reheat them. Understood?" she turned to Jonathan for affirmative.

"Perfectly sweetheart," he smiled at her.

"So don't order pizza, eat the food in the fridge and you can have the pie when it cools off." She kissed them both on the cheek, "Have fun now boys."

"Have fun sweetheart." Jonathan told her.

"Bye mom." Bo grinned and waved as she left.

When she was gone, Jonathan stepped over to the phone and dialed the Talon guessing that would be where he would find Clark. "Hello Lana," he smiled as she answered. "Is Clark there? I don't need to talk to him, if you could just ask him to pick up a pizza or two on his way home. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Mrs. Kent about that when she comes." He gave an embarrased chuckle to her reply while Bo stood grinning as he watched. "Thanks Lana." He hung up the phone and turned to his son with a smile. "Soon as Clark get home we can eat."

"I thought mom said not to eat Pizza," Bo grinned at him.

Jonathan nodded, "She did, but that is one order she counts on being broken. She always says that, and we always do. It's a tradition," he added.

"Family tradition?" Bo grinned at him teasingly.

"You might say that," Jonathan nodded. "Come on, let's finish up the chores before Clark gets here and then we can eat as soon as he does."

Bo grinned and followed him outside. By the time Clark joined them they had finished the chores, as well as the tail light on the General. It was nothing more than a loos wire anyway. So when Clark got home, they were working on the tractor. As far back as Clark could remember it was a continuing work to keep that thing running and it was one reason why Jonathan called it 'old girl.' He kept claiming that it took a loving touch to even make it run. It seemed they were making progress on it now, at least Clark thought so as he looked at them, where they were both bent over it. Two mops of blond hair and if one of them wasn't longer and more unruly than the other it would be hard to tell them apart in the distance. He felt a pang somewhere deep in his chest that his father's real son would look so much like him. It did make him feel as if he was the adopted son.

"Dad, Bo, the pizza's here," he called into the barn.

"Great timing son, we're starving here." Jonathan looked up at him with a grin, "Go on inside and we'll join you as soon as we wash up."

"Sure dad." Clark went inside and put the two cardboard boxes of pizza on the table, taking a soda for himself out of the fridge.

Coming inside the kitchen, Jonathan took a beer for himself from the fridge while looking questioningly at Bo. "You want one son?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks," Bo took both the bottles and set them at the table. Clark couldn't help wondering if his father would be offering him a beer the same way when he got older. It seemed as if Jonathan and Bo had a much easier relationship. It reminded him of when Jack Jennings came over and he saw his father and him together.

While he was very happy both for his father's and for Bo's sake it was something he also wanted to have for himself. It was more of a casual man to man relationship than the father to son he himself had.

Even so, an all men pizza night was something he loved. Table manners was more or less banned, since the pizzas were sliced already and everyone just grabbed the slice they wanted from the box and ate it.

They talked and joked while they ate, and Bo told Clark about his run in with the Sheriff, as well as told Jonathan about what Lex had said about a race.

"Lex is going to arrange a race?" Clark asked baffled. "If he does that, I'm gonna enter."

Jonathan shook his head, "No Clark. It doesn't seem like a very good idea to me."

"But Bo was gonna enter," Clark objected.

"If he does I reckon I am," Bo nodded. "Ain't no time prize money wouldn't come in handy."

"Pete would enter," Clark went on.

"I'm just saying that I'm not comfortable with either one of you in a race, and especially not one arranged by Lex." Jonathan shook his head, "But at least I know that Bo has the experience for it. He looked at his youngest son. "Sorry Clark, but we don't even know if there is going to be a race yet. He might not do it."

It didn't especially seem fair to Clark that he would allow Bo to do something which he would not let Clark do, but he guessed it was because he was his real son. Or rather that he didn't seem to want to turn him down on anything.

When they were in Hazzard he had seen their Uncle Jesse lay down the law on the two boys more than once, so he knew that Jonathan could easily tell him no if he wanted to. He just didn't seem to want to. When you remembered all of the 'no's' you had gotten it was a bit hard to have him say 'yes' so easily to someone else. Even if Bo had been in smaller local races it still wasn't fair to let him do what Clark wasn't allowed to.

Jonathan and Bo were oblivious to it. As soon as they were done with the pizza, Bo fetched the pie and split it in three even shares. He passed them out smiling.

"Here ya go Clark," Bo handed him one of the pieces with a big grin. Balancing his own on his fingers, and holding one hand under his mouth to catch the crumbs, the same way his father did it.

As soon as he was done, Clark excused himself and headed too his room. It was far earlier than he usually went too bed. It was just that lately his father had even stopped trying to get him up in the morning, instead he got Bo up to do the morning chores. Clark never really even realized when he got up since he just slept through it.

Bo would go back to Hazzard at the end of the summer, and then everything would get back to normal. He knew that, but he was worried that when Bo went, his parents would miss him because he was just so much more help around the farm than Clark was. He always seemed to be the perfect son.

Bo came up some time later, sneaking inside the room quietly before sitting down on the camping bed. It creaked under his weight as he sank down on it and pulled off his boots. Then it creaked again later as he crawled down under the cover.

Clark couldn't fall asleep though, he was lying awake thinking and every time that Bo moved, the camping bed squeaked and creaked and he had learnt that Bo could be a restless sleeper. How he managed to turn around on something so narrow and so unsteady was more than Clark could understand. Yet he did it, and was still doing it when Clark finally fell asleep a few hours later.

**TBC**

_Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	17. Hard Head Against A Plow

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

**Getting To Know You

* * *

**

_**Chapter 17: Battle With A Plow**_

As school ended for the summer Clark and Bo slowly started getting on each others nerves. It was not something they meant to happen and both tried to work against it. Jonathan and Martha also noticed the problem and did their best to help.

The problem was mainly that Clark was starting to feel like the lesser son compared to Bo, while Bo started feeling like he was the intruder. It wore on them and it was not something that was easy to fix.

Clark tried to solve it by staying away from the farm and keeping to his friends. Something that allowed him to forget about it while he was with them. The problem was it made Bo feel as if he was forcing Clark away. Jonathan did what he could by keeping Bo with him, but to some extent it only added to Clark's feeling that he preferred having Bo with him. Martha tried to make sure everyone was doing okay, but it was hard and things just got a little frayed.

Bo walked into the barn when his father sent him in to get a bigger crescent wrench. Clark had been working on a plow. He had taken advantage of his super strength to do some work that not even Bo could handle as easily as he.

When Bo walked in, Clark absently just put it on one end and leaned it against the wall. Looking at his brother as he rummaged through the toolbox.

"Looking for something.?" Clark asked carefully, not at all sure what to say to him.

Bo nodded absently, "We need a bigger crescent wrench, one we had out there was too small fer the job."

"What are you doing?" Clark inquired.

"Just a bit o' tinkering wi' the General," Bo stated happily. For him it was a dream come true. He had been tinkering with his Uncle since he was a child. He'd be holding the tools and hand them to his uncle the same as Luke would. Then Uncle Jesse would ask them to climb inside the car and press one pedal or the other, to see that it worked. He had loved that. He and Luke had always loved it and had taken over most of the tinkering from their uncle. Yet to tinker with his father was something special. Something he had never thought he'd experience.

"Did ya break that rust heap on some stupid jump again?" Clark hadn't meant to say that. He really hadn't meant to say it like that.

Bo looked hurt, hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry Bo," Clark hurried to say.

"If ya's angry at me fine, but I'd take it kindly if ya didn't go bad mouthing the General." Bo said in a cold voice, keeping his temper in cheek by sheer force.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that," Clark hurried outside before he said something dumber. Bo glared after him when he left. More angry with himself than with Clark. It was just like him and his stupid temper, now he had probably ruined everything. Angrily he aimed a hard kick to the plow Clark had leaned against the wall before he turned away. He still had to find the crescent wrench, and now he also needed to explain to their father what he had done.

He heard a sound behind him and was about to turn when something crashed into him and sent him to the barn floor. The plow had not been very stable but rather balancing carefully. Bo's kick had unbalanced it enough that it toppled. Bo however didn't feel much of the impact since it clipped him on the head.

Jonathan wondering what was taking him so long, walked into the barn to look for him. "Bo," he called looking around in the barn. Then he saw his son under the plow. Seeing him unmoving made his blood freeze but years as a farmer had taught him to act rather then panic. "Bo!" he ran forward and heaved at the plow but it was far too heavy for him to lift. Maybe he could shift it, but that would most likely only hurt Bo more.

"Clark!" he shouted as loud as he could. "Clark! Get in here Clark!"

There was a blur of motion and then Clark was standing beside him. "Oh no." he breathed before grabbing the plow and easily lifting it off his brother. He put it aside while Jonathan knelt beside his son.

"He's alive," He stated, knowing what kind of injuries such a heavy thing could cause.

"Get the truck Clark we've got to take him to the hospital."

Clark nodded and ran outside while Jonathan tried to check over his son. Trying to determine if there were any injuries that would worsen if they moved him. There was a cut over his eye that was bleeding pretty bad, but he couldn't tell if that was his only head injury or not. Then Bo groaned and shifted.

"Bo, Bo can ya hear me?" Jonathan asked worriedly.

Bo nodded slowly. "I 's okay." He mumbled, "boy, what was it hit me?"

"You had the plow come down on ya," Jonathan stated. "Come on Bo, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Ain't no need," Bo groaned as he shifted. "Seems everything's still attached where it should be."

Jonathan shook his head, "I'm not taking any chances. That thing might have done a lot of damage so we're taking you to get checked out." He helped Bo get to his feet, "Come on now Bo." He kept his arm around his son's back to support him as the youth limped outside with the truck. Then Jonathan took the driver's seat while Clark moved to sit beside Bo. He was a bit pale, and he was obviously hurting, even if it didn't seem he was hurt bad.

They pulled up at the hospital and Clark stayed behind in the waiting room while Jonathan went with Bo. He felt really sorry for what had happened to him. Even if it was not fully his fault it was to some extent. He really hated thinking that he had hurt him, and he was worried that Bo wouldn't be able to forgive him for it.

It felt like an eternity before Bo and Jonathan came back. Bo walking a little stiffly and he had his left hand wrapped in a bandage and pressed to his midsection, while there was a white gauze pad taped over his eye.

The thing Clark found most strange was that when he saw Clark he smiled. He couldn't believe that, Bo should be furious at him and yet he was smiling.

"Nothing serious," Jonathan told Clark and the relief was clear in his voice. "Sprained wrist, and about a dozen stitches in different places, but the rest is mostly bruises."

"I'm really glad that you're okay," Clark told him.

"Aw, wasn't nuthing ta worry about," Bo beamed. "We Dukes got hard heads."

Jonathan snorted. "I never believed that, but the doctor in there told me how she couldn't believe he only needed stitching over the eye and a slight concussion after winding up beneath a plow. I'm not sure I really believe it."

"I'm really sorry for what I said," Clark told him.

"Dun' worry 'bout it," Bo waved it away as they headed outside to the truck.

Jonathan looked at them as they got in, for Bo it seemed as if the accident had cleared away the problem, but he wasn't so sure about Clark. He had tried not to intervene but maybe it was time to state who was the father.

"What is it that has been eating you two anyway?" he asked.

Slowly Clark admitted his fears, about how it must be different to have such a perfect son when your adopted one was far from perfect.

Bo gave him a baffled and surprised look. "Whoo, I ain't a perfect nothing," he shook his head.

"But you're always doing all the things I'm not," Clark objected. "Dad don't even have to drag you up for the chores, and you're working twice as hard as I've ever done."

Jonathan held up his hand before Bo could say anything. "Clark, it's not making one of you any worse or any better than the other. There are things I ask Bo to do because I want to spend that time with him. It doesn't mean you are worth less in anyway. The thing is I know you aren't a morning person, so I've given you that off these last few weeks. When Bo goes back home, you're gonna be dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn again."

"But Bo's doing so much of the work I should do," Clark objected.

This time Bo shook his head, "I ain't doing no more than I would back home. Uncle Jesse works ya pretty hard. If I don't work I don't know what to do wi' myself," Bo grinned. "An that's when I git in trouble. The Sheriff here don't like me none, so I reckon t'would be best ta avoid any trouble."

"What could Sheriff Adams have against you?" Clark asked surprised.

Bo grinned, "She's heard about the way I 's driving, an' then she caught me wi' a broken tail light remember. I kinda spoke afore I thought, so dad had ta go git me from the jail house. So if ya think I'm a perfect son, ya got pretty low standards."

"As far as your mother and I are concerned, we have two perfect sons," Jonathan interrupted. "And I mean that, we wouldn't want either of you any different than you are, so the next time either of you get any stupid ideas like that, I would like to have a talk with you first…" He smiled at them both to let them know it was good natured.

"Yes sir," Bo grinned at the same time as Clark said, "yes dad."

"I'm glad that we have that settled, "Jonathan nodded, "Now, when we get back I think we should give your mother a break and start on the dinner."

"Fine by me," Clark smiled knowing that it his father was cooking it was most likely fried chicken.

When they came into the kitchen Clark quickly found something that he could do better than Bo. Bo could not cook. Jonathan laughed and shooed him away as soon as it became evident, and it did so very quickly.

"I think that we best find you something else to do," Jonathan laughed as he moved to prevent an impeding disaster. "Sorry son, but it's for everyone's safety."

"What do ya want me ta do then?" Bo asked.

"Why don't you just keep us company," Jonathan suggested.

"I can do that," Bo hitched himself up to sit on the counter top.

"I'm kind of surprised that your uncle didn't teach you how to cook though," Jonathan told him. "He was always good at it." He turned to Clark, "Jesse was always the one who helped out the most," he told him. He was telling this both for Clark's and Bo's benefit, but tonight he wanted to be sure that Clark felt included in something that might be closer to Bo. "He would be watching over us others and he was the best big brother you could ever imagine."

"He watched out for you?" Clark asked and Jonathan nodded.

"Jesse was the one I was the closest to," he told them, "We knew that your mother's brother had more money and could probably have provided better for you financially, seeing as how we couldn't even really help with that. But we both thought that it would be better for you to live with Jesse."

"How was he when you were young?" Clark asked, as he worked on mashing the potatoes.

"Hard but fair," Jonathan stated. "You think that I'm good at making you feel guilty when you do something wrong Clark, but he's better. Father would take us out to the woodshed if we didn't behave. Your uncle Jesse, he would give you the guilt trip of your life and you felt as if you had committed the worst crime in the world. He once caught me looking up the answers for some homework, and before he was done he had me plowing the whole field on my own to make up for my mistake. Father thought I was crazy."

"Uncle Jesse sure knows how to do that," Bo grinned. "That's the worst thing about it when he has ta bail us outta jail. He'll tell us how the hope fer the entire family lies in Daisy, cause me an' Luke will never amount ta' anything."

"Oh, you already have turned into one fine young man," Jonathan smiled at him before turning back to his cooking, thinking he had two fine sons.

**TBC**

_Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry……_


	18. A New Brother

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

**_Chapter 18: A New Brother_**

They all looked up as the kitchen door opened and Martha came in carrying two large bags. "Oh, you boys have kept busy," she noted. Then she saw Bo on the counter and the bandage on his forehead. "Or is this whole thing a scheme to fool mom from noticing what you really have been up to?"

"S' just a small mishap," Bo grinned. "I kinda tried ta' see who had the hardest head, me or the plow. Think I put a dent in it."

Clark chuckled and Jonathan grinned. "We've had him looked at sweetheart," he assured her. "So there ain't no need for ya to worry."

Martha smiled, she was still worried but there was one thing that never failed to make her smile. As Jonathan spent more and more time around their son, the southern dialect started creeping back in as he spoke. "So this is nothing that you need to tell your mom about?" she asked as she put a hand to Bo's chin and studied the bandage, as well as the bruise on his other cheek.

"It's nothing tha' my mom has ta worry about," Bo clarified. "It ain't nuthing worse than when me an' Luke tease Daisy a bit too much anyway."

Jonathan laughed, well able to believe that she would be feisty when it came to the boys. "I can't believe I'm gonna let you get away with this not even saying anything about it." She shook her head and took down the plates to start setting the table. Then she turned and pointed a finger at her husband. "I can't believe you're doing it with him." Then as Jonathan chuckled she shook her head. "No, that I can believe you never had enough sense for that, so I guess I can believe it of your son as well. What is it with you men?" she turned and looked at all of them.

Clark looked back at her with an amused smile, he loved when his mother was like this. At least as long as it wasn't directed at him but it rarely was, mostly it was directed at his father.

Jonathan gave her a look of equal amounts of embarrassment and guilt. Bo, was giggling and laughing so hard he nearly fell of the countertop and Jonathan quickly stepped over and steadied him.

Martha sighed and shook her head, "Why do I even bother with you?" She shook her head, but now she was smiling. Bo reminded her so much of a small child the way he sat on the counter and shook with laughter while Jonathan held him to make sure he wouldn't fall off. "It has to be the Duke genes, they never included one bit of sense for anything except shine and cars." She shook her head again, "certainly nothing about taking care of yourself and being careful."

She turned to Clark. "You should have seen the things that he did before we married. I'm almost surprised he even made it so far. He even blew up the mash once for his father." Then she stopped seeing how Clark was laughing instead of keeping an eye on the mashed potatoes as he should. Bo was laughing so hard she was getting worried he wasn't breathing anymore. Jonathan was shaking trying not to laugh out loud. She shook her head and started taking over with the supper.

Bo slowly settled down enough that Jonathan dared to step away from him and took over setting the table.

"Did ya really blow up the mash?" Bo finally asked.

Jonathan nodded looking embarrassed, "I did, and our father was not happy with me. He was loaded down with work so I tried to help im'."

Bo chuckled, "Cooter blew the mash once, it was really funny. They heard it blew an' when I got back with the sugar he was still covered in the stuff."

"What's mash?" Clark asked curiously.

"Aw, it's one o' the things when yer making shine," Bo explained. "Blowing it is bad enough, but if ya blow the still yer in trouble."

"Wait hold it." Clark shook his head, "You made illegal whiskey dad?"

Jonathan nodded. "It was what my family did Clark, but it was not as bad as what the history books makes it out to be. For us, it was a way to make a living."

"So you know how to make that stuff?" Clark frowned.

Jonathan nodded, "I do, but I haven't made any since we moved from Hazzard." He smiled softly, "You will notice that there is no still in the barn."

Clark nodded, "I just didn't think about that. I mean, I'm kinda getting used to the idea of having family making illegal whiskey. Then thinking your dad can do it, it's kinda weird dad."

Jonathan smiled at him, "The first thing you should do is stop saying 'illegal whiskey' my father would not be happy to hear that. It was moonshine we were making." He beamed at his wife, "And the Dukes always made tha' best shine in the whole state."

Martha swatted at him with a towel. "Bad enough that you all made shine, don't go teaching Clark it's okay."

"Oh don't worry mom." Clark shook his head, "I don't think so." He grabbed the pot and carried it over to the table.

"I sure hope so," Martha gave her husband a mock glare. "I was always so scared when you went on runs for your father. I was afraid that you would get caught."

Jonathan smiled at her softly, he knew how much she had worried. He had worried when he found out Bo and Luke got caught once. Most often it was no problem, but there were those who hated moonshiners. Some of them even went as far as to abuse them while they arrested them.

When he made the runs for his father he had never been worried. He had always counted on his wits to keep him one step ahead of the law. It was just that he knew how his son and his cousin would have been thinking the exact same thing.

"Jonathan dinner," Martha told him and he snapped out of his thoughts walking over to the table. Bo eased himself down from the counter and walked over as well. It was one of the happiest meals they had shared together in some time. So much that even after they were finished no one left the table. All of them remained sitting there talking, though Bo and Clark kept reaching for the last crumbs.

When the two boys finally climbed up the stairs, Bo only dropped down on his back on the camping bed at first.

"Phew, I'm really beat," Bo grinned at him.

"I can tell," Clark smiled. "You look it.

"Beat tired and beat by plow," Bo grinned chuckling slightly.

"I'm really sorry for that," Clark gave him a guilty look.

Bo pulled himself up to sitting and started pulling off his boots. "Don't be, t'was me an my dang temper fer kicking tha' thing."

Clark shook his head as he watched Bo pull of his boots and drop them to the floor. He thought it was the one thing where he was tidier than Bo. He left his clothes in one pile on the floor. Bo pulled off a boot, then he chucked it to the floor which meant that all his clothes was spread out in a half circle around the bed.

"I'm still sorry, I had no right to say what I did," Clark added quietly.

"Clark forget about it. It ain't like the General's never been insulted before." He leaned back and absently scratched at the bandage on the side of his forehead.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have acted all jealous like I did," Clark objected.

"Oh no, ya just have a new son come into ya life all o' a sudden." Bo grinned. "Heck, t'was me, I'd have barred the door I reckon. I mean, ya have always been the only son, I am used ta sharing all o' it three ways."

"I guess," Clark shrugged as he undressed himself and crawled down under the cover.

"I ain't out ta steal anything from ya," Bo said softly.

"I know Bo, I'm sorry. It's just hard to getting used to." It was almost as hard as when his father had explained all of it where he came from to him. Finding out that there was a space ship in the storm cellar, he had adjusted to that rather well he though. If you thought about it that way, it should be so very easy to adjust to a new brother.

"Goodnight Bo," He smiled at him.

"Goodnight Clark," Bo stifled a yawn before he fell asleep.

When Clark woke up, Bo was already gone. It wasn't really that surprising since it had been that way the whole time, but this morning he felt better about it. It didn't feel as if it was something that Bo did because he was the perfect son. It was something that Bo did because he was Bo.

Instead of getting annoyed over it he walked downstairs to fix himself breakfast. Grinning as he saw Bo in the kitchen with a chicken leg in his hand.

"Is that breakfast?" he asked with a grin.

Bo shook his head. "This is what is gonna last me ta lunch since I 's already had my breakfast."

"One thing is for sure," Clark grinned. "We don't leave any food to go bad."

"We don't," Bo grinned as Clark got out cereal and milk.

Bo cleaned off the bone and threw it in the trash. "I'm going back out again, ya wanna go fer a ride later? We's got the General tuned up good."

"Is that what you and dad were doing?" Clark asked thoughtfully.

Bo nodded, "General is a race car. We's always working on him to try and make him run smoother and everything.

Clark nodded, "I guess I let it get to me because I'm not used to seeing dad tinker with something that wasn't exactly broken."

"Let me ask ya something Clark." Bo grinned, "Do ya enjoy ta tinker?"

Clark shook his head, he didn't mind doing it but it was nothing that he did for the fun of it.

"I do, and dad too once in a while," Bo explained. "Me an' Luke tinker all the time. We try ta keep everything going smoothly, but we do it fer fun too. Like when we's got new shocks or something fer the General." He grinned at Clark, "Now, whenever ya's done an adjustment, ya need ta check it out, we made the adjustments, ya wanna go check it out?"

"Sure," Clark thought it was very nice of him to offer.

Jonathan looked up as they were both headed towards the orange car. He grinned at them happily. "Hey Bo, please take it easy," he called to them. "I don't want you to get arrested either of you."

"I'll do my best dad," Bo promised with a grin as the two of them slid inside the General.

Jonathan shook his head, it reminded him about all the fun he'd had with his brothers. It was just a shame the rules to that game had changed so he couldn't give them free reign. The General took off in a cloud of dust and he grinned again.

**TBC**

_Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	19. Driving Lessons

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

_**Chapter 19: Driving Lessons**_

Clark shook his head as he took his seat on the passenger side of the car. "You know, I'm not sure I've ever heard my dad tell me to have a good time and try not to get arrested before," he noted.

Bo grinned at him, "Reckon we's hear it more often. Though I's gotta tell ya one thing. A night in the Hazzard jail ain't ta bad, an' Enos 'll bring ya nice enough food. But I don't ever wanna git arrested fer real again, like when we's got arrested fer running shine."

"I can understand that," Clark admitted. "Bo, sometimes its hard to keep in mind that you're really not that much older than me. You talk as if you've seen it all."

Bo laughed heartily, "All I've ever seen is a bit of Georgia an' a bit o' Kansas with a bit o' road in between." He pulled over at the roadside and started sliding out the window, "Come on." He grinned at Clark as he disappeared out.

"What?" Clark frowned.

Bo was out the window and had one boot on the window edge and one on the roof before he spun around and had one boot on the edge of the window on Clark's side. "Come on, get behind the wheel will ya?" Bo urged him and Clark slid over while Bo slid in through the window.

When he was seated behind the wheel Bo grinned at him. "I reckon it's about time someone teaches ya ta drive," he stated.

"Bo, I can drive," Clark told him. "I have a license remember."

Bo shook his head, "Time someone taught ya ta drive fer real. I reckon dad didn't since he wasn't in Hazzard no more, but we can fix that."

Clark shook his head. "Really, I'm sure happy you're gonna let me try this car, but I can drive pretty good already."

"Heave ya ever jumped a car?" Bo asked. "Ever done a high-speed car chase? Or have ya ever been doing some real off road driving?"

Clark had to shake his head, he hadn't really done any of that.

"See, that's what we's gonna teach ya, least a few bits o' it." Bo grinned, "What are ya waiting fer?"

"Nothing," Clark started up the engine and pulled out. He knew his father enjoyed driving at times while Clark enjoyed the independence it gave him. He liked big fancy trucks because they were cool. Still, he had to admit that the farm's old truck was nothing like this car. It seemed to have a power that vibrated through the entire car.

He could feel it in his hands on the wheel and his feet on the pedals. He wasn't used to feeling like that. When you road in the passenger seat it was just a really loud engine. Even to the point where Clark thought it was too loud, it was different when you shifted it to drive and pressed down on the pedal. He could have sworn that the General really lifted his nose and shot forward.

"If ya ain't gonna do no more than thirty five miles ya ain't got no business saying that ya can drive." Bo informed him.

"I've got to be doing way more than thirty five." Clark shook his head as he looked down at the dashboard. He was really surprised to find that he was in fact only doing thirty five. He pressed down a little harder on the gas, once more getting the impression that the car rose the nose to obey and that he was only hanging on by his grip on the wheel.

"Take that right." Bo pointed.

"We're way too close to take a turn like that." Clark objected as they went past it.

Bo looked over his shoulder. "Well, now I reckon we are. Clark, next time I tell ya, just do it. The General can handle it, yer gonna git a fishtail, but I ain't gonna tell ya ta do something that he can't handle."

"Bo, that was a damn sharp turn." Clark frowned.

"No, it was actually a rather easy one." Bo grinned at him. "I could've told ya ta take a sharper one. Go right, now" He gave the command again and Clark seeing the side road come up ahead actually went for it. He was fishtailing and he nearly missed it anyway, but in the end he had the stock car lined up and heading in on the side road.

"See." Bo was all grins and Clark wondered how he could do that. A few more feet off and they would have wound up in the ditch, but Bo didn't even seem to consider that possibility. "When Luke tried a really tight one once, he had us on the roof in the ditch." Bo grinned. "Takes a bit o' getting used ta, but ya ain't doing too bad."

"Wound up on the roof?" Clark asked baffled.

"Well, it wasn't the first time. Actually, I think the first one had us on the roof was me." Bo gave him a guilty grin. "Was running from the sheriff, an' I kinda went off the road."

Clark shook his head as he was going down a dirt road at a speed his father would never have allowed him to keep, while his father's son seemed more inclined to think he was slow.

* * *

Jonathan picked up the copper tubing he had asked Clark to take down into the storm cellar a month or so ago. Apparently a piece of tarp had wound up over it and when it was out of sight Clark had most likely forgotten about it. Something he could easily understand since it had happened to himself more than once.

He was a bit nervous about Bo and Clark being out on their own. The way Bo had looked between the car and his brother made him think that the trip they were on would be anything but slow. He was more inclined to believe Bo intended to give Clark a lesson in the Bo Duke school of driving. It would be a good thing if it helped the two boys bond. It would be a very bad thing if it got the two of them arrested.

Bo was just too much of a blue eyed naïve boy at times, and Clark didn't always think everything through. In that regard the two of them were a lot like each other. In that regard they could have been born brothers. While Bo had Luke to keep him in check, it had forced Jonathan himself into taking that role for Clark. In some ways it had made him seem like a too stern parent to Clark, but there had been no options when the boy was young.

It had been hard for Jonathan though, he had always been more like Bo. Counting on his older brothers to keep anything bad from happening to him. Jesse most of all, he was the big brother Jonathan had always looked up to the most. He had been a hero as well as a brother, and it only took one look or one word from him to stop Jonathan from doing whatever he had intended if Jesse hadn't approved.

It was with Jesse he had learned the art of moonshine from their father, since he'd take the two boys with him to the still. Knowing that the younger would learn better with the older there as well. It was with Jesse he had made his first shine run.

When the two of them was forced to leave Bo behind in Hazzard there had been no doubt about it. J.D. Hogg had the money to give Bo the best economical welfare in the town, but Jonathan would never have considered that. He would leave his boy with Jesse or with no one. By then Jesse already had Luke and Daisy, and that was the reason Martha had wanted that, because then he would have siblings. For Jonathan it was simply knowing who would take the best care of his son.

Not that either of them had known what her brother would come to do he thought as he started working in the storm cellar. It was just that he and Jesse had always been closer than Martha and her brother, and that allowed him to know who would take the best care of Bo. He had never thought about money, he had thought about who would love him the most.

He tightened a few bolts, wanting to keep his hands busy as he thought. While it was comforting to know that Bo wouldn't try to take Clark on shine runs, he wasn't sure if Bo fully understood the complications it would bring if he got arrested for real.

He smiled to himself as he put down the crescent wrench he had been using. One thing was for sure though, if J.D. Hogg thought he could get Bo in jail for something he did while with his parents, he would be in big trouble. He knew that his brother-in-law was terrified of his wife when she was in a bad mood. Well, he wasn't half as scared of Lulu as he was of his own sister.

Martha Kent was to be reckoned with and her brother knew it.

He went back out of the storm cellar and closed the door securely since there were things down there best kept from prying eyes. He grinned to himself as he thought about how everyone believed the Kent storm cellar to be filled with nothing but junk and Martha's home made pickles. To tell the truth, it held much more than that, much more, and a lot of it could get the Kent's in a lot of trouble.

He whistled happily as he walked back to the house.

* * *

"Well, with a bit more practice ya could be a fair decent driver," Bo stated as Clark pulled up and turned of the engine. They had been on the back of the Kent property, partially on the roads and partially off them.

Clark thought he had done amazingly well. Especially after Bo had pointed out a course, on and off the roads, and told him to see how fast he could go around it. Clark with his lighting fast reflexes had been doing really well. "Hey, Bo, I was really good there," He smiled at him.

"Scoot over an' go shotgun fer around will ya?" Bo grinned at him as he crawled out the window.

Clark did so and was amazed by how little time it took Bo to get out the window, over the roof and in the other window. What's more, he wasn't sure Bo had even sat down before the General took off.

Bo headed for the same trail he had set out for Clark, the thing was he somehow did it in only half the time, if even that. He had the car moving in ways Clark would have stated was impossible. In ways he had seen when he was watching some car show on the television with his father. Some stunts in movies, but never seen someone do in person.

"Ready fer something fancy?" Bo asked giving him a teasing grin

"What?" Clark frowned, the way he saw it Bo had already done everything a car could do.

"Buckle up an' ya'll see," Bo grinned.

Clark did as he was told out of curiosity and fastened the seat belt. Suddenly Bo maneuvered and the passenger side of the car wavered, then Clark found himself high in the air and struggling against the law of gravity as Bo had tipped the car onto the side, only using the two left side wheels for keeping themselves going forward. It was something he would have really thought would be impossible but Bo didn't seem to care about that.

He was laughing as he kept it up for longer than Clark would have thought possible, then the car thumped down on all four wheels, but as Clark heaved a sigh of relief he also gasped for now it was Bo's side that was raised in the air, and how had he managed that.

He shook his head, cutting across a field Bo seemed intent on doing it all the way home. Even as he cut out on the road again, then he suddenly thumped the car down in one swift motion. He was grinning to himself.

"Look in the mirror," he beamed at Clark.

Clark glanced in the mirror and saw a police car quickly approach from behind. "Oh no," he shook his head.

"We ain't done nothing wrong," Bo kept grinning. "I ain't speeding or anything."

"What you were doing back there was reckless driving," Clark told him. "Pete got a pretty big fine for that."

"I doubt that they's saw enough ta prove anything." Bo pulled over as the police officer indicated and slid out the window. "Hello Officer," he grinned.

Sheriff Adams stalked over to them angrily and Clark sighed, this was not good.

"Mr. Duke," she stated angrily. "I am not sure exactly what I saw back there, but I am sure that if I were, you would be headed for jail right now."

Bo gave her his most charming smile, "I's took ya warning not ta speed Officer." He told her in a perfectly pleasant tone of voice."

"You are one lucky man that you saw me before I saw what you were doing." She shook her head, "You are wearing my patience mighty thin Mr. Duke. I would advice you to drive that car back to the farm, and don't touch it again before you're leaving here, because I am still hearing things about an Orange car, and I'm getting mighty tired of it."

"Well, I'm sorry about that ma'am," Bo was still smiling. "I'll try ta see wha' I can do about yer not having ta hear about it no more."

Sheriff Adams shook her head, but for some strange reason her expression softened. "You have a silver tongue there Mr. Duke, but it's not the rumors I'm worried about. It's a blond kid who thinks that every time behind the wheel is a joy ride…"

"Aw Officer, I see why ya ain't ta fond o' that," Bo nodded. "I'm sorry about it too."

"I bet you are Mr. Duke, I bet you are," she nodded. "And you are going to be even more sorry when I see you before you see me. Good day to you now Mr. Duke." She walked back to her patrol car and Clark shook his head.

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry………_


	20. Elephant Herd

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

**_Chapter 20: Elephant Herd_**

"I don't believe your nerve," Clark stated, shaking his head as Bo slid back inside the car and started up the engine.

"Ain't nothing ta a good schuck'n'jive," Bo grinned at him. "I reckon dad knows about them."

"Still Bo, you could have been arrested there," Clark objected.

"Nah, I don't think she'd do it if she don't have proof, an' she didn't see nothing." Bo grinned as he headed back to the farm.

"How can you be so sure?" Clark didn't think there was any way to tell.

"Was no way ta see us clear from that curve back there," Bo pulled up at the farm just as Jonathan crossed the yard. Clark would have thought he would slowed down, but instead Bo increased his speed. Jonathan stopped in the middle of the yard and Bo seemed to aim for him, while Clark found it very hard to tell what he was doing. Finally Bo slammed on the brakes, coming to a stop with a sideway skid right on top of their father.

"About four inches, Bo." Jonathan called out as he looked at the side of the car next to his legs.

"Not too bad," Bo grinned as he slid out. "Wasn't sure if ya wanted me ta git much closer than that."

Jonathan looked down again and grinned, "Well, I could live with another two inches. Did the two of you have fun?"

Bo gave a chuckle, "Oh yeah, sure did, I tried ta give Clark a few points on driving."

"Please tell me that the Sheriff didn't see ya…" Jonathan shook his head and Clark frowned as he heard an odd accent in his father's speech.

"Not enough that she could tell what t' was she didn't see," Bo grinned. "I was careful dad, it just didn't seem fair no one taught Clark how ta drive."

"I do know how to drive," Clark objected again.

"Moonshiner driving is different from other driving," Jonathan smiled softly. "It's the kind of driving you do when you have to stay ahead of police and revenuers, and I'm not sure how much of that I want Clark doing. Bo, we're not moonshiners here, we're farmers."

"Never know when it'll come in handy," Bo grinned. "Anyway, I's only taught him the basics. Didn't get in on any fancy moves."

"Not compared to what he did," Clark agreed. "Dad, he had that car up on two wheels."

"Yeah, it's not too fast, but it throws people off when they try to follow your tracks and there's only one set of wheels." Jonathan chuckled, "Sheriff thought he'd been following a dirt bike an' gave up so we could make the delivery in peace."

"Dad, you're not supposed to be able to do those things, not like that," Clark shook his head again. "I mean, the things Pete did were crazy, but that's even worse."

"S' just a matter o' balance, Bo grinned. "Ya don't keep yer balance an' yer gonna fall, same as when yer walking."

"Either and anyway, I don't want you to try that Clark," Jonathan interrupted him. He shook his head, how could Kansas be so far from Georgia? Sometimes he really wondered, had the earlier generation of Dukes been that wild? They probably had he decided in the end. Especially when he remembered a few of the things he and his brothers had done. Whose idea had it been to play a prank on the Sheriff anyway? They had all wound up in the woodshed for it, but he couldn't remember who came up with the idea. It might have been Luke's father, probably was.

"You two had better get inside and get cleaned up before dinner," he told them shaking himself out of his thoughts. It wasn't as if it was really important anymore.

Bo looked at Clark and winked, "race ya to the door," he grinned the challenge.

Clark laughed, if he used his super powers there was no way for Bo to win. "Think you can handle that."

"Ready…. Go!" Jonathan declared before Bo could say something and both boys were off. Bo had a good start and he was fast but there was only really a blur before Clark was standing by the door grinning. On the other hand, while he was still grinning victoriously and holding out his hand to tap the doorframe he found himself tackled to the porch floor by Bo, who did tap the doorframe while in the tackle.

"That's cheating," Clark declared as he brushed himself off.

"No it ain't, s' tactical thinking," Bo grinned, standing up as well.

"Tactical?" Clark frowned at him. "What's tactical about tackling me to the floor?"

"Winning tactic fer me," Bo grinned as he opened the door. "Hey mom, were home," he called inside.

"I thought it was either the two of you or a herd of elephants outside," Martha nodded. "But I've never known elephants to argue that way. Now go and clean up."

"Do ya feel like we kinda just heard that already?" Bo grinned as he draped his arm over Clark's shoulder.

"If you mean did we just hear the same thing from dad, then yes, we did," Clark told him. Maybe having a brother wasn't so bad after all. The part where you got to tease your parents with a joint force wasn't too bad, that was for sure.

"Maybe we might as well go an' do it then," Bo grinned and gave him a small nod.

"Race you there." Clark bolted for the bathroom at super speed and was back almost before Bo had even started, earning himself a grin from the blond boy. Having a new brother had not seemed like any fun at all at first, but now, it really wasn't all that bad.

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…_


	21. I'm Bored

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

**_Chapter 21: I'm Bored…._**

Bo and Clark was out in the yard throwing football passes to each other and enjoying themselves. Bo had helped Jonathan out before Clark woke up and now the two boys had been turned loose to enjoy themselves on their own. Though with a strong warning that should it include cars, they were not to do anything that could get either one of them arrested on any charges. Jonathan hoped that covered enough, but Dukes could be damned sneaky for finding loopholes so he wasn't sure.

Now however the quarterback and the linebacker were practicing together. Both boys were trying to score by throwing the ball through an old tire strung to a tree, while the other tried to stop him by tackles and every other means possible.

While Clark wasn't using his super powers but keeping his ability to what he used on the football field during practice and games, so they were quite evenly matched.

In fact, the only real advantage Clark had was that Bo got bruised from the tackles while he didn't. On the other hand Bo seemed to really enjoy the roughness of the game so he supposed that it didn't really matter none.

It was very enjoyable to play with someone he didn't have to be overly careful with. Not when you also took into consideration how he had taken winding up under a plow in stride.

It hadn't really slowed him down at all, and now that the stitches had been removed you could hardly tell it had happened, cept for a few fresh looking scars.

Now as Bo was darting off with the ball, Clark chased after him, running to intercept him in the driveway. He took Bo down and wrestling the ball from him threw him off. Bo hit the gravel and rolled to a stop to the sound of screaming tires. Both of them looking up to see Pete having slammed on the brakes. Bo grinned as the car was far away.

"You two are crazy," Pete told them as he got out of the car. "What are you trying to do? Kill each other?"

"Nah, s' just a friendly football game," Bo grinned.

"Linebacker and quarterback can get kinda rough," Clark agreed. "We were playing no rules."

"Seems to me you need a rule of not throwing anyone in front of cars," Pete stated. He was a slight bit more apprehensive of what Bo could do since he saw him go out the window of the truck and jump down into the back of it.

"Anything special Pete?" Clark asked.

"I didn't have anything to do, wondered if maybe we could come up with something." Even if it wasn't too nice, he had been kind of hoping that Clark would have been there and Bo with Jonathan.

"Ya can join the game," Bo offered as he made a dive for Clark and the football he was now holding. Clark just raised it and allowed him to crash to the ground on his own, something he didn't really seem to mind.

"No offense guys, but that seems just a little to rough for me." Pete shook his head.

"We could play basketball instead," Clark offered. "That ain't as rough."

"I bet the two of you would make it rough," Pete frowned.

"Well, if there was anything we could use fer target, I reckon we could do some bow practice," Bo shrugged.

"Bow?" Pete frowned.

Bo nodded, "bows an arrows."

Clark frowned, "You know Bo, I haven't even seen that bow of yours yet."

"Well shoot, it's in the trunk." Bo jogged over to the General and popped open the trunk bringing out his bow with the arrows.

"Not bad," Clark smiled at him.

"What do you use that for?" Pete asked.

"Hunting mostly." Bo pulled loose an arrow and nocked it to the string. "We's can't use guns me an' Luke, so it's kinda bows or throwing rocks."

"What can you hunt with a bow?" Pete frowned at the slim arrow Bo was pulling back until the bow was drawn tight.

"Rabbits, coons an' boars mostly," Bo told him as he released the arrow and watched with a grin as it embedded itself into a hay bale.

"You hunt boars with that thing?" Pete shook his head. "You really must have a death wish."

Bo shook his head and sank another arrow right next to the first. "Not really, it ain't hard if ya know how ta do it." He grinned and reached into the trunk, fishing out an arrow with what looked like a tube taped to it. "If ya wanna be really on the safe side, ya use one 'o these." He held it up for inspection.

"What is that?" Pete studied it closely.

"Dynamite arrow," Bo beamed. "Ya stick some dynamite there on the end, an' it works really nice. But it ain't the best fer boar hunting."

"Are you serious, you've dynamite there?" Pete choked out. "Clark, he's crazy, really crazy."

Clark shook his head, "No he ain't, he's pretty nice if you give him a chance Pete. He's just a bit of a redneck at times. I reckon they see some things a bit different at times."

Bo grinned at Clark's attempt at a southern accent. "Yep, we sure do," he handed the bow to Clark and tossed the dynamite arrow back into the trunk. "See what ya can do."

It wasn't too hard for Clark, but his arrow was a few inches to the side of Bo's, and embedded a bit deeper as well. Pete gave it a reluctant try. He hit the far off corner of the hay bale, but Clark figured that it was mostly because he wasn't sure what he thought about the dynamite arrow yet. He would have tried to start up a conversation about it. The kind where Pete would see that they had never used them in any manner less than safely, but given what he knew about Bo, there was sure to be one time when they hadn't.

"Hey Clark, ease up on the string there before ya snap the bow." Bo suddenly said and Clark checked to see he was pulling harder on the string than he should. Maybe not enough to snap the bow, but enough that it was good of Bo to call his attention to it. He eased up on the string and let it go, watching as it struck even further from Bo's than the first one.

"How far away are you when you do this?" He frowned as Bo had no troubling getting his own arrows in a neat group.

"Depends on how far away the game is," Bo grinned at him. "Don't worry, me an' Luke practice a bit more than y'all do. Ya ain't doing bad neither of ya."

"Should teach dad this," Clark grinned. "Mom is always claiming he's hunting her pies.

"Or we teach mom so she can protect them," Bo grinned.

Pete frowned for a moment. "Is it true that they use shot guns loaded with salt to run people off?" he asked curiously.

Bo nodded, "Oh yeah, some does, others just makes it a load of buck shoots and don't much care. Only real difference is that with the rock salt there ain't nothing ya can git out, it's stuck in there until it dissolves so to say."

"That would have to hurt really bad," Pete winced.

"That's the point," Bo grinned. "That's what ya do when there's someone on yer farm ya don't want there. Now, since me an' Luke can't really do that, we use them dynamite arrows an' scare them off."

"I just can't see any situation when that would be called for," Pete shook his head.

"How about when some city folks snooker ya out o' fifty bucks ya can't afford ta lose, an' then go scamming record companies too?" Bo asked. "We had some dudes were after a pregnant girl, couldn't very well let 'em git away wi' it, could we?"

Pete shook his head. "I guess not," he agreed.

"Tell ya something else," Bo grinned. "When ya say or do something, how crazy it makes ya seem depends on what part of the U.S of A yer standing in when ya say it."

Pete nodded. "I guess that makes sense," he admitted.

"Sure does, was a really wise man said it ya know," Bo grinned at them.

"Who?" Clark asked curiously.

"Burt Reynolds." Bo sounded as if he thought it was something that everyone should know, and Clark kind of thought it had proved the point he had just made. He knew who Burt Reynolds was since his father watched that movie several times a year. Pete had however never been exposed to any _Smokey and the Bandit_ marathons the way that he had, so it wasn't as familiar to him.

When Jonathan got going, he could watch all three in a row, and start over at the beginning.

"I've heard of him, wasn't he some actor?" Pete asked and Bo nodded.

"He's a really good one, I sure wish I'd be able ta drive like him one day," he told him wistfully. Clark considered telling him that as far as he was concerned Bo was already far better. As much as he had seen Burt Reynolds do, he had seen Bo do far better.

"Dad has all those movies," he told Pete instead.

"Clark, your dad has Gene Autry and Roy Rodgers," Pete pointed out and Clark smiled. While he himself didn't mind his father slightly older taste in music and movies, Pete wasn't really impressed with it.

"Well that ain't too bad," Bo chimed in. "Burt Reynolds car's named Trigger after Roy Rodgers horse." Then he grinned even broader, "Ya know, that's the one Lex had. It's an amazing car. Can't understand why they's stopped making those movies."

"I guess it just wasn't popular anymore," Pete stated. "Come on Clark, I'm bored out of my mind here. I wanna do something, and no offense, but shooting a hay bale full of arrows isn't the most exciting thing we could come up with."

"Didn't ya like ta drive fast there?" Bo grinned and Clark had already learned to be careful when he grinned that way.

"Of course I do," Pete told him. "And I'm damned good at it too."

Bo nodded thoughtfully, "Is there anywhere ya can race here without upsetting the Sheriff?"

"There is a racetrack here," Pete informed him. "It's not used very often and they sure don't want you there, but I think it would be possible to get in."

Bo winked at him, "Wanna race, yer car against the General?"

Pete pondered it but Clark shook his head, "It ain't no use Pete, he's got a real race engine in there, and your car don't."

"Oh come on Clark, it's not the engine half as much as it's the driver, and I'm one of the best drivers here."

Clark nodded, "yeah, but he's the other one, there is no way you could win against him."

"Well, what if we didn't use the cars then?" Pete frowned. "How about we took the dirt bikes around the old forest trail. A race might be entertaining." He turned to Bo and eyed him over. "Have you ever rode a dirt bike?" he asked with a big grin, knowing that he was a very good rider himself.

Bo nodded eagerly, "Oh yeah, love it. They's really something."

"Dirt bikes then, Pete stated. "I'll head home and get mine, and I'll mee you out on the old forest trail." He headed off towards his car and took off while Clark watched and Bo frowned slightly.

"Ya mind?" h asked and Clark shook his head.

"Pete can be a bit proud at times," He told his new brother. "He's my best friend, but he wants to prove himself a whole lot. He's gonna want to know he beat you Bo."

Bo nodded, "I kind thought it might be like that." He looked down the road, "If ya don't want me ta race him, I don't have ta."

Clark shook his head. "He wants to prove to himself that he can beat you because you're getting a reputation here as a very good driver. Bo, Pete is pretty good, I just have a feeling you're gonna be better and he didn't consider that possibility."

Bo nodded, "Well, he's gonna be waiting fer us ta be there, so I's reckon we'd better. But when we git there it can be either ya or me race him, don't matter none ta me."

Clark nodded. "We only got one dirt bike, are you gonna driver your car there?"

Bo nodded, "unless ya wanna drive him I reckon I'm gonna."

"You'd let me drive him all by myself," Clark frowned.

Bo shrugged, "why not, dad lets ya drive his car, reckon I can let ya drive mine then."

Clark nodded. "Don't get me wrong here, but I think maybe I'd better take the dirt bike there. If I do, then I think the two of you will be a bit more even since you won't be so familiar with it."

Bo grinned at him, "I like the way ya think buddy, lets go. Ya lead the way cause I ain't got no idea of where we're going."

"Just follow me," Clark grinned at him as he got the dirt bike and the helmet while Bo slid in through the window. When they came to the old forest trail Pete was already there waiting, he was making doughnuts and Bo resisted the temptation to do the same thing with the General.

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry..._


	22. Racing and Jumping

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

_**Chapter 22: Racing and Jumping**_

Clark and Pete briefly explained to Bo how the trail went, but it wasn't something that needed too much of an explanation since it was pretty easy to see where it went. A few years worth of tire tracks will do that.

Bo grinned and strapped on the helmet while Clark got ready to start them off. Both engines were roaring while he leaned into the General and hit the horn as a means of a start signal. He wished they had one more bike because it would be a race to see. Both riders were pulling off making wheelies, though while Pete got his front wheel down pretty fast, Bo just increased the throttle and kept the front wheel in the air. He brought it down again just before the first curve.

After that they were pretty much out of sight and there was nothing much to do but sit and wait, unless he wanted to use his superspeed and catch up with them to check out how they were doing. He opted against it though. It might make Pete uncomfortable and Bo wasn't really used to things like that.

Instead he used his hearing to keep track of the engines as much as possible. He couldn't really tell who was winning judging only by the engine sounds, but he could tell that they were never far from each other.

Then the two bikes came within sight again. Pete was at the moment ahead, but Bo was slowly making to pass him and it didn't seem as if there was anything he could do about it. Pete was good, and even though he claimed to live in Clark's shadow he was casting a pretty big one of his own. In school most people knew he was pretty good in a street drag race.

If he was to be fully honest though, Clark would have to admit that he suspected Bo of having gone easy on him. Because when they crossed the finish line that Clark had drawn out in the dirt, he still hadn't passed Pete fully.

Their uncle had always taught them to be honest, and if Clark was to guess throwing a race wasn't really what Bo considered honest. On the other hand they hadn't been raised to flaunt and gloat either.

Now Bo had planted his feet on the ground and was pulling off his helmet grinning at Pete. "Yer good," he grinned. "Yer really good."

"Seems you were better thought," Pete admitted but since he hadn't been left to eat dust all on his own it didn't seem to matter so much.

"T' wasn't by much," Bo grinned. "Ya wanna go a round against Clark?"

Pete shook his head. "We race all the time. Why don't you go one against Clark, and then I'll try you again."

"Sounds good enough to me," Bo grinned, Pete tossed Clark his helmet and surrendered his bike. Once more the sound of dixie playing was the signal to start and both bikes were off. Pete grinning as it seemed that Bo was gonna try to beat Clark on one wheel only.

Clark frowned when he noticed the same thing. Every time he glanced at his brother he seemed to have the front wheel in the air. What really worried him was when Bo turned his head around and then let go of the handle bar to wave at Clark. Even with the front wheel in the air, it wasn't natural and Bo didn't care.

He didn't care about other things either. Bo completely ignored the bridge over the trail and jumped it instead. He was a fair distance in front of Clark and appeared as if he was quite comfortable there even though Clark suspected he could pull away from him more if he wanted. It was just far too easy for him.

When they were on the way back Clark could see Pete almost jumping with excitement. Bo passed the finish line at full speed and then came to a stop with a powerful slide, back wheel almost touching the General. He grinned as he watched Clark cross over the finish line a bit after he himself had.

"Me an' ya again then," He grinned at Pete.

Clark laughed as Pete looked at him. "What chance do we have of tiring him out so we can win?" Pete asked.

"Not very big, Pete," Clark laughed. "But you know something, before when mom said things about dad racing when he was younger I never believed it. But when you see him there do that, I think I can believe it."

Pete nodded as he took over his bike again, lining up against Bo. "Are you ready?" he asked and Bo grinned at him.

Clark hit the horn, and this time he ran over to watch when they got to the creek and the bridge. Pete seemed to be putting up more of a fight this time, and Clark thought a bit much so because he didn't know all of what he was trying to do. It looked as if he was trying to jump the creek, but with the line up he had he would never make it. Or maybe he would. Clark watched as he took air, but the landing was too hard and he was thrown clear of the bike as it bounced. Clark darted forward and caught him before he could hit the ground and get seriously hurt. The bike spun off to the side and straight at where Bo came. He had allowed Pete to get ahead of him knowing he could reclaim his position easily later. He hadn't really counted on having to dodge dirt bikes though, and as he swerved he laid down the bike and found himself sliding along the forest floor.

Clark laid Pete down and was over to him in an instant. Surprised to see him grin even as he slid out from under the bike. Pete had climbed back to his feet in the meantime and was coming over as well as Clark helped Bo to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Pete asked worriedly, thinking that if Bo had gotten hurt it was because he was careless.

Bo nodded with a big grin. "I'm fine," he assured them.

"You sure?" Clark asked as he noted that Bo's jeans looked decidedly worse for wear with a big tear in them.

"Yeah, perfect," Bo grinned as he bent to brush the dust of his jeans. "Though Daisy's gonna git mad at me fer ruining my best jeans." He grinned not really caring about the few scrapes on his leg. It wasn't like that had never happened before while he and Luke were practicing one thing or another on the dirt bike.

"I'm really sorry about that." Pete told him, regretting that he had gotten too eager in his desire to beat the farm boy. It did however serve to raise his opinion of Bo that he wasn't mad about it.

Bo was looking over the two bikes now. "Don't matter none, I know exactly wha' it means ta go over wi' one of them things." He looked at Pete, "Now, ya take off pretty good, but ya need ta work a bit on yer landing, see, it's how ya take off an how ya set down that's the most important."

"I thought it would be the same as any jumps you do on the trail." Pete said thoughtfully as he was giving Bo his full attention and Clark listened as well.

"Nah, not all the way." Bo shook his head. "See, when ya do a small jump yer never too high up, so unless ya do it really wrong ya come down as ya come up. When ya make a big jump however, yer gonna be coming down dang hard, so ya need ta really know what yer doing there." He looked over at the creek. "Ya need ta know where ya wanna land even afore ya go up."

"That's not easy," Pete frowned as he looked at the creek.

Bo grinned at him as he stood up and walked over to a patch of ground not far from them. "Here," he said. "This is a good spot fer landing." Then he took the dirt bike and strapped on the helmet tight before taking off over the bridge. He cut over the terrain in a fairly wide arc and came up on the creek. Sailing gracefully over the creek he landed on the spot that he had indicated and pulled over to Pete with a skid.

"See, ain't all that hard," he grinned at them.

"It is for some," Pete told him doubtfully.

"Nah, not really." Bo gave him a few more instructions before sending Pete to try it again, this time with much better success. Clark had to give Bo credit for one thing, it certainly made Pete more at ease with him. He didn't seem as against some of Bo's crazier stunts as much anymore. Even when Bo was talking about something called a flying cross which included two of them making the air-born cross at the same time. Especially when he told them that they had done it with one dirt bike and one car at the same time.

"So you're saying that no one where you live gets surprised if they see a flying car?" Pete frowned on the way back.

"Not if it's me an' Luke no," Bo grinned. "An' I don't think anyone would be surprised if ol' Cooter did it either."

"Clark, we should go there sometime to check it out," Pete grinned, shaking his head slightly.

"Mom and dad took me there before," Clark nodded. "It's a pretty nice place. Very friendly."

"The only thing I ain't sure about is all this moonshine," Pete told them thoughtfully. "I mean, it is illegal after all, and not a little either. That's quite some jail time, why would you be willing to risk it?"

"Every now and again Pete remembers that his mom is a judge," Clark chuckled.

"Judge huh?" Bo nodded. "Makes a pretty decent living I reckon then."

"We make enough," Pete agreed with a broad grin.

Bo nodded, "All grows well on the farm's corn, an' corn don't sell very well. It ain't hardly enough fer a living. Now, if ya make corn whiskey, that sells mighty higher. That ya can make a decent living on. Since we's stopped making shine, we hardly ever make enough fer both bills and grub. Daisy's working at the Boars Nest and us winning a race every now an' then usually makes ends meet as well as give us a few bucks for beer, but that's about it. Now, if that was the situation, what would ya think about making some shine?" He grinned as he saw Pete nod.

"I think it sounds like a fine solution," Pete agreed. "But then why don't you still make it?"

"Cause our Uncle Jesse signed that paper said he wouldn't no more if they gave me an' Luke probation stead of jail," Bo explained again.

"But they wouldn't know would they?" Pete insisted. "I mean, the odds of getting caught is the same as before."

"Cept more jail time added in for breaking probation." Bo shook his head, "Besides, the most important reason is we Dukes stand by our word. We don't make shine no more."

"My mother would love you," Pete grinned. "She keeps saying she's worried that the first offence will lead to the second one and so on."

"She wouldn't like me if she had a daughter," Bo laughed. "Sides, our most common offence usually has ta do wi' driving."

"Oh boy I can believe that."

"Me too," Clark smiled patting Bo on the back. They were heading back at an easy pace for two dirt bikes and Clark had no problems keeping up. "Especially since I've seen a lot of it."

"Ya know Pete, some practice an' Clark could be a half decent driver," Bo grinned in agreement.

"He's a good driver now," Pete objected. "Really good one."

"Not according to Bo when he gave me a few lessons in the General," Clark laughed. "Trust me Pete, I don't hold nothing on him."

"Can you teach me to drive like that too?" Pete asked, now more eagerly.

"I reckon I can give ya a lesson or two," Bo agreed, "but I'm hungry now. How about we head back an' see if we can git anything ta eat."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Clark agreed as they came back to where they had parked the General.

"First back to the farm?" Bo asked with a grin, but Clark shook his head.

"No Bo, I don't think so. Sheriff sees us race and we are going to be in so much trouble. He knew that they would. The sheriff for sure didn't like Bo any.

"Alright then, ya wanna drive the General back Clark?"

"Sure, just don't pull any too big stunts on that bike," Clark agreed. "I don't think dad would be too happy if he had to get you at the Sheriff's again."

"Relax, I'll take it easy," Bo beamed as he made sure the helmet was on tight.

"Easy according to who?" Clark muttered as he slid in through the window of the General.

Having plenty of respect for his family, Bo took it easy. It was impossible to keep the front wheel on the ground all of the time, but he did take it easy. Back at the farm Clark dug through the refrigerator until he found a sufficient amount of food for all of them.

"Clark, dinner is soon," Jonathan told them as he came in through the back door and saw his youngest son hand out pizza.

"I know dad, need something to last us until then." Clark explained as Bo held out the last slice to his father.

"Right, growing kids," Jonathan grinned, though he declined the pizza. "I take it you kids were having fun," he added as he got a look at Bo's jeans.

"We went to race the dirt bikes for a bit," Clark explained.

"And what did ya do, try it without the bike?" Jonathan shook his head. "Well, Martha can mend those when she gets home."

"You should probably change," Clark noted as he studied the slit in the jeans leg. From above the knee to the top of a cowboy boot he could see bare skin and red scrapes on Bo's legs.

"Uh, well, I would if I had anything to change to," Bo gave a guilty smile. "But mom took my other pair ta wash them."

Jonathan gave a small chuckle, "don't worry about it son. Come on, I'm sure we can find ya something." Leading Bo away he sent him into the bathroom to clean up the scrapes while he got a pair of jeans from his closet. He and Bo was pretty much the exact same height and since Jonathan was a pretty slender build still, the waist line would not fail much on Bo. Maybe he would have an extra inch or two, but not so much it would bother the boy.

He passed Bo the pair and took the torn ones to the dirty clothes hamper knowing that Martha would want to wash them before she mended them. If worst came to worst and she could not mend them, they'd get Bo a new pair. He did however have faith in his wife's ability to mend clothes. Working on the farm he kept tearing up his clothes and she always seemed to be able to mend them, even when he thought they were ruined beyond repair. She had even fixed the shirt that he had torn on the horn of one of the cows. The cow had been in a fowl temper and not appreciated being milked at all. True to habit Jonathan didn't think a half ton of cow worth moving out of the way for. When you grew up on a farm you weren't too easily scared by things like that.

Studying the boy, he smiled to see that he had been right. The jeans fit Bo well enough to hardly even look borrowed. That however did not mean Martha would not wonder what they had done. She always seemed to know that kind of thing the moment she laid eyes at them. On the other hand he was right because when she was done mending the jeans it was almost hard too see that they had been torn unless you looked close.

TBC

Please review, the Cricket is hungry….


	23. In Preparation For The Race

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

_**Chapter 23: In Preparation For The Race**_

When Clark came up the driveway to the house the next day he had to smile. There was one pair of work boots and one pair of cowboy boots peeking out from under the tractor and there was a muffled conversation to be heard from under there. Whatever it was that they were doing they seemed to have fun doing it because there was also chuckles and laughter.

"Hey Dad, Bo, how's it going?" Clark watched as he studied the pick up.

"Pretty good son." Jonathan replied not even bothering to look out. Next there was a clang, a yelp and a few muttered curses. Seeing as how Clark had not yet heard Bo curse it was not hard to figure out who was responsible for what sound.

"It'll go even better when we git that dang bolt lose." Bo informed Clark.

"There, got it." Jonathan declared happily.

"Hey Dad, I talked with Lex today." Clark began slowly, knowing his father would not like the next part.

"What did he have to say?" Jonathan asked and Clark could tell how he stopped walking under the car.

"He is organizing a race." Clark stated. "He said he was gonna talk with Bo about something, and I'm guessing that Bo is going to enter in it. I want to enter to Dad."

Both Jonathan and Bo slid out from under the car, Jonathan shaking his head. "No Clark, I don't want you entering in some race."

"Are you gonna let Bo enter?" Clark wanted to know.

"Clark, Bo has entered several races, including NASCAR and if he wants to enter this one, it is up to him."

While they talked Bo looked between them, he could understand Clark not wanting to be left to watch when he himself would enter the race. He fully intended to since there was sure to be some prize money and he himself was pretty sure to be the winner.

"Yeah but Dad, I'm a good driver," Clark insisted.

"And we don't have any car to use," Jonathan pointed out. "You can't enter a race with the truck Clark."

Bo looked between them and he agreed with Jonathan. The pick up truck was not suited for a race. It was made to be strong rather than fast and it just wasn't suited for racing. While it would do in a pinch it was not a good idea. He was however going to make a suggestion to their father but doing it in front of Clark would only get his hopes up.

Clark sighed and went into the house while Bo turned to his father. "Dad, is it cause it's this dude Lex arranging it ya don't want Clark in it?" he asked.

"It's a bit complicated Bo, but I don't trust anything that has to do with Lex or his father," Jonathan sighed. "Clark thinks I should, but I don't. Not anymore."

"He's right though, I was gonna enter," Bo pointed out.

"I though you would," Jonathan nodded. "But it's different. Even if I still don't trust Lex you have a lot more experience in the kind of things. I trust you to handle yourself against any driver might be there."

"Dad, would ya mind it if Clark went shotgun with me?" Bo asked gently. "I mean, he'd still be in the race but he'd be in the General an' the General is made fer racing. We's got helmets and racing harnesses."

Jonathan chuckled softly. "It's not always that I am the most worried about when it comes to Clark. Usually he can't be hurt you know. It is mostly other things, but if he could settle for going shotgun with you, I guess I can allow it. After all it ain't like he's gonna get the chance again anytime soon."

"I reckon he might think that was good enough," Bo grinned. "Me an' Luke usually go together so I'm used ta having someone go shotgun anyway."

"Do you ever go alone?" Jonathan asked surprised that one of them would enter a race without the other.

"It happens on occasion," Bo nodded. "Like when Cooter got hurt before the race an' Luke drove his car for him. An' the obstacle derby. See that one is pretty dangerous so they don't want no' one in the car but the driver."

Jonathan shook his head not quite sure if he liked knowing that. "Well, I guess that it's settled, he can ride shotgun with ya." He nodded. "I am pretty sure that Pete will enter and there is quite a few around here that will as well. Not all of them which I trust to follow the rules either."

"Well, I'm used ta that kind of drivers too," Bo grinned happily. "I'll just be sure ta have the General tuned up good and it ain't gonna be a problem."

"I'll give you a hand with that," Jonathan grinned thinking it would be kind of fun getting the car ready.

"Thanks," Bo nodded thinking about what they should do. Luke was after all the better mechanic of the two of them and Bo tended to just help him. He wasn't sure about what Luke had done before he left and what he would still have to do.

"Bo, just be careful when you deal with Lex," Jonathan said quietly. "It sounded like if he wanted you for something else there, and with Lex you should be careful with what ya agree to."

"Well, there can't be any real harm in hearing what it is." Bo told him quietly. "I'll make sure it's okay."

Lex called later that evening and when he found out what he wanted Jonathan was worried. Lex had figured on some entertainment for the race, and he wanted Bo for that part. What he wanted was for Bo to perform some smaller number of car tricks and stunts for the audience before the race. Jonathan wanted to tell him firmly no, that it was far too dangerous but how could he really tell his son that. He had seen what his son could do and knew that he could handle himself well enough.

"What exactly does he want you to do?" Jonathan asked thoughtfully as he looked at his son.

"Well, I reckon he wanted me ta do a small jump, an' I think he'd want me to go on two wheels too." Bo explained. "Simple things like that."

Jonathan shook his head with a small smile. Most everyone there would be thinking it was amazing and crazy and Bo considered it to be simple things.

When he watched Clark in a football game and saw him score he was proud of his son. He also knew that there would be many others there to share the feeling. They all were impressed with the touchdown and they all cheered. It was a special feeling to sit there and watch your sons accomplishment with so many other people.

It was also a special feeling out there on the field when you knew you had your family in the bleachers. He had been there for Clark and watched him and he knew that his uncle had been there for Bo.

This however was his chance to be there for Bo and see him while he felt the pride well up in him as others saw it too. He wanted that and he wanted Bo to have that. Given that Bo could handle himself Jonathan found himself agreeing. He would worry and so would Martha but he could not deny his son this one chance since he did not know when the next one would come, or if it would even come.

Lex would provide a show car and Jonathan declared that he and Bo would check it out before they used it. Trying to please the rough farmer Lex promised to have the car delivered to the Kent farm where they could get it in tune and check it out. He would also schedule times on the race track where Bo could practice the show tricks. One thing that Bo appreciated was that Lex asked for his help in deciding what trick to performs. Not wanting anything that could be in the way of the race Bo deiced on three simple tricks. There was the small ramp that would let him take the car up on two wheels and that was actually more help than he needed but it would look good. They would also used a large hoop that he would go through to make it look nice for the folks. The last two tricks was a wall of fire and a jump with a ramp. All of which Bo considered easy and that had Martha really worried.

Clark went with him as he practiced but this was one time when Bo insisted on being the only one in the car. Something else he stressed was that Clark didn't tell any of his friends what would take place. The race had a fifty dollar entry fee and Pete had already paid his. Bo was not required to pay since he would actually be paid for the car show. When Lex told them the sum he was going to pay for it Bo had given a loud holler, patting the General and telling him what they would have Cooter doing as soon as they came home.

In the meantime Bo and Jonathan kept working on the two cars and there was not one night when they didn't come in covered in oil stains and grease. Once more Bo found himself in his father's clothes after his had to be taken to the wash.

* * *

Pete was incredibly excited about the race and it was easy to tell when Bo and Clark entered the Talon, for the first thing he did was to tell Bo that now he would get him a run for his money.

"If you win, I'll be there to see it," Clark promised.

"You mean that you are gonna see it from the stands right?" Pete beamed. "I don't think your father will let you enter Clark.

"He's gonna be going shotgun wi' me." Bo grinned putting a hand on Clark's shoulder. "An' we's gonna see who's gonna be winning that thing."

"So you will all be going around in circles," Chloe sighed. "That sounds so incredible exciting.

"Sure is," Either Bo was completely ignorant of sarcasm or he pretended to be.

"I'm sure racing could be really exciting," Lana stated as she came over with some coffee for them before sitting down and joining them.

"It is, I love it." Bo declared with a nod. "Thanks," he added taking a sip of his mug.

"Well, some things could sure be exciting." Chloe agreed with a wicked grin. "I found an article about something I would have liked to see." Taking a few sheets of papers out of her bag she spread them out on the table. "Take a look at this."

"Carnival of thrills, the leap of life, a jump over thirty-two cars." Pete read.

"That does sound more exciting," Clark could not help but grin, thinking he had been influenced by Bo to think it sounded nice.

"That sounds crazy, where would they find someone to do that?" Lana asked shaking his head.

"It says here there was several different drivers since not a few of them had accidents on the leap of life." Pete told them as he read from the paper. One was a Bob Dexter and after his accident was proved to be sabotage, one driver finally made it."

"Jumping over thirty-two cars…." Lana shook her head. "I don't believe that , it can't be done."

"Sure it can, all ya need is a good ramp an' enough speed." Bo told them confidently. "Ya got all o' that an' it's easy."

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that," Chloe noted. "So, why would you do that?" The question was directed towards Bo.

"Well, the lady that asked was mighty pretty." Bo grinned at her. "Diane sure was something special there."

"You know who ran the show?" Pete looked up having just read the name.

"Yeah, we went ta see them in Cedar City, an after they's there they came ta Hazzard, she put on a race for the locals an' I's kinda met her there." Bo admitted.

"So, it was because she was pretty that you agreed to try and jump over thirty-two cars." Chloe asked.

"Well, see, she was really pretty like an' then she kinda fooled me a bit too." Bo admitted. "See, that was how she got drivers fer the stunt, she made them fall fer her an' then she added them to the list. Wasn't really her fault that the dude got jealous and sabotaged the General though."

"Bo Duke," Pete said quietly as he put his finger on a name in the papers.

"Yeah, told ya it wasn't all that hard," Bo grinned at them. "Cooter fixed the General an' me an' Luke made the jump."

"Wow," Lana looked at the papers amazed.

"I have a feeling we should not let mom or dad see this, at least not before the race." Clark grinned as he had no problem imagining Bo doing it. Their dad probably didn't either, or at least not any big ones but Martha would not like it.

"So, how about a story for the Torch later?" Chloe asked. "I am gonna cover this race, and I do want an interview this time."

"She won't give up Bo, she will wear you down." Clark warned his brother with a teasing smile for Chloe.

"I'm kinda getting that idea," The smile Bo gave her were the thousand dollar one that would melt any girl to his wishes. "Okay, ya can but I'd have ta ask ya ta mind there might be things ya had better not write about."

"Deal," Chloe held out her hand and Bo shook it while Pete was still reading the papers over and over again trying to wrap his mind around thirty-two cars.

**TBC**

_Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry……_


	24. The Race

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

_**Chapter 24 : The Race**_

The morning of the race Jonathan made an attempt at getting Clark up at the same time as Bo. Martha was cooking up a good and sturdy breakfast for the two of them but there were still chores to be done before they left. Bo woke up easily enough but it took longer to get Clark up and by then they were already finished with the chores.

One bright side was that Lex had arranged tickets for them that gave them some of the best seats to be had. It was one time where Jonathan didn't complain and didn't insist that they could get their own seats without Lex. Instead he was extremely grateful as it meant he'd have a good view of his two sons. He also had to admit that it sure was a pleasure to drive the General there. Bo and Clark drove the car that Bo would use on the performance but he would not enter the race in any car but the General so while the two boys drover the show car Jonathan and Martha were in the General.

Driving up the security staff ushered them inside and Jonathan parked the orange stock car just under the ramp where the jump would take place. Keeping it there provided Bo with easy access to the car after he was done, but it also provided a bit of excitement for the jump.

Chloe had been given a press clearance by Lex who had agreed to let her cover it. She was intent on speaking with every driver and half the crew and Clark hoped she would not make anyone mad. She did have a knack for asking the wrong questions at times.

While their parents went to take their seats Clark went to the side while he waited for the performance to start. Lex opened the show with a few words and the stands were crowded as it seemed all of Smallville had gone there. By now most everyone had heard there was a Kent putting on a show there too, and someone had heard the Sheriff mutter that at least then it wouldn't be out on public road.

Beaming a Georgia sunshine smile at the crowd Bo got in the show car to start his performance. Clark found himself watching the crowd as much as he was watching his brother because when Bo had the car up on the ramp and balancing on the left side there was no mistaking the enjoyment it brought the spectators as they roared. Kansas might be a bit high up on the map for the average red necks but they sure roared like them when watching a show they enjoyed.

Bo kept it up for a good length of the track before he thumped down, making a skidding turn and going back to place the other side as the down side.

Next a middle aged man in overalls hurried to set fire to a large section of the inner circle of the track. The crowd quieted down as he approached the fire but made up for it when he came out on the other side. Unscathed except for a few soot smudges on the white paint. Clark spotted his parents up at their seats and watched their slightly worried but very proud smiles and he knew he was wearing a matching one himself.

There was a small break and Bo went to talk with Lex while the ramp was prepared for the jump. Chloe watched with her camera as she hoped to get a few good shots of it for the Torch.

Looking up she saw something that made her raise the camera and snap off pictures sooner than she had thought. The car was parked slightly out of sight and now there was two figures sneaking up to it and popping the hood. Bo was not looking and neither was anyone else.

To far away to really do anything she hurried over to Lex knowing he could stop it. However Bo was closer to the car and before she reached Lex he had climbed in and lined up for the jump.

"Lex, you got to call it off," she breathed as she came up to him. "Them two there was doing something to the car."

Looking up Lex saw the two figures and immediately called the security who made in around them. At the same time as Jerry and Freddy was grabbed the car was speeding towards the ramp and Chloe thought about what Bo had told them about the Carnival of Thrills. It seemed this time Bo would crash from the sabotage.

As the engine could be heard to stall out as it hit the ramp an unease spread over the crowd and Chloe held her breath.

Bo could tell something went wrong, but by then it was too late to hit the breaks and if he did he would most likely come crashing down on the General. Instead he pushed hard on the useless accelerator hoping for the best.

He could tell it would not be too good since he was coming down to fast and to close with the car tilted sideways. Coming down hard on the right front he could see the metal and the engine compartment crumble up with the force of the impact as the momentum of the car kept driving it forward spinning it around and over so it came crashing down on the roof.

Jonathan and Martha were standing in their seats stunned as they saw the car finally come to a stop and the sound of crushed metal and broken glass died away.

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…_


	25. Reaching the Finnish Line

Author's Note: Okay, Vinsemouse was the one who wrote a story about Martha and Jonathan Kent being parents of Bo, as always with ther stories I hated the fact that it ended, and wanted a sequel, which she made me write. So here it is, the sequel to Reunion, Smallville Crossover.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Chapter 25: Reaching the Finnish Line

Security staff and ambulance personal rushed forward as Bo started making his way out of the car. He crawled out through a broken side window and got to his feet just slightly unsteady and seemed to try and wave the people away.

Lex hurried forward and Clark followed him.

"I's fine, just got a bit shook up," Bo was trying to convince everyone as they came over. Looking up at Lex thought he winced. "Sorry about the car, I don't know what happened."

"It was sabotage," Lex explained quietly as Chloe joined them. "We got the ones who did it."

"That's good," Bo grinned happily shaking his head. "Reckon there ain't much to do now but git on wi' the rest. Least the General is okay."

"You need to be checked out," Clark told them as he saw Martha and Jonathan make their way down the stand.

"No need, ain't nothing wrong wi me," Bo insisted hating the way any kind of medically trained people never seemed to believe that.

"You could have a concussion," One of them insisted taking his arm.

"Take him and make sure, if your okay you can still enter the race," Lex finally decided knowing that maybe he should not allow it, but it was also important to show the crowd he was okay.

Bo was reluctantly led away as Clark helped them and soon they were also joined by two were worried parents.

After a throughout examination Bo was given a clean bill of health but it took longer to convince Martha that it was all okay. Jonathan agreed once Lex offered them a spot by the track rather than going back up the stands and by the time Bo walked back out there was no mistaking that the crowd wanted to see him.

The other cars had started to line up, and after a brief cheek under the hood of the General Bo climbed in through the window and they both pulled on the harnesses and the helmets before joining the other cars on the starting line.

Bo and Clark wound up in the third line and it was a deafening sound when every car was firing up their engines. The race was strictly on the track but it was not like the average Nascar race. Instead Lex had decided to make it several small races where they simply weaned out the losers of every race.

Pete actually won the first one as the General finished third but after that Bo started climbing up to lead and Clark suspected that it was only because of the hit he had taken before. Even with the helmet on it would have shook him up some.

The second time Bo finished second and the third he was in the lead all over the finish line. Pete hung on pretty good but when there was only two more times left he came in losing and was taken out.

What Lex had done was issuing one price for the most winnings and one for first over the line in the last one. It gave everyone more of a chance.

Clark was however getting to think that Bo would be taking both since he had claimed winning position and refused to give it over even in spit of some bumper tags and a few of them who would bring their cars into his side.

When the checkered flag fell it was over the General and to the sound of Dixie.

Climbing out of the window Bo didn't waste a second before going to the arms of his parent to be hugged as they cheered him. The crowed seemed to have little effect on him as did Chloe and her camera. What did have a great effect on Bo was the hugs and the praise his parents bestowed on him and Clark had never been more happy to hang back for a little bit. It was however hard to do so when Bo grabbed his wrist and dragged him in for a hug as well.

The price was pretty big and evoked a smaller argument as Bo wanted to hand over most of it to his parents while they wanted him to keep all of it. Lex seemed quite happy to hand over the prize money and there was no doubt that the whole thing had been a success.

Most of the drivers from the race were mingling with each others while laughing and joking.

Chloe went with Lex to give him the pictures she had taken and by the looks it seemed it was enough evidence against Jerry and Freddy to get them into one big heap of trouble. Clark could not say he was not happy to hear it because he was getting quite tired of them and the ways they acted.

Walking up to the General Jonathan kept his arm around Bo's shoulder. "What do ya all say about some fried chicken to celebrate?" he asked happily.

"Sounds really neat," Bo grinned having learned that his father's fried chicken came really close to his uncle's. "I can't wait."

"I'll get started as soon as we get home," Jonathan promised.

"And I'll do the mashed potatoes while the two of you relax," Martha chimed in unable not to worry about her son after the crash she had seen.

Clark smiled as he recognized his mothers protectiveness. That was one thing Bo was not used to and it seemed to make him uncomfortable. According to him it was by far enough that he got in the back seat and allowed his father to drive. On the other hand after the race it could be pretty nice to sit back on the couch and relax and smelling the aroma in the air as his parents cooked.

He was quite content with just sitting back and trying to talk Clark into a game of checkers. In the end a short nap won out as Clark was not interested in playing and he turned out to be just plain tuckered.

He woke up when Jonathan shook his shoulder a little while later and sat down beside him. He pulled Bo to lean against him and he was only to happy to curl up leaning against his father thinking he was near as soft as Luke was.

"Are you feeling okay Bo?" Jonathan asked quietly.

"Yeah, just tired what with all the excitement I reckon," Bo admitted, "an' I kinda miss Luke an' Daisy an' uncle Jesse." He gave a slightly sad smile. "Heck, I miss Cooter an' Enos an' the rest of the guys to."

"Well, Luke is coming here in just a few days," Jonathan pointed out. "Then you will be back home again."

"Yeah, an' then I's gonna be missing all of ya," Bo sighed. "I wanna come back really soon dad, cause I really do like being with ya'all."

"We are going to come visit you for Christmas," Jonathan promised him with a smile.

"That is gonna be really great," Bo beamed at him.

"I though so," Jonathan chuckled pulling him into a hug. "Come now son, it's just about time to sit down at the table."

"Okay," Bo took his fathers hand and allowed him both to pull him to his feet and lead him to the table. He would miss his new family as he went home but he missed his other one too. It was far too long since he had seen Luke.

Crawling down under the cover in the camping bed that night Bo wrapped the cover close around him and sighed. It had been the perfect evening as he and his father had sat down with the checker board.

It had felt the same way as when Jesse taught him to play. He would sit in his uncles lap facing Luke on the other side of the board while his uncle explained things to him and helped him to figure out his move. Doing that Bo had always felt warm and comfortable as he was basking in their love and that was the way he had felt with their father just this evening. As if nothing could ever be wrong in the world as long as he had his family.

"I can see that grin on your face all the way here," Clark told him as he himself settled down to sleep.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Bo sounded so incredible happy that Clark himself had to smile as he heard him. "I's just too dang happy right now."

"I can tell," Clark gave a small chuckle shaking his head.

"What gave me away?" Bo asked jokingly as he propped himself up on his elbow and rested his cheek in his hand balancing on the edge of the camping bed.

"The smile, the voice and just about everything else," Clark was actually impressed that he managed to keep his balance that good, but then Bo made a gesture and wound up crashing to the floor causing Clark to laugh. Of course Bo himself was laughing just as hard until Jonathan opened the door to check on them to make sure they were alright.

Telling them to quiet down and get some sleep they could hear him chuckling to himself as he walked away again. Bo climbed back up on the camping bed and rubbed his hip where he had struck the floor.

* * *

Entering the kitchen with a glass jar of clear liquid Jonathan held it out to Bo where he stood by the kitchen counter.

Bo took the jar and unscrewed the lid before sniffing at it, taking a careful sip and Clark frowned at them curiously.

"Pretty good," Bo smiled.

"Good enough?" Jonathan asked looking at him. "I know I'm kinda rusty but I had to give it a try."

"Is good enough," Bo grinned. "Don't worry dad, I doubt ya's lost yer touch."

"What is that?" Clark asked as he couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"Moonshine Jonathan…" Martha sighed. "I needed those jars for the jam you know."

Jonathan gave her an apologetic look. "I just had to see if I could still do it." Jonathan gave her a sheepish look. "I already dissembled the still again."

"You had better, I don't want any still here," Martha told him sternly even if she wasn't mad. Jonathan was after all a Duke, of course he had to test his ability to make shine every once in a while. Especially since their son was there and to tell the truth she was proud to know he could still do it. If Bo said it was okay it was surely some of the better.

Standing off to the side Clark shook his head as it seemed his parents were just full of surprises.

* * *

One week later Bo found himself hanging around the train station waiting for the train to come in. He had opted for going there alone since he had not seen Luke in quite a long time.

The General was waiting out on the street and Bo was getting nervous as trains seemed to have a habit of being late. He got warned about stepping back from the track a few steps and then the train finally came. As soon as he laid eye on his older cousin it was all he could do to keep from rugby tackling him to the ground. As it was he settled for a gigantic Bo hug that near took him to the ground either way.

"Did ya miss me cousin?" Luke jokingly asked and Bo considered hitting him but for some reason Sheriff Adams was there and the first thing he wanted to show Luke was his parents' farm, not the local jail.

"Come on Luke, lets get back to the farm," Bo urged instead thinking that would be a much safer thing to do.

As happy as he was to have Luke there it was also sad. Knowing that his cousin had missed the car he allowed Luke to drive him and only pointed him the right direction. It was just so sad at the same time for it meant that the summer was over and he would most likely not see his parents again before Christmas.

Saying farewell was one of the hardest things Bo had done, and if it had not been for Luke's hand on his back as he did so he was not sure if he would have been able to. Starting off towards home Bo leaned over towards Luke and had never been more grateful for the arm around his back. He sure needed that at the moment.

"We'll see them at Christmas Bo," Luke promised him. "An' we's gonna show them Christmas Duke style."

**The End**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


End file.
